Dragon's Destiny
by Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon
Summary: What exactly goes on during SD3 in the Dragon Empire's view? This is the story of Lumina, the Dragon Princess, and how she deals with all the events of SD3...~*FINISHED*~ MAY 1ST 2002
1. First Author's Note

1 Author's Note  
  
Okay, there are just a couple things I would like to say. First off, I do not own Lumina, Drakonis, Koren, The Darkshine Knight, Loki, or any other of the SD3 characters. I do, however, own Nysoro. Maybe, if you ask me real nicely, I'll let you use the name in one of your stories. MAYBE. Secondly, yes, I got the name "Drakonis" from Legend of Mana. Kind of got the feeling he was the Dragon Emperor from SD3. Also, I really like the name Lumina, but she isn't an elemental or a town in this story. Oh, and the gasoline-powered shopping cart was my ingenious idea. I'm very proud of what I have done, and what I'm going to do! ^_^ Oh, one last thing. I am obsessed with Koren.  
  
No, really.  
  
Obsessed.  
  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY OBSESSED WITH KOREN!  
  
I LOVE HIM!  
  
And I always will.  
  
Yes, for his last name I used Lioutte, which is the same as Escad Lioutte from Legend of Mana. The two look alike, don't you think?  
  
Oh, and for all you Angela and Duran fans out there who think they should get together, sorry, that's not happening in this story!  
  
Love, Kurai  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Prelude to Destiny

Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the dark clouds rolled across the land, no one knew from where they came. In the north, hidden from humans, there was a dark cave. A cave where a secret was kept, a secret that nobody wanted to know; the Dragon Empire.  
  
For thousands of years, the Dragon Empire flourished in this cave. The fierce dragons roaming through the corridors serving only one master; the Dragon Emperor Drakonis. The dragons, with their blood red eyes, sharp teeth and…  
  
…Hey! Wait a minute…  
  
"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAW!!!" yelled Princess Lumina, as she shot down the hall in her gasoline-powered shopping cart with her companion Nysoro.  
  
"WOOHOO! Go faster!" cheered Nysoro, encouraging Princess Lumina to scare the heck out of the guards in the castle. As they flew down the halls, they were being chased by Koren and the Darkshine Knight.  
  
"Your highness please!" shouted the Darkshine Knight, "your father will never forgive us!"  
  
"And plus," added Koren, "you didn't even put in your contacts in this morning!"  
  
"I DON'T NEED THEM! I DON'T NEED THEM!!!" at that exact moment, Lumina hit a wall head on. Both Nysoro and Lumina were blasted back from the impact, and, unfortunately, slammed straight back into Koren and the Darkshine Knight. The jumbled mess of the four of them flew back twenty feet and landed roughly.  
  
"Ow…" muttered Koren, barely being able to stand up, "NOW do you realize the dangers of a gasoline-powered shopping cart?"  
  
"No," replied Lumina, "Nysoro your tail is in my ear."  
  
"I would move it if Darkshine would get off my wing."  
  
"Oh yeah?!? Whose fault is this again?"  
  
"Lumina's."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" roared the least wanted person at the scene right now, Drakonis.  
  
"Sir!" barked the Darkshine Knight, trying to get up only to fall down again because he tripped on Koren's cape and brought him and Koren down on the rest.  
  
"Would somebody please explain this to me?" demanded Drakonis, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Um," started Lumina, "there was this huge elephant and…"  
  
"No, try again," sneered Drakonis.  
  
"Uh, a unicorn?" guessed Lumina.  
  
"Three strikes and you're out kiddo." Threatened Drakonis.  
  
"Okay, okay. Nysoro and I had a total of forty bowls of Sugar Coated Chocolate Bombs this morning." Confessed Lumina.  
  
"You had 20 bowls each?!?" asked a surprised Dragon Emperor.  
  
"No, Nysoro had ten and I had thirty," grinned Lumina.  
  
"WHAT?!?" shouted Drakonis angrily with a look that could kill.  
  
"Heh, toodles!" And with that, Lumina and Nysoro were gone in a flash.  
  
"Geez Miss Lumina," said Nysoro still running to Lumina's chambers, "you nearly got us killed."  
  
"Yeah, but it has always been this way…" trailed off Lumina. And it had.  
  
Princess Lumina of the Dragon Empire, only daughter of Emperor Drakonis, and heir to the throne. While she was the Dragon Princess, her form was that of a human, as was her father's. Drakonis always expected the best from Lumina. Unfortunately, he never got it. She was always burning or blowing up something, which was not very lady like in Drakonis' eye. He tried to calm her down but it never worked, even with Koren and the Darkshine Knight helping.  
  
Koren Lioutte, The Wizard of the Red Lotus, had just recently joined the Dragon Empire, and served as the Dragon Emperor's advisor. He was the same age as Lumina, 19, and hailed from Altena, the Kingdom of Magic. He was also Queen Valda's advisor because he was so valued there. Koren had all these titles because he was the most skilled magician in the entire world. He wore a black shirt with pants to match, and a long red cape, which landed him yet another nickname; "The Crimson Wizard". He had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled every once in a while. There was something that Lumina found so attractive about him that she often spent her time daydreaming about him. Despite his amazing power, Koren was indeed a human.  
  
The Darkshine Knight was a different story however. Lumina didn't know that much about him at all, not even if "The Darkshine Knight" was a name or a title for him. He mostly kept to himself, reporting to the Dragon Emperor every chance he got. He seemed so loyal to Drakonis for some unknown reason. He wore black armor with a dark purple plume on his helmet. He had purple glowing eyes that scared Lumina ever since she was little. He had been with the Dragon Empire since she was about two years old. Lumina didn't know what he was, ghost or human.  
  
And then there was Nysoro, Lumina's faithful companion. He was a dragon, a real dragon in form. He always cheered Lumina on when she was melting something, and every time he would make sure there was a way to get her in and out of trouble. He was a Miniature Pernese Water Dragon with yellow eyes, teeth, and claws and blue scaly skin. He also had one interesting physical feature; a blue gem on his forehead which sparkled. Lumina found him in the cave when they were both little and she brought him back with her.  
  
Lumina was mischievous, yet beautiful. She had the same blonde hair and green eyes like her father. She wore a short red skirt with a gold trim and knee high brown boots. She also wore a white tee shirt, which was cut shorter then her father wanted it to be, with a red short-sleeved jacket, which was cut the same length of her shirt.  
  
So this was the Royal Family of the Dragon Empire; one angry Emperor, two hyperactive dragons, one handsome wizard, and one mysterious knight. Perfectly normal. 


	3. Red Lotus

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
Needless to say, the sugar coated chocolate bombs were taken off the breakfast menu the next morning. Fortunately, the coffee was still brewing and by eleven o' clock Lumina and Nysoro had a complete caffeine high. The gasoline-powered shopping cart had not been repaired yet, so the dangerous duet took off on foot.  
  
The castle was fairly large, with four towers supporting tall, thick, black walls. Torches lit the corridors brightly, and every once in a while you would find some black candles with blue flames for decoration. The entire castle was inside the Dragon's Hole, which was expanded by Koren. Koren had enchanted everything in the castle to work easily, and these examples were only the tip of the iceberg of his true power.  
  
Lumina and Nysoro were running around the castle like a pair of caffienated gophers, knocking things over, slamming doors, and making a huge racket. They finally made their way to the west wing, where Koren's chambers were, and coincidently where he was reading at the moment. The two fireballs shot into his chambers with a force like a hurricane.  
  
"Princess! PRINCESS!!" shouted Koren at the top of his lungs. Lumina and Nysoro stopped and looked at him for a moment, glanced at each other, and pounced on Koren with accuracy like a bullet.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" screamed Koren. When the chaos had settled, Lumina had Koren pinned down and Nysoro was on his head.  
  
"You know what? You should just live your life without being so tense." Said Lumina smartly, as she sat on Koren's stomach with her legs crossed.  
  
"What do you do for fun anyway?" asked Nysoro.  
  
"Well, tonight I'm going to a dance club in Altena…" trailed off Koren, realizing he shouldn't of said that, as Lumina's eyes grew huge.  
  
"I'm coming," she stated and rolled off Koren's stomach.  
  
"No you're not," grunted Koren, "your father would never let you go."  
  
"Oh yeah?" challenged Lumina, "C'mon you guys, we're going to the garden!"  
  
"Why do I think this is a bad idea?" asked Koren to Nysoro who jumped off his head.  
  
"Just go!" demanded Nysoro and snapped at Koren's heels with his teeth.  
  
With Koren as a captive, Lumina lead the group to the garden. The garden was colorful and beautiful, but all the plants and flowers were poisonous. Lumina once heard her father say that all things that are beautiful can become deadly. He was always a fan of several of the garden's components; thorn apple, monkshood, henbane, sacred datura, and the flower that Lumina was looking for, deadly nightshade.  
  
"Oh no, no, don't tell me you're going to poison him!" exclaimed Koren. Lumina simply nodded.  
  
"Deadly nightshade doesn't kill dragons, it only puts them into a deep forgetful sleep," Koren knew this was true. Lumina bent down and picked a few flowers and berries, "Nysoro, find that jar I hid underneath the monkshood." Nysoro did as he was told, and brought the jar back over to Lumina and held if as she put the purple flowers and black berries into it.  
  
"Lumina, bad. BAD IDEA!" shouted Koren, "besides, how are you going to get your dad to eat this stuff?"  
  
"I'll just put it in his soup! By the time he's dreaming, we'll be in Altena dancing!" replied Lumina. Koren just sighed.  
  
"Well, at least it won't be my fault," he said, and followed Lumina back into the castle.  
  
The trio of trouble made their way through the corridors and into the kitchen. Sitting on the stove was a steaming cauldron full of simmering soup.  
  
"Here it goes…" mumbled Lumina, and she took the jar of deadly nightshade and poured it into the cauldron. Instantly, the steam rising from the soup became skull shaped and drifted away.  
  
"There," stated Lumina. She turned around and faced Koren and Nysoro with a grin. Nysoro was clapping frantically and Koren had a small smirk on his lips. The three made their way out of the kitchen just as the servant came in and poured the soup into a bowl and went off to serve it to Drakonis.  
  
"Well? Can I go with you NOW?" asked Lumina back in Koren's chambers. He was silent for a moment, and then smiled slyly.  
  
"The mini-airship leaves at eight o' clock tonight; meet me at the port fifteen minutes 'till." And with that, he left to go get ready.  
  
At seven forty-five, Lumina headed down to the airship port as promised. Nysoro decided to stay behind, as people would be shocked to see a dragon break-dancing. Lumina had changed her outfit in a way that would make her father explode. She wore a black leather bikini top and a short vinyl skirt. Over everything, she wore a red trench coat and knee-high black boots. Koren came down shortly after Lumina did, trying to keep his jaw from dropping.  
  
"You look…um…great!" stuttered Koren. He was wearing his usual outfit, and when he stood next to Lumina they looked almost identical.  
  
"Thanks! C'mon!" exclaimed Lumina and grabbed Koren's wrist and pulled him on the two-person mini-airship and took off.  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? I promise I won't crash…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
For the past half hour, Lumina and Koren were in the mini-airship. Lumina kept touching everything on the control panel as Koren was desperately trying to get her under control.  
  
"Why are you so grabby tonight?" asked Koren.  
  
"Sorry…this is my first time out of the Dragon's Hole," replied Lumina reluctantly.  
  
"Then, where do you get all your clothes?" inquired Koren raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Internet."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly, the clouds thinned out revealing the well-lit kingdom of Altena. It was a breathtaking scene, the snow around the city reflected the light that the metropolis gave off, making the entire area seem golden.  
  
"Oooooh…" swooned Lumina, leaning over in her seat.  
  
"Yeah I know, I lived here, remember?" reminded Koren, but Lumina was too overwhelmed to notice. Koren took this opportunity to land the mini- airship in the port. Several workers rushed over and began re-fueling the mini-airship. The head mechanic walked up to help the pair out.  
  
"Good evening Koren! How are you this fine night?" asked the mechanic politely.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Mike." Responded Koren.  
  
"Oh? And who's this young lady?" questioned Mike, raising his cap to get a better look at Lumina.  
  
"Her name is Lumina," stated Koren, "my date."  
  
"DATE?!?" shrieked Lumina, blushing furiously.  
  
"Well what else would you be?" Lumina didn't have an answer.  
  
"You kids have fun now!" exclaimed Mike, and left.  
  
"Are you okay? You're still blushing…" trailed off Koren.  
  
"I'm…fine! Really!" muttered Lumina, her face returning to normal, "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright." Said Koren, taking Lumina's hand, (making her blush again), and lead her to the Auropha dance club.  
  
"No alcohol, no smoking, everyone in Altena is completely against using drugs. We believe in just good, peaceful fun," informed Koren to Lumina. As they approached the dance club, Lumina noticed that everyone knew Koren. They either nodded or waved and he did the same back. If this polite stuff didn't quit soon, Lumina was going to die.  
  
"Alright Koren, in you go!" said the guard at the door, "Is this lady your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ah…" trailed off Koren glancing towards Lumina, and Lumina actually stood proudly and…  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Lumina said smugly. This time, Koren blushed as red as his cloak. The guard simply nodded and let the two inside.  
  
"What else would I say? I mean, if I'm your date and everything…" mumbled Lumina. Koren smiled and held her hand tighter. There were no words.  
  
Hours passed, songs were played, and people danced. Despite that she never danced in her life, everyone complimented Lumina on her moves.  
  
"I guess all the flips and round-offs I used to get out of the way of explosions really helps!" yelled Lumina over the music.  
  
Over the course of the night, it seemed as if Lumina and Koren became fonder of each other, and also more protective. Several times a girl would come over and try to steal Koren away, but every time Lumina would do a fancy dance move, which usually ended up in a kick or a punch. And every time a guy would try to dance with Lumina, Koren would come up and shove the bloke away. After a while of this , people left the couple alone.  
  
Five hours passed and it was well past midnight when Koren and Lumina decided to leave. They headed back to the port where the mini-airship was fueled and ready to go. The pair hopped in and took off back to the Dragon's Hole.  
  
"That was SO much fun! I'm so tired…" whispered Lumina, leaning over and putting her head on Koren's shoulder. He put an arm around her and landed the mini-airship silently into the port.  
  
"Well, thanks for taking me." Said Lumina stepping out of the airship and into Koren's arms.  
  
"Mmhmm…" trailed off Koren. The two looked at each other, instinctively leaned over , and kissed.  
  
"Good night." Mumbled Koren. Lumina nodded and they both turned off and went to their rooms.  
  
"So? How'd it go?" greeted Nysoro when Lumina came back into her chambers.  
  
"Wonderful…" she muttered and looked up at the moon, only thinking of the Crimson Wizard. 


	4. The Failed Mage

1  
  
2 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 3  
  
From that night on, Koren became part of the gang. He joined Lumina and Nysoro whenever they needed it, like when they fixed the gasoline- powered shopping cart, or the other time when they put firecrackers in the Darkshine Knight's armor. Koren was nice to Lumina, or as nice as a person could be.  
  
It was about 7:00 in the morning and Lumina was still asleep. Koren crept quietly into her bedroom, and stood over her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, which changed completely when she woke up. So angelic, so lovely…  
  
"WAAAAAAKKKKE UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!" shouted Koren at the top of his lungs. Lumina jumped five feet into the air, realized what was going on, and with great flexible ability she twisted herself around and pounced on Koren.  
  
"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she taunted, and ran out of the room with Koren fast on her heels. They ran up and down the hallways knocking things over and waking everyone up. Lumina looked behind her to see if Koren was still following her, and slammed into something cold and hard.  
  
The Darkshine Knight.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked the Darkshine Knight with a hint of venom in his voice. He picked up Lumina by her pajama collar and held her up to his face.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Koren's face went red with rage as he dived for the Darkshine Knight. The Darkshine Knight stepped off to the side and watched Koren hit the wall.  
  
"Honestly Koren," he said exasperatedly, dropping Lumina, "you really need to start paying attention. Did you even get Queen Valda's letter?"  
  
"What letter?" replied Koren, looking frantic. Apparently, he didn't want to do anything to upset the Queen.  
  
"THIS one!" sighed the Darkshine Knight, pulling out a letter sealed with Altena's coat of arms. Koren snatched the letter away and tore it open.  
  
"What does it say?" inquired Lumina, looking over Koren's shoulder and read:  
  
Dear Koren,  
  
The conference of determining the invasion of the Grasslands Kingdom Forcena will begin at eleven 'o clock am sharp. Please bring a representative of the Dragon Tribe with you, as they are our new allies.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Queen Valda.  
  
Koren paused. Lumina paused. The Darkshine Knight paused.  
  
"OH CRUD!!" yelled Koren, "Lumina let's go! I asked your father a week ago, he said you could come, but I completely forgot it was today!" He grabbed Lumina's wrist, dropping the letter, and ran off towards their chambers, leaving the Darkshine Knight standing there. He picked the letter up and scanned it.  
  
"Grasslands Kingdom Forcena…" he whispered. He snapped back to reality, realizing it was in his past, and went off to inform Drakonis of the departure.  
  
Lumina ran back into her room and started shaking Nysoro.  
  
"Wake up! We need to go right now!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mmhmm…zzz…mandrake leaves…zzz…."  
  
"NYSORO!"  
  
"OKAY! I'm up!" he snarled and uncurled his serpent like body and followed Lumina out the door. As Lumina ran down the stairs, wearing her Dragon Kimono (green with a red dragon embroidered on front, made of silk) she tripped over the hem and fell down the stairs. However, nineteen years of experience of falling, she landed without harm and ran towards the airship dock, Nysoro right behind her.  
  
"Hurry! It's ten o' clock! We only have an hour!" warned Koren, his hair was a little messed up, but once inside the mini-airship and airborne, he finally calmed down.  
  
"So," started Lumina, looking down below at the ocean, "what exactly is this conference about?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there, it is much better if the Queen says it instead of me." He replied, smiling.  
  
As Altena came into view, Nysoro nearly toppled out of the airship trying to get a better view. Holding him tightly, Lumina watched Koren land the ship into Altena's port. Giving a quick wave to Mike, the three ran towards the castle.  
  
It was the first time Lumina or Nysoro had seen the castle. It was huge, not nearly as big as the Dragon Palace though, with snow covering the tops of the towers. Two female guards in purple robes showed them in, and into the throne room.  
  
"Ah, Koren, you're early!" exclaimed Queen Valda excitingly. If Lumina had ever visualized a Queen, Valda probably fitted the description. She wore a long periwinkle blue gown with a elaborate purple collar. On her head, there sat a crown with a veil the same color as her dress. Surprisingly, she had purple hair, and was very beautiful.  
  
"My Queen," stated Koren, bowing, "this is Lumina, the Dragon Princess, and her…err…what are you doing here Nysoro?"  
  
"Hey, I'm Lumina's bodyguard slash friend slash partner in crime!" replied Nysoro smartly.  
  
"Ah, yes, hello Lumina." Queen Valda greeted, smiling. Lumina instantly felt welcomed and bowed out of respect.  
  
"The meeting will take place in here Koren," informed Valda, her voice a little more serious now, "Lumina, if you like, you may have a look around the castle, just be sure to be back by ten to eleven."  
  
"Thanks! C'mon Nysoro!" she giggled and ran out of the throne room.  
  
"And don't blow anything up!" called Koren after them, a tone of laughter in his voice, with Valda snickering in the background.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why it's so cold? I heard Altena was supposed to be warm, heated by the Queen's magic…" asked Nysoro.  
  
"Maybe the Queen is ill?" replied Lumina, heading across a bridge.  
  
"She looked fine, maybe we'll find out during the meeting." Suggested Nysoro. They approached a closed door and went inside, only to be shocked by the scene.  
  
A girl around Lumina's age was trying to get an old man's attention by poking him. She had long purple hair and green eyes, just like the Queen! She was wearing an outfit that made Lumina wonder if she was cold or not.  
  
"Hey Jose! JOSE!" she shouted, still poking him.  
  
"Princess Angela! Don't shout! These ears can still hear you," replied Jose, in his old, feeble voice, "I was a great mage, long ago…"  
  
"Oh I am so SICK of hearing your stories! That's it, I'm out of here!" she exclaimed making a face and running towards the door Lumina was peeking through.  
  
"OUCH!!" yelled Lumina and Nysoro together, blasted back by the door hitting them.  
  
"Hey, were you guys spying on us?" Angela asked, looking at Lumina suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, sorry, but what were you doing?" replied Lumina, looking up at Angela.  
  
"Learning magic, it's such a bore, by the way, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Lumina, and this is Nysoro, we're here for the conference today,"  
  
"WOW! So you guys are from the Dragon Tribe? Cool! I'm Angela, princess of Altena, it's nice to meet you!" she said, and helped Lumina up.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, why are you learning magic?" asked Lumina.  
  
"Oh, well you see…I can't use magic like my mother…" trailed off Angela, looking embarrassed, "so I have to learn it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll learn it someday! Don't worry!" Nysoro cheered. Angela smiled.  
  
"You guys might want to head back to the throne room if you're going to hear the conference, bye!" Angela exclaimed, and ran off. Lumina and Nysoro waved and headed back to the throne room.  
  
"We're back!" yelled Lumina walking in. She looked around, seeing a large table with chairs and several people already arriving. Lumina spotted Koren and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey, did you guys like the castle?" he asked, smiling as Lumina approached.  
  
"Yeah! It was very nice, and we met someone. Her name is Angela, isn't she the princess?" asked Lumina excitingly. However, Koren's face became smug.  
  
"Angela? Hmph, that useless girl isn't acknowledged as the Princess to me," he sneered, "best you stay away from her."  
  
"Well…okay…" Lumina replied sitting down next to Koren.  
  
'She seemed so nice though, I wonder why he doesn't like her? Maybe it's because she can't use magic?' thought Lumina.  
  
"If I may have your attention please, the conference of discussing the Invasion of Forcena will now come to order!" shouted Koren. The room became silent as everyone took their seats.  
  
"My people," Queen Valda began, "Altena is becoming colder by the day, it is not because my powers are failing, it is because the power of Mana is growing weaker! We cannot live in a frozen continent, so in order to keep our kingdom warm, we must invade all the countries and take their Mana Stones!  
  
"Mana Stones have incredible magical power, for within them, eight God-Beasts remain trapped. We will release the powers of Forcena's Earth Stone first. Since we know they will not give it up without a fight, we must take it by force. If we release the power from all eight Mana Stones, spring will return to Altena at last!"  
  
"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN OF REASON!" shouted the crowd. Queen Valda sat down as Koren stood up.  
  
"I will infiltrate Forcena castle at night, one week from now, and assassinate King Richard," Koren stated. Lumina gasped, "If all goes well, then we will have their Mana stone within two weeks. If not, we will launch an all out invasion on Forcena." He finished.  
  
Koren sat down, leaving Lumina stunned. Him? Why him? Why not take some of the soldiers with him? Why did he want to go all by himself? Queen Valda stood up again.  
  
"We will also release the power of Altena's Water Stone. Koren and I will take care of that. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
All the guests stood up, and left the throne room. Lumina watched them leave, and then took Koren aside.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you sure you can handle them?" Lumina asked, looking concerned, but Koren merely smiled.  
  
"Of course I can, please don't worry," he reassured Lumina, kissing her forehead gently. Lumina grinned and walked back with Koren towards the throne and stood next to him.  
  
"Umm, what are we waiting for?" asked Nysoro impatiently.  
  
"Not, "what"…we're waiting for Angela to come in." replied Queen Valda.  
  
"Huh? Why?" inquired Lumina.  
  
"You'll see," informed Valda, suddenly going silent.  
  
"Speak of the devil…" trailed off Koren.  
  
Angela just entered the throne room, looking confused. She spotted Lumina and waved energetically, as did Lumina. Queen Valda gave Lumina a piercing look and Lumina desisted immediately. Angela walked in front of the throne and bowed.  
  
'Huh? Why does she have to bow to her own mother?' thought Lumina.  
  
"Y-you called me Mother?" asked Angela.  
  
"I will explain Angela," said Koren walking over in front of Angela, "We are planning to release the energy from Altena's Mana Stone to help regain control of our weather."  
  
"But, how?" inquired Angela, looking more confused than ever.  
  
"By using the sealed magic, Ancient, which is normally forbidden, for it takes the caster's life," replied Valda, "however, it is not time for me nor Koren to die, therefore, we have decided to use your body as a catalyst."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Lumina and Angela at the same time.  
  
"You can't! Why are you sacrificing your daughter's life?!?" shouted Lumina. She was angry, how irresponsible of the Queen!  
  
"She is worthless! Don't you see? She was born into the royal family of the magic kingdom, yet she has no magical blood in her veins whatsoever!" exclaimed Koren.  
  
"ME? WORTHLESS?!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?!? YOU COULDN'T USE MAGIC BEFORE AND NOW SUDDDENLY YOU'RE SO 'HIGH AND MIGHTY'!"  
  
Lumina's anger turned.  
  
"DON'T INSULT HIM!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE PATIENCE TO WORK MAGIC!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. She was getting too excited…way too excited…  
  
"Lumina…I thought you were my friend! Why are you sticking up for him?" asked Angela, she looked thoroughly hurt.  
  
"Because I love him! Because he is my boyfriend and your superior!" she said slowly…she had to control her anger…before…  
  
"No! Lumina listen to me!" exclaimed Angela desperately, but Lumina just turned away.  
  
"Mother! Please! Don't!" she pleaded, but the Queen just stared. Angela's rage exploded again.  
  
"LUMINA YOU PICKED THE LOSING SIDE! STOP AND REALIZE IMMEDIATELY! YOU'RE BEING SO ARROGANT!"  
  
"Arrogant?!? ME?!? HOW DARE YOU!!" Lumina had had it. She felt her body go rigid, her limbs begin to shake. Angela suddenly screamed in pain.  
  
"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched and disappeared in a flash of white light. Lumina's anger dissipated.  
  
"She's gone…Lumina…did you do that?" asked Koren, looking at Lumina wondrously. However, Lumina was so tired…it had been a long time since she had lost control and done something like that.  
  
"Koren, when Dragons become too stressed they can do amazing things, like what you just saw. Sometimes, they can even transform into their true dragon forms. Lucky Lumina didn't do so, we would of lost communication with her, she would've smashed the castle into dust." Explained Nysoro.  
  
"Hmm…this could be helpful…" whispered Valda, "yes, Koren, take Lumina with you when you go into Forcena. She may prove herself to be a helpful ally."  
  
"But…my Queen…I don't want to endanger her!" he exclaimed, holding Lumina tightly.  
  
"Then you will take care of her, will you not? I trust both of you," she said smiling.  
  
"I'll go, I want to protect Koren." Mumbled Lumina, completely exhausted. Koren held her tighter.  
  
"Alright then, one week from now we will invade Forcena, just the two of us." He whispered, kissing her gently. Lumina sighed and released.  
  
'Angela, you will pay for insulting Koren…  
  
'I'll make sure of it…'  
  
Back in the Dragon's Hole, the Darkshine Knight looked up into the sky, watching the stars wink at him.  
  
"Forcena…" 


	5. The Rogue Warrior

Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Since the incident in Altena, Lumina tried to keep herself busy. She had to prepare for the invasion of Forcena, which was only three days away. Koren had told her a little bit about the history of Forcena, and exactly why they needed the Mana Stones.  
  
The Mana Stones could basically be summed up as keys. They unlocked the barrier that led into the Mana Holyland. Within the Holyland, a giant tree called the Mana Tree rested. However, this was no normal tree! The Goddess of Mana, after sealing the God-Beasts within the eight stones, turned herself into the tree and slept. But, at the base of the tree, impaled on a root, was the Sword of Mana.  
  
The Mana Sword is an ancient artifact that the Goddess herself used to create the world. It had the power to produce any wish, obey any command, so it could certainly bring spring back into Altena. So, the only way of getting into the Holyland was to collect all eight stones.  
  
The eight stones were issued throughout the world. Altena had the Water Stone, Forcena had the Earth Stone, the Desert Kingdom of Navarre had the Fire Stone, the Elf-land of Diorre had the Wood Stone, the Beast Kingdom had the Moon Stone, the Wind Kingdom of Rolante had the Wind Stone, and the Holy City of Wendel had the Light Stone. However, the Dark Stone was lost and it was a theory that it had been destroyed.  
  
Forcena was a subtle kingdom built in the grasslands on the continent below Altena's. They had a proud history of having strong male swordsmen, and the ever-elusive Knights of Gold. King Richard had once challenged the Dragon Empire, but failed. Whenever Lumina asked her father about the battle, he didn't say anything. And the Darkshine Knight was no help either; he always became mysteriously deaf whenever the subject was brought up.  
  
Actually, ever since the announcement of Koren and Lumina going to invade Forcena, the Darkshine Knight lost some of his pride. He was seen frequently gazing off into the sky, something that Lumina didn't question, and her father ignored. Lumina had a strange feeling they weren't telling her something…  
  
On the afternoon of the invasion, Koren and Lumina had a long talk in Koren's Chambers.  
  
"This may be dangerous Lumina, I don't want you to get hurt, but if you need to fight, go ahead." Informed Koren cautiously.  
  
"You're underestimating me! I'm Lumina the Great! And if my strength doesn't help, my ego will!" she stated proudly. Koren merely smiled.  
  
"Very well, let's go. Altena has lended us one of their airships, it's already here." Koren's voice became serious, and Lumina knew that she had to sharpen up and get serious as well.  
  
Inside the airship, (which was considerably larger than the mini- airship) Lumina was doing some last minute stretches while Koren was reading Forcena's local newspaper.  
  
"Typical, they had a tournament today. It seems some kid won it, he's only seventeen!" Koren exclaimed, laughing at the same time.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Lumina.  
  
"Duran Starknight, what an ordinary name for a knight…"  
  
"Sounds like he must come from a line of them, geez, he looks strong!" yelled Lumina, looking at Duran's picture. He had red hair with dark blue eyes. He was clutching a trophy and looking proud of himself.  
  
" 'Duran, son of Loki, won today's Swordsmanship Tournament…' hmm, that must be King Richard behind him…" trailed off Koren. Lumina looked at the picture and saw a man with blonde hair and beard with blue eyes.  
  
"Huh, he kind of looks like you!" exclaimed Lumina. Koren shuddered.  
  
"Me? Him? Yeah right! I hate him; he despises the Dragon Empire and Altena! If he had the chance, he'd kill you and hang your head above a fireplace like a trophy! Dragon Hunter indeed…" Koren mumbled angrily.  
  
"Well we're almost there! Let's get this over with…" said Lumina looking out of the window. Below them, a great city with lights starting to flicker off loomed over the grasslands. A large castle sat north of the city, with its lights still on.  
  
"Okay, we'll land in the Molebear highlands, and move into Forcena…ready?" questioned Koren.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this!" shouted Lumina excitingly.  
  
The airship landed without a sound and Lumina and Koren snuck off like thieves in the night towards the citadel. The moon above lit the sky, almost like a silver torch of victory already burning for them. Lumina suddenly thought of a question.  
  
"Koren, where do you think I teleported Angela?" Lumina inquired curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but I really don't care, hopefully you sent her off a cliff or something of the li-GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Koren shouted and grabbed Lumina and hid behind a tree. Looking out of Koren's grasp, Lumina saw a soldier walking drunkeningly through the trees.  
  
"Ugh, well, he looks slow enough. We'll make him our first kill." Stated Koren, a look of disgust on his face. Lumina nodded.  
  
"I'll take care off him, just stay here…" he trailed off and crept off silently to a bush, ready to attack the soldier when he came close enough.  
  
Closer…  
  
Closer…  
  
"ICE SMASH!" yelled Koren and a strange blue light formed at his fingertips. Lumina felt the area around them suddenly drop at least twenty degrees, and watched in amazement as daggers of ice sliced through the knight as if he were made of butter. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa, I never knew you could do that…" whispered Lumina looking at the dead soldier, wounds still visible through the moonlight, blood glistening. Apparently, the ice javelins cut through the body entirely.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know…" muttered Koren, a little embarrassed that Lumina was so fascinated by it, "you can take the next one. Let's go, we're almost there." Lumina nodded and followed Koren.  
  
When they reached the gate, strangely, no guards were stationed. One glace at the city made Lumina unwelcome. Houses made out of wood stood structured at various spots. Shops and markets dotted the place now empty since it was after-hours. The tavern seemed busy though, and raucous shouts from men were heard.  
  
"I wouldn't want to live here if my life depended on it!" spat Lumina venomously.  
  
"We need to get to the castle, run as fast as you can…NOW!" yelled Koren and they both dashed through the city faster than any soldier could run. When they reached the castle's gate, they saw at least fifty guards surrounding the entire place. Lumina didn't know how they were going to get inside.  
  
"Okay, this is where I come in. Lumina, take my hand." Commanded Koren and Lumina slipped her hand into his. Koren focused, his face became screwed up in thought, and suddenly Lumina felt as if she was in water. Her vision became blurred and her mind seemed to tingle as if flames were dancing around in it. As soon as it started, it ended.  
  
"What the heck was that?" asked Lumina.  
  
"I gave you the power to walk through walls and teleport distances, let's go!" he replied. Koren stood up straight and walked through the gate, making ripples in the wood itself, like as if he was walking through water. Lumina followed the suit, and walked through the gate. Indeed, it felt as if she just walked into a liquid wall, but then she was on the other side.  
  
"Okay, take care of those five on your right, I'll take care of the ones on the left." Commanded Koren. He took off into the darkness and Lumina dashed off to her right.  
  
Peeking over the wall, Lumina saw five guards all walking along their routes, talking every once in awhile. Lumina saw one go off course and decided to start with him. She slowly crept up, and flexed her hands so that her long, dragon-like claws shot out.  
  
'Okay, NOW!' Lumina thought.  
  
She pounced on the soldier with a cry and slashed at his throat. Completely surprised, the knight fell to the ground without a defense, his neck entirely mangled. This alerted the other four and Lumina dashed at them. Two already had their swords out. Lumina paused and glanced at them. They seemed strong enough to knock her out, but she kept her ground. The first one attacked by himself, thinking he could take care of her. Lumina armed her fists and dashed forward, knocking him off his feet. He lay there, stunned for a second, and suddenly yelped as Lumina picked him up by his feet and swung him around in a circle. She took a couple of step forward, knocking the swinging soldier into two of the others, blasting them off the wall. Lumina then released the knight and sent him flying off towards his comrades. She was sure none of them survived the fall.  
  
The last solider stared at Lumina in disbelief.  
  
"Who are you?!?" he shouted, looking slightly scared.  
  
"A girl scout selling cookies, honestly, what do you think I am?!?" she screeched and pounced on the knight. He screamed for help, but Lumina quickly silenced him permantly with a single blow to the head.  
  
"Okay, that takes care of them, now where's Koren?" she wondered aloud. Someone suddenly leapt off the wall above and landed in front of Lumina. It definitely wasn't Koren, but another soldier!  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" asked Lumina venomously.  
  
"You're just a woman! How could you do all this?" he spat.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!? DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'M INFERIOR TO YOU!" Lumina shouted. The next thing she knew, she felt herself get much stronger, mentally and physically, as she jumped on the knight. However, he quickly threw her off and gave her a slight cut on her knuckles. Lumina winced a little, it stung! But her pain turned back into anger as she suddenly picked up the knight, jumped up about ten feet, and slammed him on his head. She heard a sickening crack, a good sign that she broke his neck.  
  
"Lumina! Good job!" Koren's voice suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Did you take care of all of them?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, there's a clear path to get to the king's room now, come on!" he said energetically. Lumina ran after him, using her new vanishing technique to keep up with him. Finally, positioned on a bridge leading to a door, they paused.  
  
"In there, just a few rooms beyond! Alright, this is it!" Koren exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so…" trailed off a voice behind them. Koren and Lumina turned around to see where it came from.  
  
Standing before them, was Duran Starknight, wielding his sword with fire in his eyes. He ran forward and tried to slash them, but Lumina and Koren teleported away from him.  
  
"So, I suppose you take pride in being Forcena's top swordsman? Too bad your reign won't last long…as will King Richard's…" spat Lumina angrily. She was getting excited again…  
  
"Shut up! Who makes you think that you can talk to me like that? I won't let you talk about his majesty like that!" Duran hissed.  
  
"Never…tell her to shut up…you stupid kid!" yelled Koren in rage. He lifted his hand up and began to chant something. Next thing that happened, the air became stiflingly hot. Three fireballs the size of bowling balls flew at Duran. He shouted out in pain, and fell back.  
  
"I want to see you fight some more, Lumina, go on and take him…" trailed off Koren as he took a couple steps back. Lumina strode forward.  
  
"I really can't stand people like you, who think…they are so strong that they can conquer anything and…understand…every…single…little THING!" Lumina roared. Actually, she really did roar. With that last word, a dragon's roar backed up her voice.  
  
"Bring it on you broad! Let's see what you're made of!" challenged Duran.  
  
The rubber band that kept Lumina's sanity under control snapped.  
  
She roared angrily and charged at Duran, her rage fueling her. Duran was ready though, he evaded her attack and sliced his sword down Lumina's back. Lumina could feel the blood seeping down her, but that didn't stop her in the least. She pounced with a force like a lion attacking its prey. She forgot all civilized things and hacked away at him with her claws. Duran yelped in pain and kicked her off, stood up, and took another charge. Lumina got up just in time to roll away from Duran coming down on her with his blade in hand. The sound of metal striking stone was heard, and Lumina's instinct kicked up again.  
  
She pinned him down hard, making him throw his sword. Aware that his saber was at least five feet away now, Duran threw a punch at her, but Lumina gave it a quick nip with her teeth, four of them which had formed into fangs. He screeched in pain and jerked his hand away, causing a flesh wound. Lumina kept him down, leering at him. Duran gasped, Lumina's eyes had become fiercely Dragon-like.  
  
"No, not now!" Lumina wailed. She quickly got off him and jumped back and fell to her knees. Power was surging through her entire body, if she kept fighting she would transform! Not wanting to endanger Koren, she started to calm down.  
  
"Alright, I'll finish him!" Koren ran forward and began to cast Ice Smash again. The three frozen spears shot over to Duran, one missing and two landing in his muscle bound arms. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, still alive, but just.  
  
"Now for the coup de grace…" trailed off Koren angrily. Suddenly shouts were heard in the room beyond.  
  
"Hurry! Invasion! Get them!"  
  
"Hmph, fine, we'll pull out for today, but with such weak defenses," Koren added, "I don't see how you can survive much longer. Let's go Lumina!"  
  
"Argh! Wait!" called out Duran, but the two were gone in an instant. And for Duran, everything went black.  
  
Back inside the airship, traveling to the Dragon's Hole, Lumina slumped up against the wall, beginning to calm down.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Koren, looking very concerned.  
  
"I almost…I can't believe I almost…if I did, I probably would've hurt you…I'm so sorry…" whispered Lumina. Completely exhausted, she fell asleep in Koren's arms.  
  
Back inside the Dragon's Hole, while Lumina was in her bed sleeping, Koren was reporting back to Drakonis.  
  
"We failed to assassinate King Richard, one of the knights provided an obstacle." Koren informed. Drakonis nodded.  
  
"What was this boy's name?" he asked.  
  
"Duran. Duran Starknight."  
  
The Darkshine Knight suddenly shuddered.  
  
"Did he…survive?" he asked reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, barely, that little kid was so annoying. I let Lumina attack him, but she got overly excited, and had to calm down. Sir," said Koren, turning back to Drakonis, "she almost transformed sir…"  
  
"I see…she is growing up…hopefully this will end her childish behavior…keep an eye on her for me Koren…I think you will make a wonderful husband for her…" Drakonis suggested, smiling.  
  
Koren was shocked.  
  
"Um…sir…how did you…"  
  
"I know everything that happens in this castle, even when Lumina poisoned me. I am not upset, but I am happy that she found someone she can trust." He informed, still grinning.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Koren bowed and walked off.  
  
"Darkshine…will you be okay? The boy Koren mentioned…" Drakonis whispered, looking concerned.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Your loyalty is not wavering I hope?"  
  
"No sir!" the Darkshine Knight barked.  
  
"Good," confirmed Drakonis, "I shall see you in the morning then." He stood up and walked off towards his chambers.  
  
The Darkshine Knight sighed.  
  
'No, I have an idea…' he thought darkly, eyes shimmering…  
  
'He'll see…he'll understand…and he'll join us…' 


	6. Moonlit Promise

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lumina woke up, feeling fully rested. She remembered what happened last night; a foolish kid challenged her in a fight. She got way too excited and almost transformed, and then Koren took care of him. Lumina wondered if Duran was still alive.  
  
'It'd be a miracle if he survived' she thought, 'Koren…all I remember was teleporting back with him…'  
  
Koren! Lumina quickly jumped out of bed at the thought of him. She rushed out the door only to trip over him, ironically.  
  
"Huh? Were you waiting for me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were alright…" he trailed off, laying on the floor and smiling. Lumina smiled back, she thought that that was really the best sight in the world, his smile…  
  
'A great husband for her…that's what Lord Drakonis said…' Koren thought, while he and Lumina walked down to breakfast, 'but…she doesn't know what's ahead of her! I've got to make sure she'll be safe…long enough so that I can ask her…'  
  
"Koren, do you think he survived?" Lumina interrupted Koren's thought.  
  
"Huh? What? Well, yeah, I think he did…he was very strong." Koren replied.  
  
"What happened when we got back?" Lumina inquired.  
  
"Oh, you fainted so I put you on your bed to sleep. Then I reported back to your father…and the Darkshine Knight…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Koren began, "he's been acting strangely, don't you think? He sounded shocked when I told him that we fought Duran. He asked if he made it through…"  
  
"But why? The kid is our enemy, he better get that straight." Lumina replied sourly.  
  
"I don't know…but maybe we'll find out later…"  
  
The couple entered the dining hall, where Drakonis, the Darkshine Knight, and Nysoro were already sitting. Drakonis did something very peculiar, he smiled at them. Usually, he was not a morning person. Also surprisingly, Koren smiled back. He wasn't a morning person either.  
  
'Man, I hate it when people don't tell me things…' Lumina thought angrily. What was the huge secret?!?  
  
"Are you feeling better Lumina?" inquired Drakonis softly. Lumina may be a pest, but she was still his only daughter.  
  
"Yes, I think so…"  
  
"Good, because Queen Valda heard about the invasion. Since it didn't come to a successful end, she is planning another full-out invasion this time. Don't worry, it won't be for another month." He added quickly, looking at the shocked look on Lumina's face.  
  
Lumina sat down, relieved. Then she thought about what might happen in the next invasion, would she transform then? And would Duran still be there? She suddenly noticed a bandage on Koren's arm.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" she exclaimed, instantly clinging to his arm to inspect it.  
  
"It's nothing, just a small cut that one of those knights gave me…it's the only one." He responded re-assuring. Lumina still made a fuss about it as Darkshine Knight suddenly did something unexpected, he started a conversation.  
  
"So…um…you didn't kill King Richard…but their forces are weak, what are you going to do now?" he inquired, with what looked like much difficulty.  
  
"If their defenses are weak, then the Altena fleet shouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Well, what about the Knights of Gold?" With that statement, Drakonis paused in mid-sip of his diceberry juice, but then resumed. However, it went unnoticed.  
  
"What about them? If they're any better than those other soldiers, I'll eat Nysoro." Koren stated smugly.  
  
"No way, I'm not even a part of your basic food pyramid!" shouted Nysoro, blanching. Lumina laughed, and finally took her eyes off Koren's injury. She started on her toast, looking around the table. Her father kept glancing at the Darkshine Knight, who just stared off into space. Koren was eating politely, as usual, but Lumina had a hunch he only ate with extreme care when she was around him. Smiling mentally at that thought, she turned to Nysoro, and began a staring contest almost instantly.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Drakonis, peeking over.  
  
"Shh, don't break my concentration!" hissed Nysoro, but in a polite way, as not to insult the Emperor. Koren realized what the two were doing and created a small ice cube with magic. He whistled innocently, and threw it at Nysoro. Nysoro dodged it, but lost the contest.  
  
"Why did you do that? Just to let Lumina win?" Nysoro muttered angrily.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that nice?" Koren replied smartly.  
  
"Sheesh, you'll do just about anything for her…" trailed off Nysoro, a malicious glint in his eyes, which turned to surprise when Koren threw a larger block of ice at him.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Needless to say…it was a pretty normal breakfast…  
  
Around noon, Lumina found herself wandering around the castle with, surprisingly, nothing to do but think. She kept imaging the fight, Duran's eyes, his voice, his smell…it seemed familiar…  
  
'Oh what am I doing?' she thought angrily, 'that kid isn't worth anything…but why does Darkshine seem so disgruntled about it?'  
  
Lost in thought Lumina wandered into the garden. The flowers bloomed as if they where in constant spring, well, in truth they were. Koren made the entire palace a constant season between summer and spring. But what if their magic ran out too? Would they end up like Altena, just a kingdom of ice? Not watching where she was going, Lumina tripped over a rock in the path and fell.  
  
"Ouch…" she whispered, looking at her knee. It was cut slightly, red liquid already flowing out slowly. Lumina sighed, and conjured up three tears. She held her head over her knee and let them fall. The wound disappeared instantly.  
  
"Amazing, really, Dragon Tears…" came a voice behind her. She twisted around and saw the Darkshine Knight standing there. He has his arms holding himself up, chin propped in his hands.  
  
"Power to heal anything…cuts, bruises, poison…you're very lucky to be able to cry…"  
  
"What do you mean? Can't you cry?" asked Lumina, a little shocked.  
  
"No, I don't think so…I'm too proud to cry anyway, that's all I know."  
  
"Well, don't feel too jealous, I can only shed three tears at a time." She replied. He continued staring off into space. Lumina stood up and began to walk off.  
  
"It's strange," his voice suddenly rang through the air, stopping her to make her listen once more, "how Koren loves you so much…"  
  
"Wh-what? You know?!?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yes your father too…"  
  
"Oh…" she trailed off. She thought about it, and then walked away.  
  
It was like that for about a week, Lumina couldn't stop thinking about all the new things in her life, like Koren's love for her, the new battles she would have to go through, Darkshine's mysterious behavior, her father's tolerance…  
  
One evening, Lumina set out once more into the garden. She told everyone she wasn't hungry, and skipped dinner. This alerted Koren almost instantly. He asked if anything was wrong with her, but she shook her head and walked off.  
  
She sat down on a small bench next to the only thing that wasn't poisonous in the garden, the lotus beds. It was rainbow in color, every flower sorted into their own color category. Lumina picked a green lotus and a red lotus and held them together.  
  
'Just like Koren and I, I guess flowers that are perfect for each other, grow together…'  
  
She sighed and set them down back into the bed. The immediately took root again, as they were magicked to do so. Lumina looked up at the moon, now waxing, and stared. She didn't even hear Koren step into the garden.  
  
"Waxing…" he whispered, startling her, "It's a good moon for new beginnings, luck, love…among other things…" He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. She smiled and let herself relax in his hold. She gently toyed with his honey-shaded hair, closing her eyes and breathing gently.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me now, I need to talk to you about something…" his voice soothed gently.  
  
"Yes…?" she whispered gently, still playing with his hair, but looking up into his face now. Those sapphire eyes of his sparkled, moon light reflecting off them, making them seem like telescopes facing the stars.  
  
"Well, you've been acting different lately, and I was wondering if it had anything to do with the fight…"  
  
"No! I'm lost in thought about the next invasion…I keep thinking about myself, I see myself transform and hurting you…oh Koren…I never want that to happen…" she sighed.  
  
"It never will…I know it won't because…" he mumbled softly, not finishing.  
  
"What? Why won't it?"  
  
"Because what we have is true love, Lumina," he finished, his voice becoming clearer, his smile more entrancing, "I'm just sure of it!"  
  
"I think so too!" she exclaimed excitingly.  
  
"That's why…I want to talk to you…okay…here it goes…" He muttered gently. He got down on his knees and reached his hand into his cape, pulling out a small, velvet box. He opened it revealing a diamond ring the shimmered like the lunar sphere above. He held the box with one hand and took her own in the other.  
  
"Lumina, will you marry me?" he asked, sighing in difficulty of asking the question. Lumina sat there, stupefied, and then suddenly smiled so wide that everyone single white tooth shone in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes…of course…" she replied so softly, it was barely a whisper. Koren's eyes widened in excitement, and quickly rushed up to her face and kissed her. They just stood like that, kissing each other, when a voice suddenly penetrated the silence.  
  
"I'm…so…MOVED!!" cried Nysoro, bawling out in tears. Drakonis was standing behind him, not able to control his smile, the Darkshine Knight to his side, eyes glowing more than usual.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…but…I'M SO MOVED!!" Nysoro wailed, crying tears of happiness.  
  
"Were you three listening the whole time?" asked Koren, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yup, heard every word!" confessed Drakonis, still grinning.  
  
"Then, father, you give us your blessings?" inquired Lumina.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Lumina sighed happily and kissed Koren again. Eventually, Drakonis burst into tears and had to support himself on Darkshine's shoulder. Koren and Lumina were finally engaged, and everyone present knew it would last forever. 


	7. Invasion

Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two weeks past, and it was time for the all-out invasion of Forcena. Lumina and Koren would head to Altena for last minute orders. Drakonis was down at the airship dock, seeing them off.  
  
"Lumina…Koren…be careful. King Richard is a worthy opponent." Drakonis informed, looking extremely serious. Lumina considered this, and brushed it aside. She knew the title of "Most Powerful Swordsman In The World" belonged to either the Darkshine Knight or Duran. Speaking of which…  
  
"Where's Darkshine?" inquired Koren, glancing around and not seeing him.  
  
"He…decided not to come down…I excused him from it…" Drakonis replied. Lumina definitely noticed that he didn't meet eyes with Koren. With one last hug to both of them, Drakonis watched as they boarded the mini-airship and took off.  
  
Arriving in Altena, Lumina and Koren went straight over to the castle and consulted with Queen Valda.  
  
"This invasion will be a mark in the history books forever," she noted to them, "If it is not successful, come back here and we will make other plans."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Confirmed Koren and Lumina together. Once the troops had boarded their own small airships, Lumina and Koren boarded theirs.  
  
As they were riding the airship they used in their single invasion to Forcena, followed by smaller ones containing the Altenian fleet, Lumina once again prepared for a fight. Koren was not reading the newspaper, but instead looking out the window.  
  
"Are you afraid? I don't want anything to happen to you…" he whispered, barely audible.  
  
"I'm ready, we'll take care of them." Replied Lumina reassuringly. Koren smiled and signaled the pilot to land. It was farther off than where they had landed in their first mission, which was for two reasons. The Altenian fleet was large, and thirty smaller ships followed Lumina and Koren's larger one, making them easier to see. Secondly, it was not night but midday. Valda had suggested it because it was the least likely time that the Forcenan army would suspect an invasion.  
  
As the troops slowly came out of their ships, they quickly assembled into their lines. The green fields of grass surrounded the area, hills hiding the height and girth of the airships. Koren stood at the entrance to the main airship.  
  
"Troops!" he shouted. They did not need to be told twice, and all of the warriors turned in one fluid motion. Most of them were women, however, a few good sorcerers had also come along.  
  
"Forward!" Koren yelled again, and the fleet marched forward steadily, yet quietly. Lumina noticed a small group head off towards a cave.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Lumina, where they could talk behind the troops.  
  
"A cave which connects two towns, Maia and Byzel, may invite unwanted disturbances. Those soldiers will make sure that doesn't happen." He replied in an extremely serious tone that did not suit him. After about five minutes of marching, Lumina thought of something.  
  
"Koren, Nysoro mentioned that Dragons have extraordinary powers when our rage becomes high. I think that I may have other abilities besides transforming."  
  
"Probably, but do you want to risk it?" he asked back, knowing about her indifference towards the transformation.  
  
"No, but, just a thought." Lumina said, smiling. Koren returned the smile and they continued marching.  
  
Soon, they were only fifty yards away from the city gate. The front line stopped suddenly, dropped to a kneel. Almost like a wave, the other lines followed. Koren motioned Lumina to follow him, and the two made their way to the front line. Instead of the soldiers wearing purple, the head line wore robes of red, just like Koren. Lumina had worn a Shisharai, which meant "diamond suit" in Dragon tongue. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as usual, and she was ready to fight.  
  
Koren waited and closed his eyes. He looked as if he wanted to soak up this moment, to take everything in and keep it like a treasure a child would keep, not wanting to share it at all. To him, this was child's play.  
  
Suddenly, he gave a war cry and dashed forward, like a wolf pouncing on his prey. The rest of the army (including Lumina) followed the war cry and ran forward like lightning. As they closed in on the entrance gate, a guard was caught unsuspectingly and easily snuffed out by a single spell thrown by one of the soldiers. People who were in the streets quickly tried to run to their houses, but some found their homes already in flames. Several groups of the fleet had spread out into the city to secure and make sure none of the citizens retaliated, and by the looks on the locals' faces, it looked like they wouldn't.  
  
The noise of all this happening set the guards off. As Lumina, Koren, and the remaining fleet approached the gate to the castle, twenty guards or more headed them off. Both of the groups clashed together and Lumina fought off a particularly big knight with a couple of swipes with her extended claws. When they fell, Lumina realized that some of the Altenian soldiers had also been killed, but not nearly as many as the twenty swordsmen. Koren turned around quickly.  
  
"Listen! Lumina and I will go ahead! You stay here and take care of the little trash!" he yelled over the moans of agony of some of the mortally injured soldiers not yet dead. The mages took off in different directions and soon more cries were heard. Koren and Lumina strode forward, using the teleportation technique once again. Unfortunately, at the same bridge where Lumina had fought Duran, there stood a major problem.  
  
Ten knights wearing gold armor blocked the hallway door to King Richard's throne room. Lumina guessed that these were the infamous "Knights of Gold".  
  
"You're never getting to His Majesty!" growled one of them in a loud, gruff voice.  
  
"We'll see about that…" challenged Koren and raced forward, Lumina at his side. They suddenly disappeared, leaving the knights confused. Then, a long, drawling roar was heard.  
  
"FAFNIR! WE SUMMON YOU!" Lumina and Koren cried together. The ground turned a bright red color, and a large, crimson dragon came out from the depths of the underworld. It turned to the knights, roared, and shot black flames like ribbons onto them. Their cries suddenly filled the air, their very souls torn to pieces by the dark fire. As soon as it started, it ended.  
  
"Not a problem whatsoever!" Lumina exclaimed. Koren grinned and glided forward, Lumina directly behind him. They went through a hallway decorated with suits of armor and came to a large door. Already standing there was a single Altenian female soldier.  
  
"Sir! The way has been cleared!" she barked.  
  
"Good, let's go pay the King a little visit, shall we Lumina?" asked Koren, a hint of mischief in his voice. Lumina nodded and smiled maliciously. They slipped through the door using the vanishing technique and walked up a grand staircase to the throne room.  
  
There, sitting on the throne, was King Richard.  
  
If Lumina hadn't been so determined on assassinating him, she would of felt intimidated. He looked down fiercely, sapphire eyes like cold, blue fire sweeping his anger at them. Flanked on his side, were two gold knights. Lumina barely got a glimpse before they were blasted back by two of Koren's fire bolts. Lumina suddenly saw King Richard's eyes extend widely.  
  
"Koren…it's you!" he exclaimed, standing up. Koren turned away.  
  
"I see…so you have decided to abandon your past?" King Richard spat venomously, "you dare come back here when you have betrayed us?"  
  
" 'Come back?' What does he mean Koren?" asked Lumina.  
  
"You didn't even tell your concubine? How hilarious!" he snarled.  
  
"CONCUBINE?!?" roared Koren, his face now red with uncontrollable rage, "THIS WOMAN IS MY FUTURE WIFE!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, so you have picked a consort, I am pleased."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well now," the King hissed, "why don't we just see what you two have become!" With that statement, the monarch drew his sword and faced Lumina. She was ready though, and dove forward, claws outstretched. But King Richard smoothly jumped to the side and nicked Lumina on her leg. She gave out a small, stifled cry, but turned again once more and pounced with complete accuracy. They slid back a few good yards, before Lumina began to claw Richard's face to shreds. He yelled in pain and kicked her off, slamming her into a wall. Standing up, glaring at her with his one good eye left, the other was covered in blood.  
  
"Hmph, impudent Dragon! I should've realized it was one of your kind!" He challenged. He lifted his hand to his face and chanted a spell Lumina never heard before. Suddenly, a white light surrounded him and when he removed his hand, all the wounds were healed.  
  
"No!" Lumina screeched, and dove towards him, but the unruly monarch had other plans. He held his hand up this time to Lumina, and strangely enough, paralyzed her.  
  
"Take this, you wicked girl!"  
  
The next thing Lumina knew, she was flying into a wall. Before she had time to scream, she was flying towards the opposite wall at a blinding speed. Finally, after this sequence being repeated for some time, she slammed into the wall next to the entrance door, and slid to the ground in front of Koren.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, completely outraged, "Give us your Mana Stone, and let this kingdom be ruled by the Queen of Reason! Her only regret was that she couldn't be here in person."  
  
"Indeed…" whispered King Richard, his eyes not glowering anymore.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? THEN DIE!" cried Koren and began to chant his ice smash spell. The doors suddenly burst open.  
  
"STOP!" shouted a familiar voice. Koren stopped chanting, Lumina sat up painfully, and Richard's eyes sparkled once more.  
  
There, standing in the doorway, was Duran. However, he was not alone. No other then Angela herself, and a tall, blue-haired man accompanied him. Duran wielded his great sword, Angela was holding up a large wooden staff, and the stranger held two knives.  
  
"YOU!" screamed Lumina, standing up and pointing at Angela and Duran, "YOU TWO!"  
  
"Stop immediately!" snarled the stranger.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who are you to talk to me, the Princess of the Dragon Tribe?!?" Lumina sneered back. Duran gasped, but the others took no heed.  
  
"I am Hawk! Thief from the Desert Kingdom Navarre!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about the thieves guild in Navarre," muttered Koren, "you guys are regular Robin Hoods, aren't you?" Hawk suddenly flushed.  
  
"Robin Hood…" sniggered Angela, and started laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up! I thought you were on our side!" yelled Hawk over Angela's giggles, blushing even more. Koren and Lumina stood there, looking at Hawk trying to shut Angela's mouth, Duran getting frustrated, and King Richard sighing.  
  
"Ah…right then…if this is your idea of a posse I might as well jump out a window…" Koren snickered.  
  
"Don't. Angela will start laughing harder." Sighed Duran.  
  
"Let me guess, you found her?" asked Koren.  
  
"Yes…we met Hawk in a prison break." Replied the knight.  
  
"Oh you poor little thing…" said Lumina sarcastically.  
  
"She just had too much coffee this morning…you should have seen her on the way here!"  
  
"Yeah, well…"  
  
"AHEM!" shouted King Richard and Koren together. The room went quiet once more.  
  
"Hmph, we're out of here Lumina. We'll just have to make more plans." Koren sneered, glaring at all four of them. They both glided towards the window, ready to make their escape. Koren suddenly raised his hand into the air, and a strange feeling came over Lumina. She doubled over in confusion, while everyone but Koren and Angela stood up straight.  
  
"A call to signal the soldiers…" mumbled Angela under her breath.  
  
"Yes, your mother planned this invasion, with the help of Lumina here and her father, Drakonis. I'm with the Dragon Empire now, and Altena! You'll never defeat us!" With this statement from Koren, Lumina noticed how Duran and King Richard both blanched.  
  
"Drakonis, so this girl IS his daughter…I would have expected better…" King Richard snarled. Lumina's anger broke out once more, and she dashed forward.  
  
"Lumina! NO!!" shouted Koren, but it was too late.  
  
King Richard took out a different blade, this one looked like it was made of jade, and thrusted it into Lumina's shoulder. Lumina couldn't even scream, it felt like her entire body and soul was on fire. She had just enough energy to take steps back to Koren, and fell into his arms.  
  
"She's not dead…just paralyzed…" he mumbled quietly. And glared at King Richard, "I hate you." Even though these words were so simple, Richard looked completely abashed and hurt. Koren held the unconscious Lumina carefully, and teleported out of the castle.  
  
After arriving back into the Dragon's Hole, Koren reported the situation to Drakonis.  
  
"…she's in a coma-like state. Not dead, but she doesn't respond to anything," He said, sadly shaking his head, a few tears flowing down his face, "I'm so sorry…"  
  
"It's not your fault, Koren. That sword…it's called Beowulf's Blade. It's said to be crafted by a famous Dragon hunter. It paralyzes all of our kind for a while. She will wake up, don't worry." Drakonis replied. Koren still shook his head, and walked off.  
  
In her bed, Lumina slept. Only her dreams and memories kept her company. 


	8. Second Author's Note

Another Author's Note!  
  
Hahaha…I guess I should clear a couple things up. Chapters "Prelude to Destiny" and "Invasion" are Part One of this Fanfic. Chapters "Lost Past" and "Intrusion" are Part Two, and chapters "Darkshine's Secret" and "*******" are Part Three. I censored the last chapter's title because it will ruin EVERYTHING!! I hope you like it so far; I'll place another author's note at the beginning of Part Three. Oh, here's the titles…  
  
Part One: Roses and Blood  
  
Part Two: Sacred Sword  
  
Part Three: Dragon's Destiny  
  
Yeah, I know. Same title as the main title. So what? Oh well, READ! Keep READING!  
  
And I'm still in love with Koren, DUH.  
  
Love, Kurai 


	9. Lost Past

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Lumina slept, that dreaded sword causing her to do so, her past began to fill her dreams. She knew her past; she just never tended to think about it. But her coma-like state induced her into her memories of both love and joy and pain and fear.  
  
Her mother…Lumina hardly remembered her. For as long as she knew, she was always at the care of her father. She didn't even try to ask Drakonis about her mother; she always reminded herself that he had better things to do then visit his own memories…  
  
Even the Darkshine Knight was a memory. Lumina had always known him as a sort of uncle. He paid mind to her when he wished, but neither Lumina nor him required a constant conversation between each other. He came back with her father not long after the Great War…  
  
During that war, Drakonis went off to evade Forcena's approach. He said that humans live among their own desires, and a thirst for blood and conquer were always a trait. Lumina at that age never had seen a human…but she remember the war quite well…  
  
* * *  
  
Lumina sat on her cushioned window-view couch in her luxurious room. Neither toy nor expensive figure distracted her now…she just kept her eyes out the window. The castle was above ground now, and rain fell to the ground like her own tears. Drakonis was seen talking to one of the generals of the Dragon Army, and before Lumina could wave to him, they took off on foot, all the soldiers behind them.  
  
Suddenly, Lumina stopped crying. She tried to shed tears once more, but found that she just couldn't. It wasn't as if her emotion of grief had dissipated, but she could not force herself to cry. This deepened her sadness as she counted how many moist spots where on the pillow from the tears she had shed.  
  
Three. Only Three.  
  
With nothing else to do without her father around, Lumina snuck off past the guards into the caves below the palace. She continued down a path she never went down before, and heard a small, yelping sound. Alerted but curious, she followed it.  
  
Lumina came across a baby dragon with blue scales, yellow eyes, and a gem on his forehead. She quietly crept forward to it.  
  
"Hello, are you hurt?" she asked in a gentle voice, trying not to scare him. He looked up and gasped.  
  
"You're the Princess! Whaddya think you're doing outta the castle?" he replied back, using a voice like a street kid would use.  
  
"My father went off to fight, so I came down here to explore…so are you injured?" she pressed on.  
  
"No, but my mommy…some mean human men came down here, thinking they could get into the palace. But my mommy fought them off, and she died from them attacking back. They took her body and left me here…" he informed, looking up at Lumina innocently.  
  
"Oh you poor thing! Hey, come back with me, okay?"  
  
"Why? Why do you care about me?" he asked, his gaze confused.  
  
"I feel bad…but don't worry, my daddy will beat up those mean guys! What is your name anyway?" she inquired, now realizing she had a new friend.  
  
"Nysoro, and I'm a Pernese Miniature Water Dragon, purebred." He added, looking dignified.  
  
"Okay Nysoro! Just call me Lumina, and don't call me "Miss" unless it slips out, I hate it when the guards do it regulary." She huffed.  
  
"Okay! Do you have any food? I'm starving…" From there on, Lumina and Nysoro became best friends.  
  
After six weeks had past, Lumina's father finally returned. But he wasn't alone. Very few of the army survived, but they looked happy enough to be home, however that didn't matter nearly as much as the stranger who arrived with Drakonis did.  
  
"Father! You're back!" exclaimed Lumina, giggling as she rushed forward and hugged Drakonis. He smiled, and embraced back. He glanced at the little blue dragon behind her, who approached shyly and bowed. Drakonis smiled, knowing instantly this was one of her friends. After their reunion was finished, Lumina noticed him for the first time.  
  
"Who's he? Is he the enemy?!?" she shouted angrily, glaring at this stranger. He wore a dark suit of armor with a violet plume perched on top of his helm. He looked down at the princess with glowing eyes matching his plume. He wielded a great sword, which seemed to be made of onyx.  
  
"Enemy? No no, this is our new ally, the Darkshine Knight." Drakonis replied. Lumina released from her father and looked into Darkshine's eyes.  
  
"Do you know any games? How old are you? Where did you come from? Can I see your sword? You're eyes scare me a little, but they're pretty…What's underneath that armor? Do you have magic? Are you a dragon? What…"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there young lady! I can't understand a word you're saying." He replied in a gruff, but friendly voice. Lumina smiled.  
  
"I like him, Father," she confirmed, looking back at her dad, "He's nice." Darkshine's eyes sparkled a little bit, but since his helm and visor hid his face completely, Lumina hoped that was a smile. She took his hand and led him off.  
  
"C'mon, I want to show you my room!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
* * *  
  
'Darkshine, you've grown so different from the person you used to be…' Lumina's sub-conscious observed during these memories, 'When will you turn back to normal?'  
  
* * *  
  
Five years later, Lumina now twelve years old, she was beginning to become even more beautiful than ever. Her father was busy with new plans and kept mostly to his current advisors. Darkshine often played games with Lumina, but had to consult with Drakonis repeatedly.  
  
"I'll be right back Lumina, your father wants to see me for a second. How about we meet in the garden? We can finish the came there." Darkshine suggested, halfway through a game of Hide-And-Go-Seek with her, a Dragon Guard beside him to deliver the message.  
  
"Okay!" She agreed enthusiastically, and ran off into the garden. Nysoro was taking a nap up in her room, so Lumina walked in all alone.  
  
After sitting in the garden for about ten minutes, the Darkshine Knight finally came over to join Lumina.  
  
"Yay! But I don't feel like playing anymore…can we just talk?" inquired Lumina, innocent as ever.  
  
"Sure! What do you want to know?" replied the Darkshine Knight, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Why do people fight? It scares me when Father or you have to go out and fight…" she questioned looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well, I suppose people fight to protect what they believe in. War is just another aspect of living; you cannot go throughout your life without fighting for something, like your dreams or your hopes or what you believe in. If war is just another way to express yourself, then war is an art."  
  
"Oh…what?" asked Lumina, confused more than ever. Darkshine just laughed.  
  
"You'll understand someday."  
  
A couple days after that discussion, and after setting her father's throne on fire and forced out of the castle, Lumina went for a walk down into the caves, once again on a different path. Lumina felt an icy cold draft to her right, and looked up on the ledge. The sight made her scream internally, but the fear had caught her throat, causing no sound to come out.  
  
A tall, thin creature came out of the shadows. He had red eyes and pale, white skin. His teeth were more pointed then Lumina's, and she instantly recognized him as a vampire.  
  
"Greetings, young Dragon Princess…" he whispered in a voice that would make the bravest warriors shudder, let alone Lumina, "My name is Jagan, how are you today?"  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Lumina asked, barely able to move her lips. Her entire face was petrified with fear.  
  
"Why, I just came to see how you were doing. Are you an only child, Princess?"  
  
"Yes, my Father said that I will make a good heiress by myself," she replied, gathering some of her former confidence in the sentence.  
  
"Have you been betrothed? You know, a husband already selected for you?" Jagan inquired, eyes piercing through her.  
  
"No…I don't think so…"  
  
"Well, I know someone who would make a wonderful husband for you. He's a prince, so you'll go together just fine." Jagan's eyes glowed so brightly that Lumina wanted to shut her own so she wouldn't go blind.  
  
"No thanks, I'll be just fine…" Lumina took a couple steps backward, but Jagan pursued, his black robes flowing gently on the ground.  
  
"Please? He wants to meet you…"  
  
"No! I'm not going to meet him! Leave me alone!" Lumina shouted at him. Jagan's eyes became fierce, as if fire danced within them.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Lumina ran for it, but Jagan whipped out his hand and made a couple of gestures. Lumina stopped exactly where she was, not able to move an inch.  
  
"Let me go! Help! Somebody! Help!" Lumina cried out in vain. She was at least a mile away from the palace; nobody would be able to hear her.  
  
"Come with me now, Princess Lumina! He's waiting for you!" Jagan screeched. He slowly began to draw his hand back, and Lumina slided back with it. She suddenly felt a burning sensation throughout her body. Her eyes became fiercely Dragon like, and her hands began to develop into claws.  
  
"What? What are you doing?!?" Jagan yelled in surprise, letting her out of his psychic reach. Lumina turned on him, and held her hands up. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt right; it felt good. She felt herself float up into the air and create a ball of energy, HER energy, and smash it onto Jagan. He screeched inhumanly and fell to the ground at the same time as Lumina did.  
  
"You'll see! You'll see! The Dark Prince will have you!! I SWEAR IT! HE'LL HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" And with that, Jagan was gone. Lumina fell to her knees, and collapsed. A couple minutes later, the Darkshine Knight found her.  
  
"Princess!" he cried out and ran over to her, "oh no…she's unconscious…" Darkshine picked her up and took her back to the palace at a brisk pace.  
  
* * *  
  
'That spell…what was that spell?!? And who is the Dark Prince anyway?' Lumina thought, once again breaking through her memories. 'Will I ever see him? But I'm engaged to Koren…'  
  
* * *  
  
Five years later, a seventeen year old Lumina had forgotten all about the incident with Jagan. She hardly remembered anything, just a ball of glowing light and an un-earthly scream. She placed those vague memories in the back of her head, and focused more on her new plots to dismantle the palace. She was getting into trouble everyday now, and barely got away from being scolded by her father. She even made her own get-away vehicle with Nysoro, a gasoline-powered shopping cart. They stole the shopping cart from a storehouse of human artifacts.  
  
One day, while trying to find her bottle of nitro-glycerin she hid somewhere, Lumina wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a young…man?  
  
"Whoa! Hey, are you okay?" said the man, reaching out to help Lumina. But Lumina took one look at him and skittered away.  
  
"HUMAN! HUMAN!!!!!" she quickly hid behind a large vase and peeked out, her entire body shivering in fear.  
  
"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" cried out the human male. Lumina peeked out a little more, glaring at the stranger. He was about her age, with surprisingly deep blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a foreign outfit, a long red cape with black pants and a black shirt. He wore two golden bracelets on his right wrist, which sparkled in contrast with the jewels set in them. Despite she was mortally freaked out, Lumina noticed he was exceedingly handsome.  
  
"Who are you then?!? How did you get here?!?" Lumina asked harshly, stepping out from behind the vase and leering at this strange person.  
  
"My name is Koren Lioutte, I'm the Emperor's new advisor. You wouldn't happen to be the princess, would you?" he replied, in a gentle voice flowing like a river, bowing deeply. Lumina smiled slightly.  
  
"No one has ever bowed to me before, except for some of the guards but they don't count. Yeah, I'm the princess…and you're…here because you're my father's new advisor?" she questioned, beginning to trust him more. He stood up straight and smiled, diamond white teeth sparkling.  
  
"Yeah. I take it you're not used to seeing humans?" Koren asked politely.  
  
"I've never seen one before. Why are your eyes blue?" she replied, coming closer and looking at his sapphire eyes with her own emerald ones.  
  
"Well, I'm not part of the Dragon Tribe. Human's have blue eyes or brown eyes, but rarely have green eyes like Dragons." He answered, obviously trying to gain more of her trust. So they talked, Lumina finding out more about humans as they conversed. They walked and talked, finally arriving at the library.  
  
"Aww man…I don't come in here if I can help it…" confessed Lumina, looking around at the books as if this was her worst nightmare. Koren just laughed.  
  
"You don't like to read? I love reading, you learn a lot of stuff."  
  
"I don't want to learn anything except how much nitro-glycerin it would take to blow up the courtyard." She informed, laughing a little bit herself. All of the sudden, a huge explosion was heard down the hall.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like one of the guards found my bottle before I did…" she giggled. Koren smiled lightly.  
  
"You have to read sometime, Miss Lumina," he said, but with the word "Miss" Lumina shuddered a little bit, "I bet we can find you a book you'll like."  
  
"Okay, good luck!" she agreed, and the two began looking through shelves. After fifteen minutes of searching, several tomes were piled up on the table, all on the subject of chemistry. Lumina had to pull Koren out of a large book entitled; "Ancient Spells; What They Can Do For You!"  
  
"But that's the reason your Father wanted me here! I'm the best wizard in all of Altena!" Koren stated smugly. Lumina raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Altena? What's that? A food?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Koren laughed and walked over to a globe.  
  
"No, it's a country, like yours…see?" he said, pointing at a country to the north of the globe, "and we're here!" He added, pointing at a large island to the west of it.  
  
"Oh…I want to go to Altena!" Lumina exclaimed excitingly.  
  
"Maybe, someday." Koren replied, smiling again. A voice out in the hallway called out, telling them that Koren was needed in the Emperor's throne room.  
  
"We'll continue later, and read some of those books!" shouted Koren, walking off towards the throne room.  
  
"Will do!" sighed Lumina, watching Koren leave. She smiled, and sat down and began to daydream.  
  
* * *  
  
'Who would've thought that we would be engaged only two years later?' Lumina thought, re-calling her own memories. 'It'll be a great life with him…'  
  
* * *  
  
Lumina walked through the garden, holding Koren's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiled and sighed and kissed her forehead lightly. They walked over to the stone bench next to the lotus beds and sat down. Koren reached over into the beds and plucked a red lotus. He held it out to Lumina, and she took it gratefully. Lumina looked down at it…  
  
And it wilted.  
  
Suddenly, everything was in flames. The garden was no more and now a battlefield wreathed in fire surrounded her.  
  
"Koren! Koren where are you?" she called out desperately. She continued searching, and came across a scene that filled her fears to the peak.  
  
Koren was laying on the ground, barely alive. Still breathing, he tried to get up, only to splash back down into a pool of his own blood. Three dark figures surrounded him, and Lumina instantly recognized them as Duran, Angela, and Hawk.  
  
"Get away from him!" Lumina screeched, getting into a fighting position. Angela looked up, her eyes no longer the rare green she had, but red and covered with flames. She lifted her hand up and pointed it at Lumina. A great fireball suddenly shot out and soared at Lumina. Lumina screamed and tried to shield herself.  
  
Shot back to reality by that horrifying scene, Lumina Drakken woke up in her bed. 


	10. Kingdom of Darkness

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
Waking up in her bed panting, Lumina recalled her strange nightmare. It couldn't happen, right? It just couldn't become a real prediction! She looked around her room and heard a soft, breathing sound. She looked at the small couch near her window and saw Koren sleeping. She got out of bed and walked over to him and touched his shoulder gently. At once his eyes flew open.  
  
"You're awake!!!" he yelled and hugged her extremely tightly.  
  
"Oxygen…deprived…Koren lemme go!" she squeaked, turning blue.  
  
"Oops! Sorry…I'm just so happy to see you!" he released and kissed her gently. Returning the kiss, she had another vision of her dream. She quickly pulled away, leaving Koren confused and hurt.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, with deep concern in his eyes.  
  
"No, it's nothing, you just gave me a static shock, that's all!" Lumina replied. He laughed and they went outside to tell Drakonis.  
  
'I can't tell him! What if he freaks out?' Lumina thought. As they made their way down the main staircase towards the throne room, Koren suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Darkshine went on a mission to Rolante to try and retrieve the Wind Stone, he has yet to return. I think he'll be okay, he was really worried about you too." He informed. Lumina remembered what a father-like nature Darkshine had and decided this was typical. Entering the throne room, Lumina almost collapsed as Drakonis rushed off the throne and embraced her.  
  
"LUMINA LUMINA LUMINA LUMINA!!" he cried out, hugging her tightly and swinging her around, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! THAT STUPID SWORD!! KING RICHARD IS GOING TO PAY!!"  
  
"DAD!! Calm down!" Lumina yelled over his sobs, blushing with embarrassment glancing over at Koren. He looked like he was trying his best to bite his tongue.  
  
"Okay…okay…I'm cool…" Drakonis revived his formal attitude and strode back to the throne. He sat down and looked down upon the couple.  
  
"It is nice to see you again Lumina," he began, glaring at the guards who were giving him strange looks, "I'm afraid you can't rest for long though, you two have a new mission to go on, this time it's my order."  
  
"You are to infiltrate the Dark Cave, which is located on a continent southeast of Altena's. There, you are to find the Dark Prince and…"  
  
"The Dark Prince?!? Hey I've…" started Lumina, then reminding herself she didn't want her father to have a heart attack, "Uh…read about him in a book once!"  
  
"You read a book on your own freewill?" asked Koren and Drakonis together, obvious surprise in their voices and on their faces.  
  
"YES, I DID read a book on my own free will! What's the big deal?" she snapped. Koren recovered and looked back at Drakonis, who continued his orders.  
  
"Well anyway, you are to go into the Dark Cave, locate the Dark Prince, and assassinate him. This won't be easy, he is the Lord of the Underworld…"  
  
"The Underworld, the final resting place for all souls before reincarnation back into bodies, is located in another dimension. The Dark Cave is connected to this dimension, and you may encounter some monsters from the dimension itself, be careful there. The Dark Prince was once part of a glorious kingdom called the Kingdom of Light. However, his mind became twisted and he turned towards the dark side and his realm became the Kingdom of Darkness. He aligned himself with the darkness and became ruler of the Underworld. He constantly has to reincarnate his soul into mortal children's bodies in order to stay alive. Be wary of this as well, when the body dies he will still be able to transform into the shape, don't let him fool you!"  
  
"One last thing, beware of his ultimate form. It is said in the legends that he takes the form of a powerful demon, able to destroy everything with his touch. If this mission is not successful, which I think it will be, no offense, I will take care of him myself. Any questions?" Drakonis concluded.  
  
"Nope! Let's kick some royal Dark Prince butt!" Lumina exclaimed. Drakonis smiled at this enthusiasm.  
  
"Good, depart on the mini-airship when you're ready, good luck."  
  
Riding the airship to the Dark Cave, Lumina and Koren talked solemnly.  
  
"What did you dream about Lumina?" Koren asked, looking below as they passed over the northern area of Forcena.  
  
"I just had a major memory recall, nothing special." She replied, still avoiding the subject of her nightmare.  
  
"Oh…" Koren looked down below again, eyes still on Forcena, "you can see the scorch marks on the houses! Looks like we did a good job!"  
  
"Yeah…I don't think they'll try and retaliate either, the other kingdoms are having problems of their own. I overheard the guards saying that the Beast Kingdom invaded Jad awhile back. And Navarre is at war with Rolante right now, so they shouldn't be in the way. Oh yeah, and the Holy City of Wendel can't be invaded right now due to a shield the Priest of Light put up." Reported Lumina.  
  
"Navarre and Rolante? Hmm…that Hawk guy is from Navarre and Darkshine is at Rolante right now…do you think they'll see each other?" inquired Koren, now looking down at the mountain ranges of the Wind Kingdom.  
  
"I don't know…I don't think so…don't worry about it!" Lumina replied reassuringly. After that, they didn't talk until they landed near the Dark Cave.  
  
One step out into the weird forest, and Lumina got goosebumps. The trees and plants secreted a red poison that looked exactly like blood. The sun was out today, but the trees covered everything so that very little light and a few shadows were visible. The Dark Cave stood before them, like a giant monster with it's mouth wide open, bidding his time and just waiting for someone to walk in to be swallowed in the darkness.  
  
"Uh…kinda dark huh?" asked Koren jokingly to help raise the mood.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this over with, okay?" Lumina replied, striding forward with Koren right at her side.  
  
"I'm not scared, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not scared!"  
  
"Yes you are, your hand is shaking…"  
  
"I'm just nervous!"  
  
"With good reason to be…" suddenly spoke an eerily familiar voice, once more sending the childhood shivers up Lumina's spine. Koren and Lumina slowly turned around and saw a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at them.  
  
The room suddenly lit with an unearthly violet light. Jagan appeared dressed in the flowing black robes looking just like he did seven years ago…  
  
"You! I remember you!" Lumina snarled, while Koren did a double take.  
  
"What? You know him?" He asked Koren. Jagan simply laughed evilly.  
  
"Of course! Seven years ago I tried to get her to be a consort for my lord, the Dark Prince. But she used a strange counter charm to my telekinesis. But I'm stronger now! Say goodbye to your little blue-eyed lover Princess! I'm going to make sure you never see him again!" Jagan lifted his hand up into the air, and a swirling mass of unworldly energy appeared below Lumina, sucking her down.  
  
"LUMINA!" shouted Koren desperately trying to pull her back up. Lumina screamed as Koren's grasp was cut off by a shot of energy thrown by Jagan, and she slipped down the evil vortex. Koren tried to jump in after her, but the vortex closed, leaving him and Jagan alone in the cave.  
  
"Poor, poor mage! Get over it!" Jagan screeched, and his eyes glowed a fiercer red. But the Crimson Wizard was prepared.  
  
"YOU INFERIOR BLOOD-SUCKER! YOU'RE OVER WITH!" Koren yelled challengingly. The two warriors both charged at each other, dashing off in different directions when they almost met. Turning around, Koren threw three fireballs into Jagan's back. Crying out in pain, Jagan whirled around and faced Koren in fury.  
  
"Oh yeah?!? Well, have a real taste of the power of the Underworld!" he shouted, and lifted his hand into the air and the room became deathly cold. Suddenly, a wave of ghouls swept over Koren, freezing him with both fear and magic. Kneeling down on the ground, Koren quickly thought of something that might help. He stood up, and began to chant.  
  
"Holy words of which I speak, fill my enemy with pain to the peak! SAINT BEAM!!" Koren put his hands together, and they filled with a holy, shimmering white light. Shooting out like a missile, the beam hit Jagan in the chest, sending him back. Without a chance to get up, Koren chanted another spell and pinned him down with diamond shards that not only trapped him down by pinning his clothes, but also pierced his inhuman skin. Still shrieking in agony, Jagan's eyes glowed not red, but turned black. Poisonous rain fell from a dark void above Koren, drenching him in an acid- like wave. Barely able to see because of pain, Koren was left without a defense. Jagan burst out of the diamond spikes and concentrated on Koren. As if he became as light as air, Koren flew into the back wall with a terrible crunching noise from his left leg.  
  
Relentless of the pain, Koren stood up and glared at Jagan.  
  
"This ends right now!" he challenged, and summoned up the last bit of his energy. He created a force of fear and threw it at Jagan. The energy, which was supposed to rip out one's soul, merely passed through Jagan, but left him in a state of extreme pain and fatigue. Falling to the ground, Jagan looked up again at Koren.  
  
"You'll never get her back! EVER!!!" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"He's not dead yet…" said Koren, wincing in pain as he clutched his left leg. A broken leg, a loss of energy and completely lost, Koren stood up with much difficulty and walked off to search for Lumina.  
  
* * *  
  
Waking up in a bed with satin sheets in what looked like an elaborate boudoir, Lumina's first thought was Koren's whereabouts. Suddenly realizing her own situation, she jumped out of the bed and headed to the door. Before she reached it, however, a dark shape appeared in front of it. Lumina screeched to a halt and watched as the black mist became the form of an incredibly handsome blonde man with yellow eyes. He wore not the red cape Lumina was used to on this kind of figure, but a blue one with black armor underneath. He wore a crown made of what looked like bone and horns.  
  
"Greetings young Dragon Princess, do you know how long I've waited to have this kind of talk with you?" he asked in a smooth, flowing voice, "oh I apologize, you may call me Archdemon, I am the Dark Prince."  
  
"I never would have guessed…" hissed Lumina angrily, "Let me out! Where's Koren?" Archdemon merely chuckled evilly.  
  
"Him? Why do you want someone like him when you have someone like me?" he asked, taking a step closer to Lumina. She retreated quickly, "Oh, playing hard to get huh?"  
  
"Don't you dare come near me! I'll kill you if you come closer! I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? Transform and lose control over yourself and probably annihilate your little blonde pretty boy? I read your mind while you were asleep, you're too afraid to transform into your true form!" Archdemon sneered, smiling lustfully.  
  
"…Why did you bring me here?" inquired Lumina worryingly.  
  
"Because I wish to posses you! Listen, if our kingdoms combine we can rule the earth together, King and Queen! Isn't that what you want?" Archdemon replied.  
  
"What I want?!? You have NO IDEA of what I want! I want to be with Koren forever and live my life WITHOUT YOU!" Lumina yelled in rage, and took a swipe at Archdemon with her claws. But he evaporated into dark mist and re-formed behind her, putting his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Babe, you have no idea who you're dealing with…maybe I should let you be by yourself for a while?" Archdemon whispered in her ear gently. He disappeared once more and Lumina dashed towards the door. Before she even touched the knob, black crystal surrounded the hinges and the knobs itself. Smooth as silk, Lumina couldn't get a grip on it. Lumina staggered back over to the bed, and collapsed on it.  
  
"Koren…"  
  
Waking up several hours later, not knowing the time, Lumina sat up and looked around the room again. Sighing as she saw the door was still locked, she laid down again, only to hear a rustling noise above her. Instantly alert, Lumina hoped out of bed and looked upon the crevice above her bed. Sitting there, curled up and glaring at her with purple eyes, was a massive cat. It hoped down, and to Lumina's surprise, stood up on two legs. It walked over to Lumina, and began to change into…a woman? The woman approached Lumina with long red hair and a dress suggesting she was from the desert.  
  
"You! What are you playing at?" she hissed, glaring at Lumina with the same violet eyes.  
  
"What? Archdemon locked me in here! I want out!" Lumina complained.  
  
"You mean that my Prince just threw you in here?"  
  
"No! He wants me to marry him! Do you know a way out?" Lumina inquired desperately. The woman looked at her, and then smiled.  
  
"Anything to secure my position to be his bride. My name is Bigieu by the way, and I'll get you out." Bigieu walked over to the door and put her hand over the crystal knob. She chanted in an ancient tongue, and the crystal split apart. Lumina quickly ran out the door with Bigieu behind her.  
  
"Thanks! By the way, have you seen a man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes?" Lumina asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"BLUE eyes?!? Is he a human?" replied Bigieu.  
  
"Yes, he's my fiancé and I need to get to him!" Lumina cried out.  
  
"Oh, yeah I have seen someone like him. Sorry, I don't meet many humans…" Bigieu mumbled.  
  
"What are you? I mean, what race?"  
  
"Aychathia, we can transform into cat-like creatures at will. Come, I'll take you to your human." Bigieu informed, and ran off down a corridor Lumina following like a little puppy looking for its master.  
  
After going down some stairs back into the caves, Lumina heard a low moaning sound. Kneeling on the ground clutching his leg was Koren!  
  
"KOREN!" Lumina shouted and ran over to him. Koren looked up and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't say anything, but an enormous hug and kiss from him was enough for Lumina.  
  
"Glad to see you're happy little Princess, but what were you doing here in the first place?" asked Bigieu, waling towards the couple. Koren blanched, but was quickly cut off from his own question by Lumina's answer.  
  
"Well, we're looking for something called Mana Stones and the Mana Sword…"  
  
"The Mana Sword?!? Hey! We can't both be after it! Man, I thought you would be cool, but I guess this means we're rivals!" Bigieu sneered, facial expression changing from happiness to envy. She transformed back into a cat and climbed up a wall. Before disappearing she glanced back down and shouted: "We'll get the Mana Sword first!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
"C-can we go home now?" stuttered Koren.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon!" Lumina said soothingly and helped Koren walk out of the cave.  
  
Back inside the Dragon's Hole, Koren and Lumina gave their full report to Drakonis. Lumina's tears healed Koren's leg, and the Darkshine was standing next to Drakonis' throne, eyes shimmering.  
  
"So that's what happened? I thought you wouldn't succeed, not a problem…I'll get back at him for touching my daughter when she's engaged!" Drakonis roared.  
  
"Okay, but I guess we're not alone in the struggle for the Mana Sword," commented Darkshine.  
  
"I guess not…" whispered Koren, "I wonder who else is after it…?" 


	11. The Dark Priest

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A week after the strange encounter with Archdemon, Lumina recovered quite well. However, Koren was still royally ticked off at him, and eventually lost control and set the Darkshine Knight on fire. Drakonis was only slightly disappointed at the defeat of the couple's invasion, but even more upset at Archdemon. After nearly drowning the Darkshine Knight with a flood spell (after Koren roasted him), he felt better. And all Darkshine needed was some "me" time and a large vat of Neosporin.  
  
Meeting in the throne room for a new mission briefing, Koren and Lumina discussed the mission once more with the Dragon Emperor.  
  
"…and then he put his arms around my waist and locked me in the room!" yelled Lumina angrily. Koren flexed his fingers creating a fireball, while Darkshine hid in a vase.  
  
"Koren, no need to get hostile, I will take care of Archdemon myself," the Emperor reassured, "but for now, you have a new mission to concentrate on. This time it is both Queen Valda's and my orders…"  
  
"This mission's main goal is to infiltrate the Beast Kingdom which is located in the Moonlight Forest. Be wary, the Beastmen are very strong, and the constant moonlight in the woods will give them the ability to transform into werewolves. They'll only match your strength, but do not underestimate them."  
  
"After the Moonlight Forest is passed, you will come across the Beast Castle. In this castle rests the Masked Mage who is behind all the invasions the Beast Kingdom has been making lately. Your first job is to assassinate the Masked Mage. After that is complete, you are to secure the Moon Mana Stone, which is located in the Moon Reading Tower near the kingdom. Once again this won't be an easy mission…"  
  
"The Masked Mage is also known as the Priest of the Dark. He once lived in the Holy City of Wendel, when a little girl got sick. The only way for her to be healed was with black magic. So, Belgar, the man who became the Dark Priest, studied black magic to heal her. The girl died before Belgar found the cure, and he continued to study the dark arts. Soon, after his powers rivaled those of the Priest of Light, he was ousted from the city. He took refuge in a palace called the Mirage Palace and it can never be found."  
  
"He can change into an human beast at will, so be careful. And he has two powerful adversaries. One I believe is named Heath, who is a wizard, watch out for him Koren…the other is The Deathjester. I have no information on him, all I know is that he can devour souls. So with all this, I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks, I don't think we'll have so much trouble this time." Commented Koren, looking determined.  
  
"A small bunch of Altenian troops will be coming with you, so I am positive that it won't," Drakonis concluded, then looked at the giant vase Darkshine was hiding in.  
  
"You can come out now."  
  
* * *  
  
In the airship Lumina and Koren used for two missions before, the troops were given a last minute briefing and yelling at by Koren.  
  
"Listen, we've failed the Queen twice already! We CANNOT fail this mission!" he shouted, glaring at everyone.  
  
"Sir! What if we do fail?"  
  
"Then I'll take those responsible and make sure they don't screw up again."  
  
"But Sir! What if the Beastmen tell us that they've already controlled the Mana Stone?"  
  
"Then burn them to a crisp and re-control it!"  
  
"But Sir…"  
  
"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" yelled Lumina at the soldier. The entire troop shrunk back in fear of the Dragon Princess.  
  
"You have got to work on your people skills Lumina." commented Koren when the squads had dispersed.  
  
"I know, I know…" Lumina sighed and sat down, propping her chin into her hands.  
  
"Something up?" Koren inquired, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"I'm just really really tired of fighting…" Lumina confessed and massaged her forehead.  
  
"Hey, I had to do this kind of stuff even before I joined your father and met you!" Koren exclaimed, "You'll get used to it."  
  
"War is an art…a way of expressing yourself…that's what Darkshine told me when I was little…I understand it now! Express myself! I can't paint or write poetry, but maybe I can fight to express myself?" asked Lumina looking at Koren with curiosity.  
  
"Whatever boats your float…now wait a minute…that didn't come out right…" Koren said.  
  
"Another blonde moment, may I join in?" asked a female voice from behind the two. Lumina turned around and saw a young girl, probably only about sixteen, standing behind them. She had blonde hair as well and brown eyes.  
  
"Hullo Alyx. Lumina, this is Alyxandra, one of the best soldiers on the team," Koren introduced, "Alyx, this is my fiancé, Lumina." Lumina smiled and shook hands with Alyx.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Alyx, but what do you mean by 'another'?" inquired Lumina, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah…it's nothing! Really!" Koren sputtered out quickly, but Alyx grinned maliciously.  
  
"He may be our general but he screws up a lot too y'know. It's either when he's giving a speech or sometimes he pulls pranks on the soldiers. Ooh! Like this one time…"  
  
"Alyx, shut up. She'll see the prank soon; I'm planning to do it on the Darkshine Knight sometime next week." Koren concluded the subject with a wink at Lumina.  
  
"Oh fine," Alyx stuck her tongue out at Koren and then turned to Lumina, "Hey, when you guys get married can I be a bridesmaid? Please Lumina? Please?" Alyx questioned eagerly.  
  
"Yeah sure! I need bridesmaids anyway! Koren, who's going to be your best man?" Lumina asked.  
  
"Darkshine of course!"  
  
"Oh right…WHOA!" Lumina jumped into Koren's lap like lightning. The entire airship suddenly went dark, but soon was filled with silver moonlight pouring through the windows. A great forest stretched below and around the airship, and to the west of them stood an enormous castle with the lights still on. And to the north of them stood a large tower that seemed tall enough to scrape the bottom of the airship.  
  
"Good, we're here!" exclaimed Koren, "ready Lumina? Alyx?"  
  
"All set!" yelled Lumina and Alyx together.  
  
"Right, let's do this!"  
  
After the troops had assembled into their lines, Koren and Lumina took the lead, with Alyx behind them. It really was a beautiful place, even if it was their battleground. Bright flowers filled in the spaces where there weren't trees or bushes. The entire forest seemed like it was painted silver from the platinum ponds and lakes that were also part of the landscape. It was very peaceful…  
  
Too peaceful.  
  
"Where are the Beastmen…?" inquired Lumina. She took a couple steps forward and looked around. Suddenly a blood-curdling howl filled the air and a half-wolf, half-human creature rushed out of the bushes and tackled Lumina. The confronter and victim slid back several meters before the attacker was kicked off by Lumina. Alyx quickly stepped forward and raised her staff up high. The trees and bushes swayed so much Lumina thought they were going to rip out of the ground, when a very large whirlwind picked up the Beastman and threw him into a tree. During this single fight, hundreds more Beast soldiers burst from the forest and attacked the troops. Though the Altenian fleets were obviously trying their hardest to fend off the werewolves, casualties became very high in the first few minutes.  
  
"Lumina! Head towards the castle!" shouted Koren over the chaos.  
  
"Right!" Lumina confirmed, then turned sharply around and grabbed Alyx's arm, "Let's go!" She didn't need to be told twice. The three dashed through the forest, the angry roars and howls from the Beastmen behind them. After running for what seemed like hours, the group reached the gigantic castle.  
  
"It's locked!" yelled Alyx after testing the doors. Koren stepped forward.  
  
"Let me see…let me see…" Koren mumbled. He looked like he was about to cast a spell to burn the door into ashes, but instead he wound his arm back and punched right through the wood. He reached inside and opened the door with the inside doorknob.  
  
"There we go…what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Koren asked, looking at Alyx and Lumina's dropped jaws and raised eyebrows.  
  
"…Nevermind! We got to hurry before the catch up to us!" exclaimed Lumina and ran through the door with the other two right behind her.  
  
The castle was very dark except for the moonlight that filtered through the windows. Torches lined the hallway that the trio descended into. The emerged in a very large room, decorated with paintings of past kings and warriors.  
  
"Well…it looks like you came after all, huh?" asked a man's voice. The room became so bright so quickly it was as if the sun came down from the sky to peek through one of the windows. Standing before them was a man of about twenty with lavender hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a priest's outfit, but instead of religious symbols of the Mana Goddess, he wore ones depicting bloody skulls and demons.  
  
"Hey! Belgar, right?" Lumina shouted challengingly. The man merely smiled.  
  
"No sweetheart, my name is Heath. My, my, what are you doing fighting my dear? You'll scar your beauty…" commented Heath, taking a couple steps forward. Koren instantly stepped in front of Lumina.  
  
"Back off! She's mine!"  
  
"Oh? Well! If it isn't the Crimson Wizard Koren! Nice to meet you," the evil disciple mocked, bowing. He looked up and glanced at Alyx, "and a misfit among the nobles…" Heath stood up and began to chant a spell. Before Lumina could do anything, he threw a cloud of dark mist at Alyx. The mist passed through Alyx, ripping out a silver-colored wisp out of her body…her soul. Alyx was dead before she hit the floor.  
  
"NO!!!! ALYX!!!!" screamed Lumina and turned her emerald eyes to Heath angrily, "HOW DARE YOU HARM MY FRIEND!" Lumina felt herself rise up slowly, the same sensation running through her body she experienced seven years ago. It was bliss, not feeling anything and letting your emotions over come you. She brought up her energy with her hands, starting at her feet until the green light reached her head. She gathered the rest of it up and formed a ball of glowing, green mass. She glared down at Heath, her eyes matching her spell, and threw the energy down at him. It seemed more complete than it did seven years ago, with the floor beneath Heath glowing emerald with strange incantations and symbols. Heath screamed in pain and flew back into the wall.  
  
"That spell! Wh-what was that?" he stuttered, looking at Lumina in disbelief. Suddenly Heath's hair became silver and his clothes became white and blue, "Huh? What? Where am I?" He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Heath? What the freak are you talking about?" Koren yelled. Heath looked frantic.  
  
"Run! Quickly! Before I lose control over myself again! It's the Masked Mage! He's controlling me! Wizard, Princess, GET OUT OF HERE!" Heath warned.  
  
"Not without you! I'm not letting you be manipulated!" Lumina rushed forward as Heath stood up and ran towards her to meet her. All of a sudden, the air between them became deathly cold. Dark clouds filled with violet lightning formed between the two. Heath's eyes met Lumina's.  
  
"Run! Please leave!" Heath barely had time to shout those three words. The clouds enveloped him and he once again assumed his evil form. Behind him, a man appeared from the clouds before the dissipated. He was tall and muscular, wearing robes of green and purple. His face was concealed behind a red mask, but yellow eyes shone through holes.  
  
"Dragon Princess, Crimson Wizard, you meddle too much in other people's affairs." He spoke in a very deep voice, "I, the Masked Mage, shall finish you off!" Belgar raised his hands in the air and began to chant the same spell Heath had used to kill Alyx. Lumina backed up to Koren who held her tightly.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T DARK PRIEST!" roared a boy's voice, rough and filled with anger. Crashing through a window, a young Beastman landed on top of the Masked Mage and began to pummel him with his fists. Belgar dissipated into the same clouds as he appeared in, Heath disappearing with him. The Beastman stood up and smiled at the couple. He had bright orange hair and eyes with dark, tan skin. He wore a different outfit from the other soldiers and looked less menacing. He was cut like a diamond, muscles bulging so large that they rivaled those of the Darkshine Knight's or Duran's.  
  
"You okay? Me came just in time! Oh, me sorry, me Kevin! Prince of Beast Kingdom, son of Beast King!" Kevin stated, not looking fond of his last two titles.  
  
"Are you on your father's side?" asked Koren.  
  
"No! Beast King kill many people without cause! He killed my best friend Karl…Beast King will pay for damage he do!" Kevin slammed his fist into his hand angrily.  
  
"Thank you Kevin, you saved our lives! What can we do for you?" Koren questioned excitingly.  
  
"All in day's work, red-cape man! Err…what your names?"  
  
"My name is Koren, and this is Lumina. We're here to find the Moon Mana Stone." Koren informed, "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Female humans enter Moon Reading Tower already, they get stone. Kevin not upset, me glad me can help!" Kevin saluted the two, "Me must go, me must see if Deathjester at tower. Goodbye Lumina and Koren!"  
  
"Goodbye Kevin! And thanks!" Lumina shouted and they both waved. Kevin smiled and waved back, and jumped through the window he came through.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a nice Beastman, I think he's really cool." Koren commented, safely back inside of the airship. Lumina didn't say anything and looked back outside the window at the fading sunset. Koren got up and went over to her, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Alyx…she wanted to be my bridesmaid so much…she'll never become one now!" Lumina shouted in agony and began to cry. Her three tears fell on the floor and dried up, but Lumina continued to sob, even without the tears. Koren brought her into his arms slowly and held her.  
  
"We'll get the Masked Mage back, I promise…" he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Okay…" Lumina mumbled and looked at the sunset, "Belgar, you will pay for killing my friend…" Lumina let herself relax in Koren's arms. But as she closed her eyes, she saw once more the fire-wreathed battlefield from her nightmare, Koren lying down in his own blood. She gasped and clutched Koren tighter.  
  
"It'll be okay. Hey, we need to have a party! We've done so much and have had no time to celebrate!" Koren exclaimed and hugged her back. Lumina looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, when my father leaves to go take care of the Masked Mage and the Dark Prince, we'll throw the biggest party ever!" She yelled excitingly, and looked out the window to see the Dragon's Hole, her home, THEIR home, in view.  
  
**Note from Author: okay, chapter "The Mana Holyland" may take a bit longer, because it is very very long. But it is so funny and I hope to have a party like the one in it someday…mwahaha! Err…just a little suggestive theme (barely noticeable) in it, but like I said, pretty funny chapter. Today is 2/6/02 and I'll see if I can have it done soon.  
  
-Kurai 


	12. The Mana Holyland

Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Only three days after Lumina and Koren can back from the Moonlight Forest, Drakonis set out to defeat the Dark Prince and the Masked Mage. He bid Lumina, Koren, the Darkshine Knight, and Nysoro farewell, and warned them that if he came back and found the castle in ruin, he'd kill them. But, the infamous trio of trouble (Lumina, Koren and Nysoro) had other plans. The party Koren had suggested on the airship was planned for the night Drakonis left.  
  
Koren ordered cappuccino makers for the party and Lumina made sure the chefs made tons of sugar cakes. Darkshine tried to make Koren and Lumina change their minds, but gave up and set out all the fire extinguishers in the castle and made sure the floors were polished enough. Even the guards prepared for the party, and abandoned their duties to celebrate. Nysoro supervised all of the set up, and borrowed an extremely large stereo from Altena. Everything was set and at six o' clock in the afternoon, the party got started.  
  
With the stereo booming so loud that Lumina was sure it could be heard in Forcena, Koren started the party by showing off some pretty amazing break dancing moves. For once, he was not wearing his crimson cape, which made it easier to move. Lumina looked at him in awe when he finished but he just smiled and kissed her, blocking her questions. Darkshine surprised everyone by matching Koren's dancing moves with his own, and the room cheered loudly when he finally got up. When most of the guards went, they separated into their own circles with their friends, and Koren was nice enough (or hyper enough) to let the soldiers dance with Lumina. At around nine o' clock, Nysoro came flying in carrying one of the fire extinguishers.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TERROR FROM THE SKIES! FLEE IN TERROR PITIFUL MORTALS! MWAHAHAHAHA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and sprayed everyone with the fire extinguisher. Darkshine grabbed one for himself and shot Nysoro down, and the two started the great frozen war. Koren and Lumina battled it off, while the guards merely laughed their heads off. After all of them were empty, the crew of four warmed up and went over to the polished floors. It was well past midnight, but EVERYONE (yes, the Darkshine Knight too) was high off the sugar and coffee, so it went unnoticed. They began to skate all over the slick floors, Lumina and Koren dancing together and Nysoro and Darkshine gliding about, trying to throw water balloons at each other. Finally, at around six o' clock in the morning, the four finally collapsed in a sugar and coffee crash.  
  
Lumina awoke the next morning in Koren's arms. She sat up and looked around. The place was completely trashed out, but she didn't care. She nestled back against Koren, who woke up a few moments later. After a good morning kiss, Koren's eyes became thoughtful.  
  
"Hey, the prank I was talking about! C'mon, we just need two flashlights!" Koren whispered and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through some of the drawers and found two flashlights. He quickly rushed out again and creeped over to Darkshine. He was still way out, a single water balloon still in his hand.  
  
"I don't get it, what're you going to do?" inquired Lumina quietly. Koren grinned.  
  
"You'll see…shhh!" He pressed a finger to his lips and turned back to Darkshine. He placed both of the flashlights over his eyes, shaking with laughter. Suddenly, he flicked them both on.  
  
"TRUCK! TRUCK!!!!! AHHHHH!" Koren yelled at the same time as when he turned the flashlights on. Darkshine's violet eyes flew open and he screamed and fell behind the couch he was resting on. Most of the guards woke up at Koren's shouting, figured out what was going on, and laughed at Darkshine. Lumina couldn't make any sound she was laughing so hard and Koren was hysterical. Slowly from the couch, Darkshine's feather swooped across like a shark fin. Koren stood up and peered over the couch, and in the next second, was pulled over by Darkshine. Over the noise of Lumina laughing and Koren being pummeled with a pillow by Darkshine, a loud buzzing was heard. Koren quickly stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"That's the communicator! Oh crud, I bet it's Queen Valda!" He yelled frantically and turned on the communicator. Queen Valda appeared on the screen and dropped her "good morning" and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What on earth were you doing last night?" She asked, her voice filled with surprise as she looked at the state of Koren's clothes and hair. Lumina came up behind Koren, trying to fix her own hair. Valda looked back and forth between Koren and Lumina and smiled.  
  
"Oh…I ge-"  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Koren and Lumina together, blushing deeply. Darkshine and Nysoro laughed hysterically in the background, and Lumina rolled up her sleeves, grabbed a pillow, and strolled over to them.  
  
"My Queen, no! We just had a party last night celebrating our accomplishments. We had sugar cakes and tons of coffee, I apologize for my appearance." Koren bowed deeply.  
  
"No Koren, you're nineteen years old, live your life to the fullest!" Valda commented, over the cries of pain from Nysoro and Darkshine, "but it is extremely important you come to Altena IMMEDIATELY. All four of you! Please hurry!"  
  
"Yes your highness!" Koren barked and bowed once more. Valda smiled and the communicator turned off. Lumina walked back to Koren with Darkshine and Nysoro behind her, wincing.  
  
"Important huh? Okay, let's get ready and move out!" Koren commanded and ran up to his chambers.  
  
"More important than you and Lumina…oof!" Darkshine started, but got a mouthful of pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
Arriving in at Altena's castle with half a doughnut in her mouth, Lumina had to run as fast as she could to keep up with Koren's strides. His hair and clothes were absolutely perfect…and Lumina was halfway there. The four of them burst into the throne room, startling half a dozen Altenian soldiers. Koren straightened himself up, looking dignified, and walked up to the throne and bowed.  
  
"Yes, my Queen?" he asked obediently.  
  
"The most wonderful thing has happened! The gate to the Mana Holyland is opening!" Valda exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her throne. Koren stood there silent for a second, swayed, and fell over to one side.  
  
"Koren!"  
  
"I'm okay!" he confirmed, standing up grinning, "is the airship ready for departure?"  
  
"Yes, all four of you go without me. I'll stay right here." Valda informed, a hint of hyperglycemia in her voice.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Said Koren and bowed deeply once more. The gang of four went outside the throne room and into the courtyard. Koren stood all alone, brought himself together, and thrust his hands in the air laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING TO THE MANA HOLYLAND!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He rushed over to Lumina and picked her up, laughing like a maniac. He dropped her and ran around the trees going hysterical and finally plopped on the ground, exhausted but still grinning.  
  
"Whoa, that coffee must be more potent than we thought!" pondered Darkshine aloud.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the Altenian airship, Koren was still bouncing off the walls and Lumina, for once, sat still. The Mana Holyland, the single goal they were reaching for all this time. In that land, placed in the roots of the Mana Tree, was the Sword of Mana. That sword would save all of Altena from freezing over.  
  
But why did her father want it? Did he want to get back at Forcena? That had to be it, because her father ordered Koren to place the palace, which once stood in the open, into the caves. After that, he became so obsessed with his work that he barely came out of his private study. So the Mana Sword would avenge them for what Forcena did…it sounded logical.  
  
"Hey Koren, where is the gate anyway?" asked Nysoro, looking out the windows.  
  
"The gate stands on the Island of Oblivion, we should be able to reach the Holyland from there," Koren commented, then looked over to Lumina, "hey, you're looking thoughtful, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking of what we're going to do with the Mana Sword…" Lumina trailed, staring off into space.  
  
"Yeah…we'll save Altena now! Hey, we're almost there!" Koren noted and looked down out of the window.  
  
"Oh crud."  
  
"What?" inquired Lumina, looking out of the window as well. She suddenly realized why they had a reason to be upset.  
  
Below them was a mass array of colors. Eleven shapes were below, eight of them glowing in different colors. Lumina identified a mermaid, a tree being, a ghost, a demon, a fireball, a gnome, a little girl, and a chubby little blue blob. But that wasn't nearly as startling as the other three figures that were down there…  
  
It was Duran, Angela, and Hawk.  
  
"THEY opened the gate? They must've used the powers of the Elementals…" Koren mumbled.  
  
"Oh, is that what those things are? I was wondering…" Nysoro commented, looking over Lumina's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, all of them…Undine, Dryad, Wisp, Shade, Salamando, Gnome, Luna, and Jinn…" Koren whispered, lost in thought. Then he snapped back to reality, "Okay, let's blow 'em up!"  
  
"What? Duran and his friends too?" Lumina asked. Darkshine quickly stood up and looked down, eyes shimmering.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Koren confirmed and gave a signal to one of the soldiers. She nodded and played with some buttons on the control panel. There was a shake and Lumina saw one missile fly right at the group. The ground exploded beneath them and she noticed that the Elementals disappeared, but Angela, Duran, and Hawk flew back several yards. Koren strolled over to the control panel and pressed a button.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I would just like to thank all three of you for opening the gate for us!" Koren spoke, the button magnifying his voice magically. He laughed and signaled to the soldier once more. Lumina watched another missile fly at them and bury them in dust. Darkshine gave a violent shudder, and sat back down.  
  
"Okay, we're about to go into the Holyland…" Koren trailed off. Lumina looked down below at the island. The elementals were gone, but a swirling vortex of rainbow colors covered a small part of the island. The airship suddenly gave a violent shake. Lumina held herself steady and watching in a daze as the prism colors surrounded the airship. She felt it turn around and around, twirling with the mass. They were shot upwards so fast Lumina almost lost her balance.  
  
When the colors receded, Lumina stood up and looked out the window. The view was incredible. Below them stretched an entire continent surrounded by clouds. Rivers and forests were scattered everywhere, including a few visible stone ruins. To the north of where they entered, stood the largest tree Lumina had ever seen. It made the airship look like a little toy!  
  
"The Mana Tree…" whispered Koren, "I can't believe it!" He motioned for the pilot to land in a clearing. Even after the airship halted, Lumina stood in disbelief.  
  
"Lumina? Lumina!" shouted Nysoro, climbing up her back and pulling her earlobe. Lumina jolted back to reality, and headed towards the door. Pleasant smells of flowers and greenery met her as she stepped out.  
  
"Sir!" an Altenian soldier called out to Koren, who was also looking around in wonder, "we're not alone sir! Out sensors are picking up something!" Koren quickly ran back inside the airship, swore loudly, and ran back.  
  
"Someone else is coming in!" he yelled. The Altenian troops got their weapons and spells ready. Lumina heard a great flapping noise and turned to her left. Out of the sky came a troop of Beastman soldiers, riding gigantic birds. The birds dropped the warriors off and swooped back down into the clouds. The two armies stood there for a moment, when an eerily familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hey baby," greeted the most unexpected person, Heath. He strode out of the crowd of Beastmen and strutted over to Lumina, grinning and smoothing his hair back. Lumina took a couple steps backward and Koren dashed forward pushing up his sleeves. Heath put up his fists when a Beast warrior suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"I smell something! Someone else is coming!" he proclaimed. Everyone looked around and something caught their eye. Out of the white mass of clouds came a…ship that normally would be used for the sea tied with giant balloons to make it fly?!? It landed quietly to the right of the Altenian airship.  
  
"Whoa! Uh, Jagan, we're not alone!" came Bigieu's from inside the "airship". The two fiends ran out, with dozens of ninjas, thieves and assassins behind them.  
  
"Navarre, the Beast Kingdom, and Altena, this just keeps getting better and better…" muttered the Darkshine Knight darkly.  
  
"Whatever!" screamed Bigieu angrily, "ATTACK THEM!"  
  
"GO!" yelled Koren and the top of his lungs to the Altenian troops.  
  
"CHARGE!" shouted Heath to his own warriors. The three armies clashed together, magic spells, knives, and claws swiping through the air. Over the screams of pain and calls of agony Koren reached Lumina.  
  
"RUN! TO THE MANA TREE! WE MUST GET THE SWORD!" he ordered. Lumina dashed off at the same pace. Darkshine and Nysoro got the hint and ran after them. Unfortunately, so did the enemy. Bigieu and Jagan ran after the four with Heath and another stranger with a maniac smile and a scythe strapped to his back, Lumina guessed this was the Deathjester, bringing up the rear. Through the forests they ran, the battle behind them complete chaos. Several times, the strange parade would try to attack each other, but the went back to racing instead. After an hour of the crazed relay, the Deathjester screamed inhumanly.  
  
"MASTER! Heath! Something's wrong with Master!" he screeched in a completely unearthly voice, and both of them fell to the ground clutching their heads. Lumina only glanced behind her for one second before resuming the race. A few minutes later, Bigieu cried out in pain.  
  
"My Prince! I sense his danger, or worse! His death!" she proclaimed in misery and tumbled to the ground with Jagan in exhaust. Nysoro, Lumina, Koren, and Darkshine continued.  
  
"I guess the Emperor got both of their leaders!" Nysoro cheered, hanging onto Lumina's shoulder. The group slowed to a walk, and forced their way through the trees.  
  
"We should rest, it's a long way to the Mana Tree…" gasped Lumina, clutching her side. Koren nodded exhaustingly and sat down on a rock. Darkshine collapsed against a tree and Lumina just laid down in the grass. She began to fall asleep when she was suddenly grabbed and put into a bush. She was about to attack the person who grabbed her but realized it was Darkshine.  
  
"They're coming!" he whispered loudly, "they're here!"  
  
"Who's here?" Lumina replied. She heard the sound of feet shuffling and peeked out of the bushes. Out of the trees came Duran, Angela and Hawk.  
  
"Crud! What are they doing back?!?" Lumina exclaimed in a hushed voice. Koren shook his head angrily. Darkshine, however, shook Koren's shoulder.  
  
"Look! Look what's following them!" he muttered. Koren glanced at Duran's back and his eyes grew large. Lumina looked over and gasped lightly. A very small little girl followed them, glowing green and flying with wings.  
  
A Faerie!  
  
"No way! That stupid thing must've helped them here!" Koren hissed, "Darkshine, get it." Darkshine sighed and crept like a thief in the night out of the bushes. He crawled over the Duran so quietly it was as if he wasn't there. Before the creature had a chance to scream, Darkshine grabbed the Faerie and hopped back into the bushes in silence.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," whispered Koren over the muffled squeals of the Faerie, "We take the Faerie hostage, let them get the Mana Sword, and try and make a trade. That way, they'll have to give in!" The Faerie screamed in Darkshine's hands. Darkshine heaved an annoyed sigh and conked the Faerie on the head with his fist, knocking her out. The four ran back as fast as they could, Koren and Lumina using the vanishing technique, Nysoro flying like an arrow with his wings, and Darkshine taking long strides. They finally reached the entrance, and were horrified by the scene they saw.  
  
The entire battleground was covered with dead bodies, some more complete than others. Thieves, mages, and Beastmen laid everywhere on the ground, in trees, floating in rivers…  
  
"Oh Goddess…" Lumina mumbled numbly. Koren shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, let's see if anyone is inside the ship." He suggested and walked to the airship. When he entered a couple of injured soldiers greeted him.  
  
"Sir, there are only twenty of us left…" she choked. Koren nodded and smiled.  
  
"Then you twenty will be honored when we get back to Altena," Koren proclaimed, making the soldiers eyes shine, "stand-by, we'll be leaving shortly."  
  
Koren walked back outside and stood next to Lumina. There was a loud rustling of the bushes ahead of them and suddenly, the three forms of Duran, Angela, and Hawk burst out. But they were different…  
  
Duran's hair was a lighter shade then what it usually had been, and he wore light green armor and brown underclothes. Angela's hair was no longer purple, but chestnut brown and she wore a baby blue outfit with gloves and boots the same color as her hair. Hawk looked completely different now, his hair much much darker than usual and his eyes more menacing.  
  
"Ah, so you class changed, fair enough." Koren mocked. Duran's eyes filled with fury as he drew his sword.  
  
"You idiot, give her back!" he snarled. Lumina growled angrily at this insult and flexed her claws out. Koren simply stepped forward smiling.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depends, really. We'll make a trade…"  
  
"What kind of trade?" questioned Hawk, raising and eyebrow and crossing his muscular arms. Koren grinned.  
  
"Follow us and see!" he yelled and transported everyone into the airship. Before Lumina could recover from the movement, they were flying back to Altena at top speed. 


	13. Captive!

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sitting in the airship, dazed, Lumina remained silent. Koren looked full of himself and Darkshine finally gave up on holding the struggling Faerie (who woke up minutes after they departed) and put her in a jar. She screamed shrilly and began to scold Darkshine.  
  
"You JERK! How dare you treat me like this!" she screeched in a high- pitched voice.  
  
"Why Duran and the others put up with you, I will never know." Darkshine teased, eyes shimmering.  
  
"Ooh, when Duran gets through with you!" the Faerie shrieked crossing her arms. Darkshine glanced at the Faerie, when suddenly the light bulb above them burned out.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Your airship isn't so fancy after all, huh?" she mocked, sticking her tongue out at Koren. He growled angrily and threw a fireball at the broken bulb, shattering it. He grabbed the jar away from Darkshine, took a chair and stepped up on it. He quickly untwisted the lid and shoved the jar into the empty slot, screwing it in. The Faerie's green light filled the room.  
  
"There we go." Koren proclaimed, laughing and sitting down. Darkshine gave a great "Ha!" at the Faerie who just pouted and sat down. She looked around the airship, sighing, and suddenly noticed Lumina and gave out a loud squeak.  
  
"Oh GODDESS! You can't be!" she exclaimed flying up against the jar. Lumina glanced up from her arms, where she was resting her head trying to sleep.  
  
"What? Never seen a person of the Dragon Tribe before?" she inquired jokingly. Faerie's eyes grew huge.  
  
"You're…no, you can't be! Why would you be helping these two? Your mother!"  
  
"Excuse me?!?" said Lumina loudly, doing a double take, "My mother? What about her?" Faerie's eyes grew even larger.  
  
"Your mother…your mother is…your mother…" she gasped, but couldn't find the words. Darkshine began to laugh.  
  
"Ha, yo' mama so fat she took up all four sides of the milk carton!" he joked, laughing. Koren took up too.  
  
"Yo' mama so stupid she dropped a quarter into a parking meter and expected gumballs to drop out!" Koren and Darkshine began the "Yo' Mama" joke face-off.  
  
"Yo' mama so stupid she tripped over the cord of a cordless phone!"  
  
"Yo' mama so fat that when she was exercising she made the CD skip…in the radio station!"  
  
"Yo' mama so old her memory is in black and white!"  
  
"Yo' mama so fat I ran around her twice and got lost!"  
  
"Yo' mama so stupid she stared at an orange juice carton because it said concentrate!"  
  
"Yo' mama so ugly that when she was born, the doctor slapped her mother!"  
  
"Yo' mama…"  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" Lumina and the Faerie shouted together over the hysterical laughter of Darkshine and Koren. They cleared their tears of mirth and settled down. Lumina rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Sunset had settled into Altena, making everything a bright orange. Koren signaled to the pilot and they landed in the port. The four captors and the one captive strode to the castle, the citizens giving them amazed looks. When they reached the throne room, Valda stood up excitingly.  
  
"You're back! Um…where's the sword?" she questioned, her face going from gratitude to puzzlement. Koren sighed and stepped up to Valda, not bowing.  
  
"Thank you for all your help Valda," he sneered in a voice he never used with the Queen before, even dropping her title, "but your role is over!" He lifted up his hand and before Valda could do anything, Koren's signature fireballs shot at her, blasting her off her throne, knocking her crown off her head. She tried to yell back, but was weakened by his magic. Lumina gasped.  
  
"Koren! What are you doing?" she screamed. Koren turned to her. His eyes were not normal, their sapphire luster now gone and replaced with a crimson tinge.  
  
"Just following the orders your father gave me when I first joined up. 'When we are sure we will receive the sword, take care of the Queen of Reason.' The Queen of Fools would be more fitting…" he snarled. He strode forward and sat down in Valda's throne. He smiled at Lumina.  
  
"Come on now, don't tell me you actually fell for her act. She just wants the sword to not only recover Altena but to claim it for Altena! This world belongs to the Dragon Empire, just like it did thousands of years ago. Don't you want your succession to the throne to be a glorious one?" he charmed, still smiling. Lumina thought hard for a second, the world once belonged to the Dragon Tribe? Then it was their world!  
  
"…Yes." She confirmed and stood on Koren's right while Darkshine stood on his left. Koren stood up, holding his forehead.  
  
"Oops, forgot something…" he muttered and held his hand up high. Lumina listening carefully, and heard what sounded like a thousand roars from the middle of the castle.  
  
"To slow Duran and his pals down…" he informed, sitting down in the throne again and taking up Lumina hand.  
  
"No! Princess Lumina, listen to me!" croaked Valda sitting up a little, "Stop, please stop!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lumina growled and kicked Valda in the ribs. She lost her breath and collapsed again, "I am sick of humans telling me what to do! Koren and Alyx are the only decent humans I've ever met!"  
  
"…And I'm not human, I would be ashamed to call myself one…" trailed off the Darkshine Knight. Faerie struggled in her jar but to no avail. Koren closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"…They're almost here…" he mumbled, and stood up. A few moments later, Duran, Angela and Hawk burst in with rage in their eyes. Angela glanced at her mother and screamed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" she screeched, taking out her staff. Koren smirked.  
  
"You're late," was his reply, and he sat back down in Valda's throne, "shall we make the deal now?"  
  
"…What do you want?" growled Duran.  
  
"The Faerie for the Mana Sword!" Koren exclaimed, standing up again in anger.  
  
"What?!?" yelled all three of them at the same time.  
  
"Guys! No!" Faerie cried out, but Darkshine shook her jar, which shut her up quickly.  
  
"Aw, man…" sighed Duran, dropping his guard. He put his head in his hand and began to think. Angela just gaped at her mother who was looking at her desperately with blood streaking her face. Hawk looked at Duran.  
  
"We have to, she helped us get all the way here." He proclaimed. Duran nodded and stepped forward. He un-strapped an extra sword from his belt Lumina had been looking at with wonder. It glowed with pure white light with an emerald tint. Duran strode forward and held the sword out to Koren, glaring at him. Koren eyes grew hungry as he took the sword from Duran's hand. He held it looking at it wondrously, his eyes reflecting its glow.  
  
"It's amazing…so powerful…but…argh…why is it becoming so heavy?" he said with much difficulty. He began to stoop down, purple lightning shocking him. He finally cried out and fell to the ground, trembling in pain. Darkshine stepped forward and took out his sword, made of onyx. He chanted and pointed his sword at Koren. Dark purple and crimson smoke and lights struck him and he slowly recovered.  
  
"…ahhh…hahaha!" he laughed, standing up again, "the sword now accepts me as its master!" Duran hung his head in defeat. Hawk stepped forward.  
  
"Give her back NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Koren raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Very well…" he muttered and signaled to Darkshine. Darkshine unscrewed the jar and threw the Faerie out at Duran. Duran caught her gently and held her in his palm.  
  
"Not to disturb this reunion but we got things to do!" Koren commanded, "Darkshine! Release the God-Beasts!" Darkshine nodded and walked towards the window, and vanished like an apparition. Koren turned to Valda.  
  
"Now that we have the sword, all I would like to say is…enjoy your after-life!" he mocked. He chanted the spell Lumina had heard only once before. He pointed his hand at Valda and a purple mist shot out. Angela screamed as she saw her mother's soul rip out of her body. Valda fell limp to the ground and slowly faded away. Angela burst out into tears.  
  
"MOTHER! KOREN! HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed in agony and fell to her knees.  
  
"She never loved you anyway, so why are you getting so upset?" he snarled. Angela looked up at him, looking like a small child, now helpless.  
  
"Let's go Lumina, we have to get ready for the biggest war of them all!" Koren proclaimed. Lumina looked at Angela, a small pang of pity striking her heart. Lumina confirmed her thoughts on humans. She nodded to Koren and he summoned up a vortex. The two jumped in and disappeared, leaving Duran, Angela, and Hawk devastated.  
  
* * *  
  
Back inside the Dragon's Hole, Lumina sat there in thought. They overthrew a Queen and then killed her, leaving Angela an orphan. But in return they now had the most powerful item in existence at their disposal. They would reclaim the world in the name of the Dragon Empire, and Lumina would become the Empress someday…but she felt strange. Koren sat beside her, on the couch next to her window in Lumina's chambers. His eyes had returned to normal, yet they still focused on the Mana Sword. He shook his head.  
  
"I was only following orders…but why do I feel like I didn't have control?" he thought aloud. Lumina shrugged.  
  
"I feel like that too…the way you said everything, you didn't sound like you." She replied. Koren shook his head again and took off his cape. He strapped the sword to his back and put back on his crimson cloak. He sat down again and turned to Lumina.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Depressed, and confused," she stated, "I'm glad we have the sword, but me being the Empress of the entire world…?"  
  
"I know, you hate your responsibilities…" Koren mumbled, smiling, "but I feel depressed too…"  
  
"…and I know why," came Drakonis' voice from the door. Lumina and Koren stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"What do you mean father?" Lumina inquired. The Dragon Emperor smiled.  
  
"It's here, it's causing your behavior, just a side effect, you'll get used to it," he proclaimed, "but it's here."  
  
"What, my Lord?" Koren asked in puzzlement, "What is here?"  
  
"The Dark Mana Stone," Stated Drakonis, "It's here, in the caves." 


	14. The Stone of Darkness

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 12  
  
"WHAT?!?" exclaimed both Koren and Lumina together. Drakonis smiled.  
  
"I knew you would surprised. It is in the Dark Hall in the Glass Desert. That's why you are acting depressed, it's the power of the stone." He informed, still grinning.  
  
"I hardly know anything about it though…" trailed off Koren, shaking his head in confusion, "it was supposed to have been destroyed…"  
  
"Well, it's here. Look, the Stone of Darkness contains the most powerful God-Beast of them all, Zable-Fahr. It was amazingly sealed up carefully by the Goddess when she banished them from the world. I know what Darkshine has done, he has released the God-Beasts, hasn't he? Well, the binding on Zable-Fahr will take longer to break off. Until then, I think you should see the Stone." The Dragon Emperor confirmed.  
  
"But, Father, how did it get here?" Lumina inquired.  
  
"Um…to tell you the truth…I….don't know." Drakonis proclaimed calmly, however, behind his back his hands wringed nervously, "Let's go." Drakonis turned and left the room, Koren and Lumina following.  
  
They left the main entrance of the Dragon Palace and started through the caves to get to the Glass Desert. Several beings of the Dragon Tribe walked among the caves, stopping to bow to the Emperor, his daughter, and his advisor. Some were in their Dragon forms, their scales matching their soul color. Some had humanoid forms with the same characteristic green eyes of the Empire, but some had different hair. However, when one didn't have blond hair they had markings on their face to prove they were of the Tribe.  
  
"Good evening, your Majesty and Highness, and Lord Koren," greeted the guard at the entrance to the city, he wore green armor with a red dragon encrusted on the breastplate, "going to the Glass Desert?"  
  
"Yes Jargon, we have business with the Mana Stone." Stated Drakonis.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty…Princess Lumina?" asked Jargon, looking at the strange expression on her face, "is something wrong?"  
  
"…No, I'm just tired…" she whispered softly. Drakonis turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You will have plenty of time to rest when we return from the Glass Desert, just keep going." Said Drakonis. Jargon nodded to them and opened the gate. Drakonis nodded in thanks and the three left the city.  
  
They exited through the mouth of a statue of a Dragon's head. Lumina looked at it as they left, the eyes of it glowing the same color as Darkshine's did. She quickly caught up to Koren and snuggled up close to him. He put an arm around her.  
  
'It's the Stone, that's why I'm acting like this…it's only the Stone' Lumina thought, trying to better her mood. They traveled down two flights of stairs cut into the rocks. They passed a golden statue that looked oddly like a beautiful angel holding a staff, but the head was cut off.  
  
"A statue of the Goddess, it's an ancient one." Koren informed looking at the statue too. Drakonis didn't say anything and moved on. They finally reached a cave so dark it reminded Lumina of the Dark Prince's hideout.  
  
"Inside." Spoke Drakonis, still walking. Lumina hesitantly followed, Koren walking ahead of her now.  
  
It actually wasn't so dark inside after all, but that was only because of the unearthly glow the Mana Stone was giving off. It was massive, a giant rock cut into the shape of a diamond with the top cut off. It had little sparks of violet light shoot across it now and then and Lumina barely made out faint roars coming from inside of it.  
  
"Zable-Fahr is desperately trying to get free again, but other then that the Stone is perfectly safe." Muttered Drakonis, stepping forward and touching the Stone. Lumina stepped forward cautiously, and suddenly a great wave of pain went through her, causing her to fall back. Koren quickly spun around and caught Lumina before she hit the ground.  
  
"Lumina! Are you okay?!?" he asked frantically, worry crossing his face. Lumina stood up from Koren's arms and tried to approach the Stone again, only to coil back once more due to the stabbing agony.  
  
"AAAH! Why? Why isn't it letting me near it?!?" she screamed in frustration. She ran back several yards and charged at the Stone.  
  
"LUMINA, NO!!" yelled Drakonis. But Lumina ran forward as fast as she could and reached the point where she couldn't go back before. Instead of pain, a sensation of fear and coldness swept through her, paralyzing her where she stood. She stood still, not moving, until black lightning appeared at the "barrier" and struck her back. Koren ran over quickly and helped her up.  
  
"What the heck is up with that thing?" she screeched, blood flowing down her forehead and staining her hair. Koren shook his head and held her.  
  
"I don't know but don't go near it…" he mumbled. He set her down gently on the cave floor and stood up. Cautiously, Koren approached the Stone without being forced back. He reached his hand up, but stopped.  
  
"It's energy surpasses mine…I can't touch it. You are just stronger than the both of us your Majesty. I-I'm sorry." Koren stuttered.  
  
"That's okay Koren, Lumina, I just wanted you to take a look at it before Zable-Fahr breaks free. This Stone is going to come in hand…" Drakonis whispered, smiling. He turned to Lumina and put his hand over her. He chanted the same spell that King Richard had used to heal himself, and Lumina felt the pure white light flow through her body and re-energize her. She stood up and sighed at her father.  
  
"How?" she inquired, crossing her arms.  
  
"What Duran and his little friends don't know is that every time they defeat a God-Beast, the energy returns to me. When they destroy Zable- Fahr, it's energy will become one with me, and together, we'll all be too great a match for them!" he exclaimed excitingly.  
  
"How are you so sure that they'll defeat Zable-Fahr?" asked Koren.  
  
"I know Duran's kind, they're so stubborn and persistent they'll do anything to reach what they want. Let's leave now, Lumina and you obviously need rest." He replied and they left the horrid Stone. Little did all of them know, that the Stone watched them leave, watching them, with two terrible yellow eyes. 


	15. Intrusion

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 13  
  
After a night of long, LONG rest, Lumina awoke in the morning feeling much better. Her mood had brightened several notches and she was ready to do anything. Nysoro joined her as she strolled through the castle. The guards patrolled the hallways, seeming a lot more nervous then usual. Lumina bumped into one of them on accident.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Lumina apologized quickly. The guard shook his head.  
  
"Not at all Princess, please don't apologize. Um, even though we all had to clean up the palace before your father returned, be barely made it!" he replied, smiling. Lumina smiled back and after the guard bowed to her, she left. She continued to walk the hallways until she reached a long flight of stairs.  
  
"Huh? I've never seen this before!" Nysoro exclaimed, "Let's check it out, okay?"  
  
"Right." Lumina sighed, and climbed the stairs. The circled around and around hundreds of feet, making Lumina dizzy. When they finally reached the top, Lumina was amazed.  
  
It was almost like a temple, statues of past Emperors decorating it, in both humanoid and Dragon forms. It was actually the top of one of the towers. Nysoro jumped off Lumina's shoulders and began to examine the statues, and got stuck in the mouth of a Dragon one. Lumina smiled and decided he would get himself out, so she walked to a corner. Looking out into the Dragon's Hole, Lumina saw several villages and towns hustling and bustling with citizens. She propped her chin in her hands and began to think…  
  
'It's been a while…since I've had time to think like this. So much is happening so quickly I can hardly keep up with it. I wonder what's going to happen?'  
  
'Koren…he's been acting differently, who would have thought that he would kill Valda? He's human too…but he's the only one I trust besides Alyx. But why? Why has he been acting so differently?!?'  
  
'Darkshine too. When father said that we were going to invade Forcena, his attitude drastically changed. He's no longer the pompous, caring Knight I knew, but closed and anit-social. Why is he so interested in Duran? Do sword wielders have bonds to each other or something? That must be it. I've never seen Darkshine fight before, I wonder if he's as good as Duran? Or maybe he's better…?'  
  
'And my father is the worst of all! His attitude has become so much more aloof. I love him dearly, but there is no way that I can fully say that I trust him right now. Something is wrong, I saw it in his eyes when he said he didn't know where the Dark Mana Stone came from. He lied to me, he knows where it came from…but he just won't tell me. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore…'  
  
Lumina sighed and leaned against a statue, hiding herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Koren awoke in panic. He recollected his thoughts and reminded himself that he was in the Dragon's Hole, safe, and should be happy. He dressed and walked outside his chambers and began to walk the hallways. Several guards gave him the usual 'good morning' greeting, a bow and smile, and continued their patrol. Koren drew himself inside his cape, obviously not wanting to talk to anyone. He felt the weight of the Mana Sword on his back, pressing against him as he drew his cape snug. Drakonis had told him to keep it until the time was right. Koren wasn't sure when that would be, but he had confidence in his Emperor.  
  
Koren wandered throughout the palace, looking at art, tapestries, statues, weapons, until he finally reached a long spiral staircase. He shrugged and started up it. By the time he reached the top he was very exhausted, breathing heavily. He looked around and was surprised.  
  
'Haven't been here in a while, this was the place where the Dragon Emperor…no, it's in the past. I need not worry about it.' He concluded mentally and strolled over to the center of the tower, stroking a large altar with the Empire's emblem inscribed on it. He shuddered at the feel of it, knowing what had happened there. He sighed mentally and walked over to a corner. The caves still had their morning mist in the air, just drifting around senselessly.  
  
'A lot has happened, I joined the Dragon Empire, met Lumina, met Darkshine…and now I'm engaged to Lumina and we're about to complete the plans we have been fathoming for the past two years. All this and I'm only nineteen…' Koren laughed at the thought and leaned over on the railing.  
  
'Lumina's personality changed a lot. When I first met her she was so mischievous and rude that it was almost impossible for anyone to like her, except me. But now she's quiet and thinks more deeply at things. The war is changing her, we're both young, we shouldn't experience things like this. But why didn't the Dark Mana Stone accept her? Maybe she isn't ready yet, obviously, I'm not either. But when this is all over we'll be married and everything will be absolutely perfect.'  
  
'When I first saw Darkshine, I thought he was a phantom. It wasn't until I talked to him was it when I realized he was for real. But what is he really like? I mean, sure, he was kind of carefree when I met him. He told me he would always play games with Lumina when she was little, but when Emperor Drakonis told him Lumina and I were invading Forcena, he changed so much. Maybe he has some link there? I'm not even going to try linking Forcena and pasts together…'  
  
'The Emperor has grown so aggressive lately. I think a battle is coming up, maybe I'll see him transform? His power surpasses that of the God-Beasts themselves, maybe even that of the Mana Goddess. I'll never know until I find out…Lumina will transform too, most likely. I only hope she will be confident enough…'  
  
Koren sighed at the thought of Lumina and drew his cloak about him tightly, wanting to hold her. He backed up into a statue and leaned against it, hiding himself from view to anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkshine had gotten as much sleep as he needed to recover from using his energy to release the God-Beasts. It was very tiring work, having to get away before the Beast broke free and destroyed him as well. He walked out of his chambers silently, walking quickly past the soldiers. Twelve years at the Dragon's Hole and he knew everything about the castle. He sighed, walking down familiar corridors and doors. He reached what he had been searching for, the long spiral stairwell that led up to the Temple of Emperors. He started up it, in a daze, and reached the top. His strong legs ached a little, but he ignored it and walked over to the middle altar.  
  
'I vaguely remember this altar. It's the best place and the worst place I've ever been all at once…' he thought, stroking the table. He tried to remember what had EXACTLY happened, but his mind drew a blank. Sighing mentally, the knight walked over to a corner of the temple.  
  
'Man, this war is tearing everyone apart. Drakonis used to tell me all the time about how he would play with Lumina everyday. But now he just treats her as if she's just another soldier. And Lumina has become so withdrawn that I barely see her anymore. But I'm positive that her and Koren's wedding will be spectacular.'  
  
'Koren…he's going to have to fight a lot soon. I wonder what his true power is like? Maybe I should try to study magic after the war is over. It'd be cool to team up with him and conquer our enemies using magic. He's been my friend ever since he came here…though he seemed rather reluctant to talk to me at first…'  
  
'Lord Drakonis is just doing his job, as usual. But I hope he'll start paying attention to Lumina again after the war is over. It's obviously taking a toll on both of them. I want to play hide-and-go-seek with her again sometime…she'll never be too old for that game, I know that for a fact. But Lord Drakonis' power is extraordinary! I wonder if any of the other castles will still be standing…'  
  
Falling deep in thought, Darkshine sat down at the base of a Dragon statue and remained hidden.  
  
* * *  
  
Drakonis walked out of the throne room. He needed some time to clear his head and stretch his legs. The guards bowed deeply as he passed, and Drakonis nodded and smiled. Once clear of most of them, he crossed his arms and headed towards the Temple of Emperors to make his daily prayers. He reached the long staircase and scaled it. His legs weren't strained when he reached the opening, and glided silently forward to the center altar. Bowing down on one knee, Drakonis mouthed in the ancient Dragon tongue his prayers.  
  
"Hitimi oki mesuhi okati. Hitimi oki mesuhi ruotyi. Hitimi oki mesuhi hytomada." He mouthed silently, chanting the words over and over again. Finally looking up at the altar, he smiled and bowed once more. After he finished, he sat down beside the altar.  
  
'I really do hope my ancestors bring me all this…this war is beginning to become so tiring. Lumina is obviously suffering, her behavior has changed. At least she isn't acting like a child or a tomboy anymore. But her strength may not be enough…I should make sure that it will be…'  
  
'Koren…he has grown so strong since I recruited him. I never knew his past, every time I asked him where he came from; he turned so silent he was practically death himself. His power is indeed growing at an incredible rate, and after the war is over he will take over my position as the new Emperor with Lumina as his Empress. I have no difficulty understanding love, even if it is between my kind and a human…he'll do just fine.'  
  
'I'm concerned about Darkshine. I know all about his past, and he doesn't wish to know about it. I wonder what he is thinking right now? He acted so strangely when Lumina and Koren invaded Forcena…he better not get ANY ideas…'  
  
Drakonis sighed loudly, and jumped when he heard three gasps and saw three familiar heads turn. Lumina stared around, seeing Koren, Darkshine, and Drakonis in the same area.  
  
"I didn't hear any of you!" she exclaimed and walked over to her father.  
  
"I was thinking too much to hear anyone…" Koren mumbled, touching his forehead. Lumina walked over to him and hugged him. He gave an apparent sigh of relief and hugged her tightly back. Darkshine meekly came out.  
  
"I dozed off, I dreamt that the war never happened…" he muttered sleepily. Koren smirked.  
  
"Well, welcome back to the nightmare, it's still here…"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Hey!" Drakonis shouted, interrupting the fight. Darkshine and Koren stopped and looked at him. He cleared his throat and continued, "the battle is near, I can feel it."  
  
"Ditto!" cried Nysoro, finally climbing out of the Dragon's mouth and hoping on Lumina's shoulder.  
  
"Really?" asked Darkshine.  
  
"Yeah, I feel something…" Nysoro trailed off, looking down.  
  
"Me too, something's wrong." Lumina proclaimed, closing her eyes. Drakonis closed his eyes, obviously feeling out his energies, and opened them. He sighed dramatically, and turned to face the four.  
  
"They're coming…" he whispered, shaking his head, "Duran, Angela and Hawk."  
  
"…then let's kick some major butt!" Nysoro cheered.  
  
"We'll get them!" Lumina chimed in.  
  
"It all amounts to this, huh?" Darkshine added.  
  
"Let's finish this once and for all!" Koren exclaimed.  
  
"In the name of the Dragon Empire, they're going to perish!" Drakonis shouted in pride.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE!" yelled everyone else happily. One female hand, three male hands, and one blue claw joined together in unity.  
  
Slowly, the white dragon approached…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Just for the record, Drakonis' prayer translates into: "Grant us Great Strength, Grant us Great Wisdom, Grant us Great Courage." 


	16. Third Author's Note

Author's Note: (A.K.A. Kurai's ego shows)  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! As I finished the last chapter to Part Two, I was listening to the "Victory" music from Chrono Trigger/Chrono Cross, kind of fitting, don't you think? Okay, Part Three is where it really gets violent and sad, but the ending is so cool and so surprising you'll all SCREAM!  
  
Part Three is where everything is given away, however. So, I must warn all of you who are still working on Duran/Angela's quest to NOT read Part Three until after you beat Koren. Then it's very safe to go ahead and read it. At the very end of my story I shall post a list of all the addition SD3 fanfics I'm going to write. Until then, this is Kurai saluting you off to reading!  
  
Love, Kurai ^_^  
  
P.S.-Koren is so mine. YOU HEAR ME? MINE!!  
  
P.S.S.-For those of you who skipped my warning above and are going to read Part Three without beating Koren, I hope y'all get a canker sore. 


	17. Darkshine's Secret

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lumina stood next to Darkshine at the entrance to the Dragon's Hole. All the citizens had evacuated the villages and hid in the caves deep beneath the palace. Lumina had been given her orders promptly; if Darkshine falls in battle, retreat into the caves. Find Koren, fight together and fall together if it so happens. The last part of the orders had been thought up by Lumina. She would stand by Koren's side through this, even to their deaths. Darkshine drew his sword swiftly and stood at guard.  
  
"They should be fighting Zable-Fahr now, it won't take them long. Your father said that they have grown even stronger than before…" he commented, clutching his sword tightly.  
  
"I'm totally ready!" Lumina exclaimed, and gave a thumbs up to Darkshine. She wore her diamond-armor, but her hair was up in the back in a ponytail, with some still covering her shoulders. Darkshine's eyes glowed brightly, and their moment of happiness was suddenly broken apart by an ear- splinting shriek. Darkshine heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Zable-Fahr has been destroyed…it won't be long now…" he muttered darkly. Lumina sighed and extended her claws. She felt them coming nearer, closer, she could feel their power. It was so great! How could they achieve such strength? Both of them held their breath as they heard faint footsteps racing towards them. Slowly, out of the mist, came Duran. He had changed once more, now wearing pure white armor and wielding a shield and sword the same color, with gold decorations. His helm bore a light green gemstone, which sparkled in anticipation.  
  
Next came Angela, who wore a green outfit with pink shoes, gloves, and a pink helm. Her hair was no longer violet or chestnut, but a baby blue. She wielded a staff that glowed yellow, red, blue and green.  
  
But Hawk was the most sinister. His eyes were anything but friendly, and he wore a long, shiny black cape with purple clothing underneath. He wielded two red knives, which looked like needles.  
  
"A Paladin, an Arch Mage, and a Night Blade…I'm slightly impressed…" sneered Darkshine.  
  
"Whatever, give up now!" challenged Angela, gripping her staff with both hands.  
  
"Yeah, right!" snarled Lumina, getting in her fighting position.  
  
"That's it! I've had it up to here with you!" yelled Angela angrily and chanted a very odd spell. She pointed her staff at Lumina, and she the Dragon Princess found herself thrown high into the air and into a wall. But instead of falling to the ground, she landed on a crystal-like surface, tinted pink. She looked around herself and saw that she was trapped in a diamond-shaped prism about ten feet in the air.  
  
"Oh no! Let me out!" Lumina screeched, slashing at the cage with her claws to no success. She fell to the crystalline floor and frowned at Darkshine. He looked up in despair, but turned back to the three in anger.  
  
"How dare you!" he roared angrily. Duran stepped forward.  
  
"What're you going to do about it?" he hissed, brandishing his sword. Darkshine lowered his and heaved an enormous sigh.  
  
"Duran…" he spoke gently, and the Paladin dropped his sword, looking at him with uncertainty. Duran shook his head and lifted his sword again.  
  
"No! I will stop you! My father gave his life up to…"  
  
"That's just it Duran…" trailed off Darkshine with much difficulty. He sighed in a way that suggested that he was about to cry.  
  
"I am your father."  
  
Duran froze in place, his eyes unmoving. He let his sword drop to one hand and let his shield fall completely. He shook his in disbelief, his eyes shimmering with tears. He looked at Darkshine more deeply, scanning him up and down, tilting his head side to side.  
  
"…Even though my form has changed, I am still your father." The Darkshine Knight whispered. Duran looked in Darkshine's eyes and nodded.  
  
"I see him in you…but…no!" Duran shouted, and fell to his knees, sobbing, "No…"  
  
"WHAT?" Lumina finally spoke up, shaking her head. Darkshine turned to her.  
  
"It's true. I am the great Knight of Gold Loki. Your father killed me in battle, and after I died, he somehow survived. He took me to that temple we were at today, and took my soul out on that altar. He twisted it to evil and turned me into what you see now…" he finished, and let his tears fall down his great helmet. Duran stood up and faced Darkshine.  
  
"Maybe you were once my father! But now you're not! And I have to stop you!" he sobbed, many tears flowing down his face. Darkshine turned back to the three and lifted his sword.  
  
"Duran…please join us! We'll become a father and son team! Please…you can undergo the ceremony that I went under, please Duran…" Darkshine heaved, crying like fury.  
  
"No! I'll never become evil, ever! I won't! I have to destroy you!" Duran exclaimed, deep sadness in his voice. Angela had her hand over her mouth and was crying. Hawk stood in disbelief, looking about ready to burst into tears. Darkshine nodded, and extended his hand. Duran nodded back and took Darkshine's hand and gripped it firmly. They released and Darkshine picked up his sword and stood in battle stance.  
  
"Then in the name of the Dragon Emperor Drakonis, I will destroy you!" he yelled, and charged at Duran. Duran lifted his shield and blocked the attack, sweeping his own sword back. Angela began to chant spells and Hawk joined Duran in the physical fight. Darkshine moved quickly, evading all their attacks. He charged up his energy, and began to glow. The three attackers hesitated for a moment, and were quickly blown back by Darkshine sweeping his sword in circles, damaging all of them. Duran stood up and chanted the healing spell Drakonis had used on Lumina. The prism color light surrounded them all, and they stood back up. Angela pointed her staff at Darkshine menacingly.  
  
"MEGA SPLASH!" she roared, and Darkshine was hit with a large amount of water, blasting him back into the wall. He stood up weakly, gripping his sword with difficulty. He glowed bright again and plunged his sword deep into the ground. Even from within the prism cage, Lumina felt searing heat. Suddenly, three geysers of red-hot lava erupted beneath the three enemies. They fell to the ground in pain, but Duran once again healed his friends. The Darkshine Knight fell to his knees as the three continued to attack viciously. Angela once again pointed her staff at Darkshine, an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Okay everyone! Your best attacks! RAINBOW!" she screeched, and a bright, glowing rainbow hit Darkshine in the chest. He screamed in pain and fell back clutching his heart. Duran held his blade up, and it glowed like the sun.  
  
"FLASHING SWORD!" he yelled, and twirled his saber around and struck Darkshine into the wall. Barely breathing, Darkshine laid still. The Night Blade stepped forward and brought his arms tightly about him. When he released, his form had multiplied once.  
  
"SPLIT-IMAGE SLICE!" the two Hawks shouted together, and the duplicate began to rip at Darkshine. Finally yelling in agony so that it filled the caves. Darkshine dropped his sword, but stood up. He walked to the center of the room, and collapsed.  
  
"NO! DARKSHINE!" screamed Lumina, but it was too late. Darkshine's body evaporated into violet mist. Duran kneeled where he had disappeared.  
  
"Father…I am so sorry…" the Paladin cried, and let his face fall into his hands. But a white light shimmered, and a transparent hand rested on Duran's shoulder.  
  
"There, there, my son…" Duran snapped his head up to find a brown haired, brown eyed, gold armored knight standing beside him. He was slightly transparent, and was very handsome. Looking at the two, Lumina found the resemblance uncanny.  
  
"FATHER!" Duran yelled in happiness and rested his hand upon Loki's. The Gold Knight smiled at his son.  
  
"Duran, you have become so strong just to reach your goal. The path of the swordsman is not an easy one. But you are playing your cards correctly, and you shall become a great knight…" he spoke, so gently and soothing, Lumina even calmed herself down. Loki turned to Lumina, an expression of worry on his face.  
  
"I have read records before of the Dragon Tribe being a peaceful nation. There is something wrong with your father. I don't know how to explain it, but I can't do anything in this form. Perhaps you will find out soon…" Loki informed, and then smiled again, "I'm sorry I won't make it to your wedding." He heaved another great sigh.  
  
"The spirit world calls me…goodbye, Dragon Princess, Angela, Hawk, and Duran…" he touched Duran's shoulder one last time, and disappeared.  
  
"Father…don't go…" cried Duran. He hung his head for a moment, and then stood up. He sheathed his sword and turned to Angela and Hawk.  
  
"We must find Koren, and get this over with…" he ordered, and the other two nodded.  
  
"NO!" screamed Lumina, "DON'T!" Duran turned to her.  
  
"You may have known my father well, but I set out on this adventure just to get Koren back for what he did to me." He proclaimed, and ran off into the caves with the other two following.  
  
"No…Koren…" Lumina fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
'Please, kill them before they kill you…' 


	18. The Lotus Wilts

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 15  
  
Lumina sobbed, stuck inside her crystal prison. She had to get to Koren as quickly as possible, before…something happened…  
  
"Oh Gods, please, someone let me out…" she pleaded, and once again tried to scratch her way out. A small scampering sound was heard from the way Duran and the others left.  
  
"Lumina? Is that you?" Nysoro's voice questioned, and soon his head popped out of the caves.  
  
"NYSORO! Oh, let me out!" Lumina shouted, banging on the cage.  
  
"Where's Darkshine? Don't tell me…" Nysoro mumbled, looking at Lumina. She slowly nodded, and Nysoro hung his head in defeat.  
  
"And they left you here, those inferior humans!" he roared, and ran over to the prism. His head jewel began to shimmer brightly, and a blue beam of light struck Lumina's cage. It broke and she landed silently to the ground.  
  
"Thanks, but they're heading towards Koren!" she exclaimed and Nysoro whirled around and zipped back to where he came from.  
  
"I know where he is! Follow me!" he cried, and Lumina followed her friend into the caves.  
  
* * *  
  
"Something's wrong…something's wrong…" Koren mused allowed, pacing back and forth on a ledge of a cliff inside the caves. Lumina and Darkshine hadn't been seen for almost two hours. Koren breathed heavily and continued pacing. He stopped only when he heard footsteps other then his own. He turned his head and saw the three shadows come at him.  
  
"Koren!" yelled Duran in rage, taking out his sword, ready to attack.  
  
"You never change Duran, but you're not getting to the Dragon Emperor if it's the last thing I do!" Koren roared back.  
  
"Oh don't worry, it will be!" challenged Hawk, flashing his daggers. Koren smirked.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I'll just let my pets take care of you. I have a meeting with his majesty himself." Koren grinned and lifted his hand into the air. A black vortex appeared and dozens of Dragons slithered out. Angela gasped and Duran brandished his sword angrily. Koren smirked again and disappeared.  
  
Once safely in the throne room in the Dragon Palace, Koren resumed his pacing.  
  
"Koren, stop. You're making me dizzy and Lumina is still alive, so don't worry." Assured Drakonis, following Koren with his emerald eyes. Koren heaved a sigh of relief, but stopped and turned to his Emperor.  
  
"Then Darkshine…" Koren started, but Drakonis shook his head. Koren moaned, "No, he was my best friend…they'll pay for what they did…" he growled, and flexed his fingers so two fireballs appeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Lumina and Nysoro raced through the caves like lightning. Nysoro lead the way, flapping his wings like fury while Lumina dashed behind him.  
  
"Hey Nysoro," Lumina started, still running, "When Darkshine died, he turned into Duran's father."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Nysoro in disbelief. Lumina shook her hand.  
  
"Long story, anyway, he said that the Dragon Tribe was once very peaceful. He said something is wrong with my father. He didn't know what." Lumina informed, and Nysoro concentrated hard.  
  
"All I know his war and fighting. My mother died when Forcena invaded, you know that. And when you took me with you, your father was making plans for another war, which resulted in this. I never knew peace within the Dragon Tribe." He concluded dramatically, and Lumina focused on running.  
  
"But what is wrong with father…?" she inquired to herself, and the duo continued their long race to reach Koren.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're almost here, get ready." Ordered Drakonis. Koren stretched his arms and legs, and prepared for the fight. Almost as if on cue, Duran and his followers burst through the throne room doors. Koren smiled.  
  
"Surprised you made it this far! But it's too late." He proclaimed smugly. He whipped his cape around to reveal the Mana Sword.  
  
"NO!" shouted Duran, but Koren had already turned and lifted the sword up to Drakonis. The Dragon Emperor and the sword drifted into the air, and Drakonis clutched the sword with his claws.  
  
"What amazing power…it's surging throughout my entire body!" he exclaimed, eyes widening in triumph. He faltered slightly, and closed his eyes wincing.  
  
"My Lord…?" Koren inquired in concern. Drakonis growled.  
  
"A white light, so bright…I can't see…" he mumbled, shaking his head. Slowly, he smiled evilly, "Goddess, you don't know WHEN to give up do you? I'll just have to cut down your holy tree and get rid of you!" Koren bowed.  
  
"I will take care of these three, and then join you." He stated.  
  
"Don't be long, and find Lumina before you come…" Drakonis replied, and disappeared in a flash of emerald light. The Wizard of the Red Lotus turned to the three, his sapphire eyes full of hate and once more having that crimson tinge.  
  
"You have meddled in the affairs of the Dragon Empire once too much," he hissed, and levitated a few inches off the ground, his power growing, "I'm sick of you three spoiling our plans! HAD AT YOU!!!" he roared, and sent a blaze of scarlet fire at the three. They tried to evade it, but it caught them. The blaze spread throughout the throne room, wreathing it in flames. Duran stood up weakly.  
  
"You're dead, Crimson Wizard…" he challenged and lunged at Koren. Koren evaded quickly and swished to the other side of the room. He chanted a spell, and his hands glowed. Several beams of pure, holy light struck his enemies and were sent back. Before they had a chance to recover, Koren chanted another spell, and a great tornado of wind swept them into the wall. Duran coughed up blood as he chanted his healing spell, and the three stood back up, wounds gone.  
  
"You really won't give up, will you?" Koren shouted in complete rage. Duran smiled.  
  
"Exactly." His blade flashed once more and he struck Koren with a deafening blow to his chest. Koren sputtered and fell back. He quickly stood back up, and chanted a dark spell. The trio barely had time to think before a wave of darkness swept them off their feet and to the ground.  
  
"Duran! I can't believe it, he's way stronger than I thought he'd be!" the Night Blade yelled over the crackling flames. Angela stood up and pointed her staff at Koren.  
  
"RAINBOW!" she cried, and the same prism light that injured Darkshine struck Koren with an unbelievable force. He fell to his knees, coughing, and stood back up.  
  
"Oh really? Is that all you have? I'm sure you'll like this spell Angela…DEATH SPELL!" Koren roared, and purple mist drifted from his hands at Angela. She screamed in pain, but her soul did not come out. She did, however, fall back in agony.  
  
"Ha, that's what I thought. You're strong enough to avoid the spell's true purpose, but still weak enough to get damaged by it." He mocked, "Well, so am I! This spell will seal your fate!" Koren brought his hands together, and chanted the forbidden spell. Angela gasped in fear.  
  
"No…it can't be!" she cried, but it was too late.  
  
"ANCIENT!" Koren shouted, and disappeared in violet light. The three attackers screamed in agony as meteors rushed down from the heavens and splurged themselves into their bodies. A final meteor stuck the ground, and a huge explosion occurred. When Koren reappeared, he smiled in victory to see his enemies laying on the ground in suffering.  
  
"I am the greatest magician in the world, nothing can defeat me!" he mused, and laughed in triumph. Slowly, Duran rose.  
  
"No…father…said…that…I should…never…GIVE UP!" he roared, and charged at Koren, going berserk. Koren was stuck to the ground as the Paladin crushed him with the strength of his blade. Angela casted Rainbow once more and Hawk's double sliced Koren's cape and clothes to shreds. After all these attacks, Koren finally screamed in pain, and fell back. Duran stopped attacking, and looked at Koren. He lay on the ground, a pool of his blood surrounding him. He weakly tried to get up, but splashed back down, turning his golden hair crimson. He finally looked up at his attackers.  
  
"No…how can I lose? I'm the greatest in the world…" he whispered, and lifted himself up slowly. Lumina burst open the doors to find her worst thoughts completed. Her nightmare had become a reality, the prophecy fulfilled. Koren looked at Lumina with his bloodstained face.  
  
"I am so sorry…but…I can't go on like this. I must confess…I was once like Angela, I couldn't use magic at all…but then I met the Dragon Emperor. Drakonis told me that he would let me use magic, as long as I gave him one little bit of my soul. Just one little bit…but then he controlled me, to do his deeds…and now I'm defeated. I deserve what I get…but all I wanted to do is use magic…" he mumbled, tears flowing down his face. Lumina shook her head.  
  
"Koren, I loved you because you were you, I never loved you because of your magic!" She exclaimed, her own tears flowing down her face. The three fell, and Angela stifled a gasp when she saw Lumina abruptly stop. Koren smiled gently.  
  
"What you see now is the true me, magic-less and weak…"  
  
"You were never weak Koren…you just thought that…" Angela whispered gently, "Jose never understood our problems."  
  
"Maybe not, but I don't deserve to live after all that I have done…" he confessed, and stood up slowly.  
  
"No! Koren, listen…" trailed off Duran, but Koren held up his hand.  
  
"No, this is my decision. Lumina…here." He spoke gently, and took off his cape. He held it out to her, and as she took it, the flames circling the room died down. She took a couple steps back and hugged it tightly. Koren smiled sadly.  
  
"This is how it must end…I'm so sorry…" he mumbled softly. He raised his hand into the air, still smiling in grief, "Duran, it was nice knowing you, keep working hard, okay?" Duran looked up and nodded, "Angela, become a great Sorceress and succeed the throne, got it?" Angela nodded solemnly with tears flowing down her face, "Hawk, you better help all the people you can with your "steal from the rich, give to the poor" creed of the Thieves' Guild, right?" Hawk nodded firmly, "And Lumina, make it to the history books as the best Dragon Empress ever, okay?" Lumina nodded her head a yes.  
  
"Koren, please don't go…" she whispered. But Koren shook his head.  
  
"I must…goodbye, cruel world…" he lifted his hand and chanted the dark spell.  
  
"KOREN! NO!!!" all four screamed together, but the darkness overtook the mage, and with those final words…Koren died and disappeared into the dark. Duran hung his head, tears falling to the ground.  
  
"Victory…isn't as good as it's supposed to feel…"  
  
"Koren, you fool…" Angela and Hawk spoke together, crying. Lumina stood there, looking at the pool of blood remaining on the floor.  
  
"No…no…" she whispered, and ran off, "NO!" She burst out of the throne room, clutching Koren's cape.  
  
"Lumina!" cried out Nysoro and Angela together, and as Nysoro ran after the Dragon Princess, Angela tried to follow. Duran's hand closed firmly on Angela's shoulder.  
  
"We must get the Dragon Emperor, Koren and my father will be avenged that way." He confirmed, and Angela nodded. The three turned and left the throne room together, as Lumina raced through the halls of the palace in disbelief.  
  
"Koren…" she mumbled, finally slowing to a stop and slumping against a wall, her three tears frozen on her face. 


	19. Kuk

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 16  
  
Lumina continued to sob uncontrollably even after her three tears had fallen. She couldn't believe it…her best friend and her fiancé killed in the same day. Now, those responsible were going to kill her father, and probably come after her afterwards. Lumina clutched Koren's cape tightly, hugging it as if he was still wearing it. She leaned against the wall, holding it, when she felt a cold rush of air to her left. She quickly turned her head, and saw a door with an eerily familiar light glowing through the cracks. Still clutching the crimson cloak, she opened the door.  
  
Inside, surprisingly, was the Dark Mana Stone. It continued to glow, intact, as if nothing had ever happened to it. But it was silent, Zable- Fahr was destroyed and the Stone was quiet. Lumina shook her head.  
  
"How is that possible, it's supposed to be shattered…" she fathomed, looking over it.  
  
'Not if something is holding it together…' came a hoarse whisper.  
  
"What?!? What the heck was THAT?!?" screamed Lumina. The Stone glowed even more brightly, and a pair of yellow eyes shone out through the dark. Lumina tried to scream, but fear overpowered her voice. Slowly, the eyes became more solid, as did the dismembered voice.  
  
"Princess Lumina of the Dragon Tribe, heiress to the throne and daughter of Emperor Drakonis, I hoped that I would meet you someday." The voice spoke. It was male, and sounded rough and unused.  
  
"Who are you…?" asked Lumina with all her courage.  
  
"My name is Kuk, the God of all that is dark and evil." Replied the gruff voice. Lumina faltered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she inquired, her guard and bravery increasing.  
  
"I work for your father, rather, he works for me…" Kuk mused, and laughed so shrilly, Lumina's hair stood on end.  
  
"Then what Loki said…you're doing something to my father!" Lumina exclaimed angrily. Kuk laughed again.  
  
"My my, that Gold Knight was indeed a smart one! Yes, I suppose you can say I've been behind all this…it all started when your father ascended to the throne. His own father, Draconi, died of an illness. Your father was exactly your age when he took the throne, the entire Empire was at his hands. He was scared, not knowing how to rule his Empire, until I came along. I told him everything he needed to know…as he trusted me, I became part of him. I traded his good soul for my evil one, and I used him as my pawn to start my plans…"  
  
"When Forcena finally took action after I murdered the Crown Prince's wife, Princess Amia, they set off to kill the Dragon Emperor. Oh how he WHINED about not wanting to fight, but I pushed him. It wasn't until that same knight you spoke of, Loki, fell into a bottomless pit with Drakonis was it that my plans began to sort themselves out. I saved Drakonis using my magic and stole Loki's soul to create the Darkshine Knight. Ten years later, I brought back to the Dragon's Hole Koren Lioutte…"  
  
"He was so young and thoughtless, a hopeless case in trying to learn magic. I made Drakonis persuade him to give up a part of his soul to learn magic. With that part, I made Koren my next act in my puppet show. But then those three children interfered with my plans, and killed Darkshine…"  
  
"But they also killed Koren! No, he…" Lumina interrupted, but recoiled her thoughts and remembered Koren had taken his own life.  
  
"No, no, Princess Lumina! I killed Koren. I controlled him to take his life, he was becoming too annoying to be in my plans any longer. But now, Drakonis has all the power he needs, and Duran, Angela, and Hawk will be destroyed. After that, it'll just be a matter of time before the entire world is under my control. How do you feel, Princess? About being the Empress of the new Empire of the Dark?"  
  
Lumina couldn't even respond. After hearing this horrific tale, after hearing what really happened to her love, what happened to Loki, she was stupefied.  
  
"You…you…YOU EVIL, DEGRATING, INSIGNIFFICANT…" Lumina roared, her eyes turning Dragon-like. Kuk gave his shrill laugh and glared at her with his yellow eyes.  
  
"Such anger, Dragon! You must learn to control that little temper of yours…but even with my help, your father is still in grave danger…" he trailed off, and Lumina froze.  
  
"Oh no, FATHER!" Lumina shrieked, and ran out of the room with Kuk laughing behind her. After running out of the hallway, she tripped over something small and blue.  
  
"LUMINA!" Nysoro cried, and flew himself at Lumina, hugging her. His eyes were slightly red, he had obviously been crying. Lumina gave Nysoro a panicked look.  
  
"Nysoro, we need to get to the Mana Holyland, my father is in trouble!" she exclaimed, and stood up. Nysoro grinned.  
  
"Yeah, so…that's why when you and Koren were gone on missions to assassinate the Dark Prince and the Masked Mage, I gave the gasoline- powered shopping cart a little tune up…" Nysoro dramatically opened a door to his right and brought out the…  
  
"ROCKET-POWERED SHOPPING CART!!" yelled Lumina, her mood brightening, "Nysoro, we've been trying to achieve this for years!"  
  
"I know, and it'll get us to the Mana Holyland very quickly! Come on!" Nysoro cheered, and climbed inside it. Lumina looked at Koren's cape, still in her hands, and she put it on. It felt so warm and soft, it was as if Koren was embracing her once more. Satisfied, she climbed in with Nysoro and turned to him, smiling.  
  
"You're my all-time best friend Nysoro, I'm so glad that I met you!" she cried, and hugged him tightly. Nysoro grinned.  
  
"I'll never give up! Let's save your father!" he shouted, and started the cart up. The engines exploded with flame, and the dynamic duo shot though the ceiling, and towards the Island of Oblivion.  
  
'Hang on father, I'm coming…' Lumina thought, Koren's cape flying behind her.  
  
Author's Note: Kuk really is the god of darkness in ancient Egyptian mythology. Just thought ya should know. ^_^ Please review my fanfic! 


	20. Before It Could Be Stopped...

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 17  
  
The Rocket-Powered shopping cart raced across the ocean like fury. Lumina held on tight, while Nysoro steered with his clawed forefeet. It was obvious however, no matter how fun flying their new machine was, that they were both terribly worried.  
  
"We'll be there soon! Hang on!" Nysoro shouted over the rushing winds. Lumina barely noticed. She had drawn Koren's crimson cloak about herself, her knees drawn to her chest. Nysoro took note of this, and headed towards the still-swirling vortex of the Gate.  
  
"Here we go again!" he yelled, half cheering. The cart fell into the vortex, and was rapidly pushed upward, spinning in the rainbow color light.  
  
* * *  
  
Drakonis stood at the base of the charred and torn Mana Tree, reduced from its splendor. He smiled, half in triumph and half in remorse. A long passageway leading from the mouth of the burnt tree down deep into the world beckoned. Lost in thought, he barely heard the footsteps approach him. Finally, a twig snapped and he came back to his senses, and turned around to find Duran, Angela, and Hawk standing before them.  
  
"The Mana Goddess and Tree are dead. There's nothing you can do now." He proclaimed proudly. The Faerie rushed forward.  
  
"How could you?!?" she screeched, and dove forward at the Emperor. Drakonis lifted up his hand revealing a purple glowing ball of energy. The Faerie didn't even have time to scream, as the Dragon Emperor flung the energy at her, a line of it still attached to his hand. He twisted his wrist behind him, throwing the Faerie into the tree with a great force. Her frail body gave a sickening crack and she faded away.  
  
"NO! FAERIE!" Duran cried, but Drakonis smiled.  
  
"Faeries are born of the Mana Tree, they shall die along with it. I believe that the last two that challenged me had a Faerie with them; Prince Richard and the Gold Knight Loki…Loki dealt me crippling injuries, but I have recovered and grown stronger. Now, behold, as I take MY TRUE FORM!!!" Drakonis roared, and emerald light surrounded him. The light exploded into the air like a pillar, and grew wider and longer, expanding to cover its occupant. When the light cleared, the ruins surrounding the Mana Tree were torn to shreds. Duran lay on the ground, and slowly got up. The sight he saw filled him with fear.  
  
Standing before him was no longer the green and red robed Emperor, but a gigantic Dragon, crimson red with silver scales on his throat, stomach, and tail. The same flashing green eyes glared at them, more fiercely than before.  
  
"I am a God! There is no way you can stop me, but be honored as the first sacrifices!" Drakonis hissed, his voice slightly more serpent-like.  
  
'Stop, please, stop…' Drakonis pleaded internally to Kuk, 'stop it! Stop controlling me! Where is my daughter?'  
  
'Quit your whining, she's alive. But the mage is dead, and so is your knight. However, we can still defeat them!' Kuk answered in his raspy voice.  
  
'No! Koren! Darkshine! They can't be dead…this is all your fault!' Drakonis replied mentally.  
  
'Shut up! You will follow my ORDERS!' Kuk screeched back. Drakonis lost control once more and reared his head at the three warriors. Great flames appeared at his snout, and a huge ball of searing fire scorched them. All three fell to the ground, motionless. But, a great light suddenly flashed once more at Drakonis' eyes.  
  
"Wh-what?" he inquired, puzzled.  
  
'I might be gone, but the power of Mana still resides inside these three!' spoke the Faerie's voice. Blue light sparkled upon the Mana Warriors, and they stood up, wounds completely gone.  
  
"You dare fight me without the Mana Sword? How?" Drakonis retorted.  
  
'Don't you see? The sword continues to live inside them! As long as they still have hope, they won't lose!' the Faerie replied, seeing them as the winners.  
  
"HOPE?!? I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW USELESS THIS HOPE OF YOURS REALL!Y IS!!" Drakonis challenged. He roared so loudly, the pebbles on the ground bounced up and down. He faced his attackers as they dashed forward to greet them with their weapons.  
  
'Kuk…we had a deal…you leave Lumina out of this…' Drakonis proclaimed inside his head to the Dark God.  
  
Kuk did not respond.  
  
* * *  
  
Nysoro landed the Rocket-Powered shopping cart, which while flying they named it Kirokoya*, in the Mana Holyland. Lumina looked up and found herself disgusted.  
  
The flowers were now rotten but still smelled sweetly. The rivers no longer flowed crystal, but red. Lumina dipped her hand into the scarlet fluid to find that it was sticky and salty-smelling, meaning that is was one thing; blood. The trees now dropped, branches covered in moss and leaves drifting to the ground. The sky was no longer bright blue, but dark purple with crimson clouds.  
  
"Kuk's evil has done this, hasn't it?" Nysoro inquired. Lumina nodded, and stood up from her kneel.  
  
"I sense his presence here…" she trailed off, and an ear-splitting roar was heard to the north of them. It wasn't a victory roar, but it was immediately recognized as a roar full of pain and agony.  
  
"That's my father!" Lumina screamed, and ran into the jungle with Nysoro flapping his wings quickly behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
` Drakonis roared in pain, his own blood mixed with the warriors' covering his neck and body. Duran continued to attack viciously as Angela casted her spells and Hawk doubled himself to attack. Drakonis swiped at them with his claws, but Hawk's blows to his head had let blood seep down his eyes, blinding him. He roared in agony, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Duran and the others' cheering were interrupted by a feminine scream.  
  
Lumina dashed forward at her father, running so fast the Koren's cape flew perfectly horizontal. Nysoro dropped from the sky, and fell to his knees. The crimson Dragon heaved a sigh, and the emerald light surrounded him once more, turning him back to his humanoid form. Lumina knelt to her father, gently lifting him up by his head. Drakonis' eyes focused on her face with difficulty.  
  
"My daughter…" he whispered, and coughed, sputtering blood over his robes. Lumina shed tears, and the three that fell healed only two of his hundreds of wounds, missing one. Drakonis smiled.  
  
"You made it…but…at least I will be able to see you one last time…" he mumbled, getting paler. Lumina shook her head.  
  
"It's all Kuk's fault, he controlled you…"  
  
"Ah…so you found out about Kuk…" Drakonis smiled, "Ha ha…I was so weak when I decided to join him. I didn't know that he would take possession of my entire soul. I thought he would lead our Tribe to greatness, but only to failure…"  
  
"Father…it was really Kuk who killed Koren and Loki…" Lumina whispered gently. Duran gasped, but Lumina continued, "He controlled you to kill Loki and he forced Koren to use his magic to kill himself. It's all his fault…" She rested her head on his chest, heaving sobs but no tears falling.  
  
"Now, now Lumina…you will succeed the throne well…just…don't…ever…give up. That's something Darkshine…no, Loki…taught me so long ago…even the lives of us Dragons must end sometime…nothing can be immortal and not feel pain, for they never will live fully, even if they do live for an eternity…Lumina…I'm…sorry…" Drakonis concluded slowly, and breathed one last time. His eyes closed, and his head fell limp.  
  
Lumina shook her head, and gripped her father's robes. But as soon as she took hold of them, she was blasted back a couple feet by something powerful. A black mist drifted from her father's lifeless body, eerily familiar yellow eyes glaring in rage. It soared into the sky and plunged into the massive hole inside the Mana Tree. Before Lumina could reach her father again, he faded away into nothing. However, a silver pendant with a disk bearing the symbol of the Dragon Tribe remained, and Lumina picked it up and put it on.  
  
"What? What was THAT? Who is Kuk?" Duran asked ferociously.  
  
"Duran…please…" Angela pleaded gently, but was shunned by Duran.  
  
"Your father murdered my own! It wasn't Kuk, or whatever that thing was! I'm finishing the blood line of the royal family of the Dragon Tribe!" he roared, and raised his sword into the air. Lumina braced herself, but a shimmering light appeared between the two. The glow turned into a woman, no older then thirty, with blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"The Goddess! But how…?" Duran mumbled, and bowed to the divine creature. She smiled, and looked upon him.  
  
"Duran…you fight for what is right and good, but you have missed your mark this time…" she spoke, in the most soothing and gentle voice in the world. Duran looked up, surprised. The Goddess smiled, and turned to Lumina.  
  
"Lumina…your father was a great man…I would know…" she giggled, smiling. Lumina tilted her head, and suddenly realized what she met.  
  
"You're…you're…" she stuttered, and the Mana being smiled even more.  
  
"Yes, Dragon Princess…I am your mother. Before I was selected to fill the position of the Goddess, I was the Dragon Empress. But…when Kuk filled your father with evil, I had only enough time to give birth to you and then I had to leave. The Goddess position is filled with those pure of heart and spirit, and I was chosen. Your father took excellent care of you, even under the manipulation of Kuk." She concluded dramatically, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mother…" Lumina whispered, and fell into her mother's arms weakly. She smiled, and turned back to the Paladin.  
  
"Duran, please do not harm her. She has lost her best friend, her future husband, and her father all in the same day…" The Goddess said.  
  
"She's right Duran, you know how it feels to lose a father…" added Angela, now walking forward to place a hand on Lumina head. Duran put down his sword and nodded, looking at the Dragon Princess with sympathy now. Hawk stepped forward, his eyes no longer cold but welcoming and friendly.  
  
"She needs rest…I believe that all this stress has tired her out. Take her to your house Duran. I will join you in a couple of days, the Faerie will become the new Goddess and I shall return to my original form." The Goddess proclaimed and set Lumina into Duran's arms. He lifted her up and held her easily, his muscles not even straining. Nysoro looked up, his serpent eyes slightly red from crying. Angela picked him up gently and held him tightly. The Goddess smiled and disappeared. Hawk grabbed a drum from Duran's belt and beat it into the air. A large white dragon covered in fur and feathers instead of scales swooped low and picked them up.  
  
"Don't worry Lumina…I'll make sure we get Kuk back…" Duran whispered gently to the sleeping Princess. The white dragon swept through the clouds and towards the Grasslands Kingdom of Forcena.  
  
*Once again in Dragon Language: this means "Lightning" 


	21. Crystalia

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"…And so that's the story." Finished Duran, completing the extensive story that Lumina and the others learned only that day. Evening had covered the Grasslands Kingdom and the five warriors sat around the dinner table, talking to Duran's aunt and little sister.  
  
"You poor thing…if I had known it was like that, I wouldn't have believed that the Dragon Emperor was responsible for my brother-in-law's death. You may stay here as long as you like." Duran's aunt, Stella, offered. Lumina looked silently up and nodded in gratitude. Everyone else had eaten their dinner except for Lumina; she was nowhere close to hungry.  
  
"We have to return to the Mana Tree and see what's down that hole!" exclaimed Hawk forcefully, slamming his fist on the table. Angela nodded, she had been crying during the retelling of the story.  
  
"But w-we can't go there alone! Th-that's why Duran sent that letter…" she sobbed.  
  
"What letter?" inquired Nysoro, but there was a knock on the door. Duran stood up and answered it, and immediately started to laugh happily. Several more footsteps were heard, and three new visitors entered the dinning room.  
  
One was so short she barely made it to Duran's stomach. She wore a blue cap and a magenta robe. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked no older than seven years old! Attached to her back was a long flail that looked eerily made out of human bones and a skull on top.  
  
The next girl had dirty blonde hair, which was brought in a long ponytail down her back. She wore blue armor and purple boots, and in her hand was a golden spear, with golden stars carved into it. She had piercing sapphire eyes that sadly reminded Lumina of Koren. The next person was…  
  
"Kevin!" Lumina shouted happily, smiling for the first time in several hours. Kevin smiled back, his hair no longer orange but snow-white with an orange bandana and a matching belt along his wait. He wore a light blue vest that showed his muscular chest, covered with a few battle scars. Lumina ran over to Kevin and hugged him tightly, Kevin returning the embrace.  
  
"Duran's letter to me everything. Me so sorry about Koren! He so nice…" Kevin trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. Duran smiled and sat back down.  
  
"I suppose you two have met before? Ah well, Lumina, this is Lise," he said, showing his hand towards the girl with the dirty blonde hair, "And Carlie." He introduced, moving his hand to the little girl.  
  
"Can you believe Carlie only fifteen like me? She half-elf, she very short anyway…" Kevin laughed, pointing at Carlie.  
  
"MEANIE!! Carlie not short, just small-boned! Anyway, at least Carlie not furry like Kevin…" Carlie retorted in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Jealousy! Jealousy!" Kevin taunted and stuck out his tongue. Lise interrupted the fight.  
  
"They're always going at it, I'm sorry your highness…" Lise apologized, bowing to Lumina. Lumina moaned.  
  
"Don't do that…just call me Lumina, okay?" Lumina sighed. Lise nodded and looked at Duran.  
  
"I brought a book that might help us with Kuk…here." She proclaimed, and took a very large book out of her pouch, and slammed it on the table.  
  
"Kuk is the God of Darkness, the opposite of the Mana Goddess. When the world was just born, Kuk created the God-Beasts to fill his chaotic dreams. But the Goddess appeared, and created the world anew, sealing the God-Beasts into the Mana Stones. As for Kuk, she sealed him away into the very core of the world, in another dimension. She turned herself into the Mana Tree and covered the gateway to the dimension, which has been named "Crystalia"."  
  
"Crystalia is a world of demons, Kuk's children. It's full of evil and darkness, and no one has ever gone there. With the Mana Tree destroyed, I can only guess Kuk's plan is to reclaim the world! So, we have to go to Crystalia before Kuk gets to us first." She concluded dramatically. Everyone nodded and fell silent. After the moment passed, Duran stood up.  
  
"We need rest, especially Lumina. You all can stay at the inn, it's just above my house." He suggested pointing northward. Suddenly, Duran's little sister piped up.  
  
"Big brother! Don't go! Please?!?" she whined, her eleven-year-old voice still undeveloped.  
  
"Wendy, I'm sorry, but it won't take long…" Duran replied gently. Wendy sighed and nodded, and the warriors head towards the inn.  
  
* * *  
  
Duran, Hawk, Nysoro, Lise, Carlie, Stella and Kevin met in front of Duran's house the next morning.  
  
"Where are Angela and Lumina?" Hawk asked impatiently, but his answer came as Angela stepped out of the inn.  
  
"Lumina asked me if I could alter her clothing. She looks so pretty!" Angela giggled excitingly, and moved out of the way. Everyone stood in awe at Lumina as she stepped out of the doorway, completely changed.  
  
She no longer wore her tomboyish clothing, but a long green skirt with slits up to her upper thighs. Over lapping her skirt was a long crimson gown, open and the top gone with the back drifting behind her skirt. She wore an emerald sleeveless and strapless top that attached to opaque sleeves that extended past her hands. Her hair was done up as it was before, a high ponytail with some drifting to her shoulders. On her forehead, however, she wore a bright emerald, with long strips of liquid like metal that stayed in place even as she moved.  
  
"Amazing…but why the big change?" Nysoro asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"I've been running away from my position as Crown Princess of the Dragon Tribe all my life. It's time I finally got serious about it, and took my role." Lumina answered. She took from behind her back the long, crimson cape that had once belonged to Koren and handed it to Stella.  
  
"Guard it with your LIFE. And…this too." She added, taking out the heirloom Dragon pendant. Stella nodded firmly and took both items. Lumina smiled and walked over to Duran.  
  
"Let's go." She said firmly, and Duran sighed and nodded. He took the drum from his belt and rang in it the air. The great white dragon soared from nowhere and landed in front of the warriors.  
  
"I'll be staying here Lumina, but the best of luck!" Nysoro cried out, and stood at Stella's ankles. Lumina smiled and turned to the dragon.  
  
"Lumina, this is Flammie. Flammie, Lumina!" Kevin exclaimed proudly. Flammie took one look at Lumina and bowed deeply.  
  
"Oh…it's alright…stand up!" Lumina giggled and Flammie stood back up, purring.  
  
"C'mon girl, to the Mana Holyland!" Duran ordered, and Flammie swooped them up and rose into the sky, Nysoro and Stella waving below.  
  
* * *  
  
Flammie dropped them off directly at the torn and ripped Mana Tree. Lumina was the first to step forward and look down, the others following behind her, weapons out.  
  
Suddenly a rush of violet energy struck the warriors and Lumina felt a deep sucking feeling inside her, like her soul was being dragged down. But her entire body was lifted off the ground along with everyone else's and all seven of them were plunged deep into the hole.  
  
When Lumina found it safe again to open her eyes, it was the same as keeping them closed…almost. The seven warriors found themselves on solid ground, but all around them was darkness and bareness. Streaks of purple eventually flashed by, but they disappeared before a second glance. All around them, a deep growling sound was roaring.  
  
"What is that…OH GODDESS! CARLIE WATCH OUT!" Duran screamed and dove, throwing Carlie out of the way. Looking at her direction, Lumina saw a black shadow with red eyes and black gleaming teeth. Hundreds more stood ready to pounce all around them. Angela began to chant her most powerful spell, and the prism light covered the demons, destroying them all.  
  
"RUN! THERE'S A PATHWAY OF FLAMES! FOLLOW IT!" Hawk roared and dashed forward. Indeed, a pathway of purple flames lead the way to a even purpler glow at the horizon of the dimension. The seven fighters ran as fast as they could down the pathway, their footsteps echoing into the silence. But shrieks of anger and roars of rage broke the silence as more demons flew after them like fury. Angela shot a Saint Beam at the mass and some fell back, but even more appeared, trampling the fallen.  
  
The flame pathway eventually revealed a huge palace, bigger than Altena's, Forcena's, and the Dragon Tribe's put together. The castle seemed to be made out of black crystal, or glass.  
  
"It's diamond! The place is called Black Diamond Castle, Kuk is inside!" Lise shouted over the roars of the demons. Angela eventually gave up on casting and ran full force with her friends. The citadel grew larger and larger, and suddenly, Lumina felt the dropping sensation once more, and everything went black.  
  
Waking up on seemingly solid ground, Lumina felt absolutely terrible. The thoughts of Koren being dead and her father's and Loki's passing filled her head with misery. Duran and the others also sat double over, near tears.  
  
"I see the day my father left…the day I found out that he had died…my mother dying hours later…" Duran sobbed, his face in his hands.  
  
"I remember when my best friend, Eagle, was killed and his murder blamed on me…" whispered Hawk, shaking his head.  
  
"Mother…I really did love you so much…Koren…you were my best friend before you changed…" whimpered Angela.  
  
"Carlie miss Heath! Where is my Heath?!?" bawled Carlie, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Karl…best friend Karl…come back…" Kevin howled, clawing his hair.  
  
"Father…Elliot…oh my kingdom…I still see it going up in flames…" Lise cried, supporting herself on her spear. She shook her head and stood up, looking at everyone.  
  
"This area is called the Anti-space. Kuk himself resides here, the palace we saw before was an illusion to lead us here…" she informed quickly and motioned everyone to stand up. With much difficulty, the party stood up and walked the flame pathway to the Black Diamond palace. About halfway there, Duran fell to his knees again.  
  
"Father…Mother…no…" he cried uncontrollably, heaving with sobs. Lumina knelt down to him.  
  
"We'll get your father's revenge! Just focus your anger on Kuk, and let it out on him." She spoke gently, reassuring. Duran looked up at her, his true innocence now showing. Lumina embraced him like a mother and Duran cried into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry…all these years I have hated your father…I feel like crud for doing that. Kuk will pay for everything he has done to all of us!" he roared, and everyone nodded weakly. Lumina and Duran stood back up and Lumina supported him on her shoulder. The warriors finally reached the Black Diamond Palace, the door gleaming, beckoning them to meet its Lord.  
  
Lumina stepped forward and opened the palace doors. They did not make a sound, easing open as if they were used regulary. She walked forward, her steps echoing emptily into the palace, her friends and comrades behind her.  
  
They found themselves in a gigantic evil cathedral, covered in stained-glass paintings. Black pews filled the room, leading up to a alter covered in human skulls with rubies inside their eyes. Above the alter, the biggest stained-glass picture shone in the purple glow. It depicted a large cobra-like creature, long and black, with fangs gleaming with poison. Below the serpent was a picture of the world, being burned by the fetid acid.  
  
But the rest of the paintings were far more interesting. A entire wall was dedicated to Forcenan soldiers, and Duran ran over.  
  
"This must be from the Great War! How did…oh…my…" he gasped turning pale. Everyone turned to stare at what he was looking at, and paled as well.  
  
It was Loki.  
  
"AARGH! NO! FATHER!!!!" Duran screamed in anger, and pounded his fist to the ground. Lumina shook her head angrily, as Angela screamed.  
  
"MOTHER!" she screeched and kneeled to a painting of the Queen of Reason. Lumina gasped lightly, surprised at this horrific collection. The other fighters spread out, finding their own relatives and friends. Lumina finally came across her own fears, and saw Koren and her father depicted together.  
  
"This is a trophy room…of all his victims…" Lumina whispered, touching Koren's painting. Lise gasped loudly.  
  
"Look! Look above the main picture!" she shrieked pointing up. Above the picture of the serpent, was a strange thing…  
  
Seven empty windows stood open, ready to accept.  
  
"Oh gods…no…don't tell me those are…" Angela whined, and Lumina nodded.  
  
"They're for us…" she replied and felt the cold draft once more. Gathering at the alter, wisps of purple mist began to take a shape. The twisted masses twirled around, screaming shrilly and shrieking at their foes. Finally, the mist darkened to a black robed figure.  
  
Kuk had finally appeared to them. 


	22. Dragon's Rage

1 Dragon's Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 19  
  
Kuk stood up, almost slithering to his full height. Beneath the shadowed cowl, his eyes shone like two yellow moons. He laughed shrilly and turned to his opponents.  
  
"Do you like my gallery? It took me eons to work on…but I believe it isn't finished…" he trailed off, his raspy voice menacing. Lumina stepped forward, shaking in rage.  
  
"You IDIOT! You killed my best friend, my fiancé, and my father all in the same day! How could you?!?" she roared, her eyes becoming more and more Dragon-like. This was it, she was going to transform. The ancient practice passed down through the Dragon Tribe since their existence. She wasn't scared, nor hesitant. She brought her arms about herself, and closed her eyes. She could feel the power seeping throughout her body like wildfire. After the heating sensation came a chilling one, sending ice water through her veins replacing the blood. When she opened her eyes they were perfectly Dragon-like and she roared in anger. The emerald light overtook her and expanded to fill its contents.  
  
When the light had disappeared, Lumina was no longer in human form. She stood towering over Kuk as a huge, long, muscular green Dragon. Her green eyes flared angrily, more brightly than her skin, so that they showed up against it. Kuk took a couple steps back as Lumina roared at him, golden stomach scales glittering. Her friends backed up as well, but Lumina turned her head and faced them. She focused her eyes on all of them, trying to seem friendly. Slowly, Duran stepped back up and drew his sword. Eventually, others followed the suit. Kuk's eyes glowed in surprise.  
  
"So you do not fear your powers after all…very well…I shall also show my true form!" Kuk's body twisted and whirled, black robes swirling around and elongating in dark shadows. His arms disappeared and his body become thin and long. His head grew larger and a hood appeared, intimidating the others. His mouth opened, showing two long fangs gleaming with the lethal fluid. However, instead of his flesh being complete and healthy, parts of it were rotten, showing the bones beneath. Even his serpent face showed this grotesque feature, with the flesh burned off, leaving scorch marks on the ivory colored skull. His yellow eyes still glared from their sockets, showing things the skin would have hidden. On his chest, the flesh rotted away, revealing his heart, panting raw and hot. A blue glow surrounded it, indicating that any attack would be protected. It beat faster and faster, showing his anticipation for another kill. From the top of his bare head to the bottom of his skeletal tail, Lumina came to the conclusion that this was evil in its most potent form.  
  
"An Undead Viper…their venom is made out of the blood of his victims…don't let it bite you! You'll become like him!!" Lise shouted over Angela's hyper ventilating breath. Lumina hissed, ribbons of fire coming from between her teeth. Kuk shrieked, and dove towards the emerald dragon.  
  
Lumina, however, had other plans. She spread her gigantic wings and rose into the air, breaking the dome of the cathedral. Kuk hissed in agony as his paintings crashed and broke. Duran raced towards Kuk's tail at this moment, but was snapped away when the viper realized what was happening. Lumina roared viciously and the green light started at her tail and gathered at her nose. The Dragon scriptures shone beneath Kuk, and when he looked down, he hissed in surprise. Lumina threw down her energy at him, exploding the rest of the cathedral away to nothing.  
  
Everyone else was safe, but even more flesh rotted away from Kuk's body, twitching disgustingly, and now his internal organs showed. The "sky" above them flashed purple streaks of lightning; otherwise everything was pitch black except for Lumina and Kuk's glowing eyes. Crystalia demons had dispersed and fled their master. Kuk roared like twenty million souls from the Underworld put together. To all of their surprise, he spread bone- like wings and rose into the sky as Lumina landed back down. Angela gasped and ran over to Lumina. Lumina put her wings around her friends, slightly purring. Kuk shrieked again and opened his wings wider revealing two scarlet stones on each wing. The stones glowed brightly, and Lumina felt something tug deep within. Looking down, she almost fainted.  
  
Her soul was being ripped right from her body.  
  
She looked around in panic and saw everyone else with pain and agony on their faces, as their own shrouds of life extended from their bodies. The souls swooped inside of the jewels, a silver cord still connecting them to their bodies. Silver wisps crossed over the stones, twisting manically, causing pain to their owners below. Kuk spread his wings even more greatly, and swept down low, sending their souls flying back at them. Lumina's struck her scaled chest and she was blasted back from the battleground, landing on the anti-space surface. Kuk screamed in triumph and folded his wings back up and slithered over to Lumina. Lying all around her, her friends were unconscious or maybe worse. She was all alone now, save for Kuk's serpent body writhing over to her, fangs gleaming.  
  
"AND NOW PRINCESS, ALLOW ME THE PLEASURE OF ENDING THE ROYAL BLOODLINE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Kuk hissed, standing over the Dragon. Lumina tried to get up, but fell back down, her claws failing her. Suddenly, Kuk screamed in pain.  
  
"HOLY LIGHT!!! NO!!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?" He writhed back into the ruins of his palace and coiled up, folding his wings. Lumina gazed up and saw the holy light above her. She squinted her Dragon eyes, and widened them again.  
  
The spirit form of Loki drifted down to her, sword withdrawn. He smiled, his brown hair put back in a short ponytail.  
  
"Princess Lumina, I knew that something was wrong with your father! I can't believe I almost killed an innocent man…that is not the way of the Knight. I'll show you my true strength!" He laughed, and turned into a golden sphere of light, and wavered over her left shoulder. But the next form coming down from the mass took Lumina aback.  
  
It was Koren.  
  
His cape now gone, only his clothes still shone brightly. His hair seemed pure white now, and his eyes like opaque blue moons.  
  
"Lumina, my love, even in Dragon form I still see the beautiful humanoid form that you take…I can only hope I will return to the world reincarnated or even better…for right now…I shall lend you my strength. Angela was right, I have never been weak. And now that this fight has ensnarled all of our fates together, I realize it. Good luck, my love!" He smiled, and turned into a crimson ball of light and stood over her right shoulder. Slowly, her father's form swept down from the light.  
  
"My dearest daughter, Kuk has controlled me for so long…I feel empowered just seeing you as a true Dragon! Ever since you were little, I have hoped to see you in this most powerful form. My powers have reached their epitome, and I am ready to assist you. You will succeed the throne as the new Empress, please make sure to apologize to everyone for my faults…" he spoke gently, in sorrow and in happiness. He turned into a dark green glowing aura and rose above Loki's light.  
  
A new form appeared from the mass, and Lumina's emerald eyes widened. The Mana Goddess…no, she was now different…in an elegant green and red dress, decorated with the emblem of the Empire on her bodice. She smiled, in the way that only mother's can do.  
  
"My little Lumina…I only held you once…the night after you were born, I left to become the Goddess. Oh, I missed you so…all these years I have watched you grow up though. I also watched Kuk take control over Drakonis…never again! I will not allow it! As the regal Dragon Empress Vealena, I will assist you to defeat this monstrous creature! When this fight is over, I shall return as a mortal…to finally become the mother you have not have these long nineteen years…the spell we have all come together for you to do is called Dragon's Rage. Your friends will be safe, that is how the magic is designed. You will be fine…my daughter…" she finished, a tear rolling down her cheek. She lifted her hands into the air and turned into a white ball of shimmering, holy light, and rose above Koren's light.  
  
The light from which they all descended dispersed, and Lumina knew exactly what to do. Kuk seemed to know as well, for he slithered back out into the anti-space and faced Lumina. Lumina glared fiercely, and called upon her own energy to add to the others. Slowly from her chest, a light emerald light shone out, and rose above the others. It became obvious to Kuk that there was no way he could avoid the attack, and slithered back hissing madly. Lumina's eyes glowed not green but gold as the five balls of energy combined together into a sphere of honey-colored light. The light came upon Lumina's snout…Kuk shrieked in fear…Duran came to just enough to lift his head to see the Princess deliver the final blow upon the Undead Viper. The destruction reflected in the Paladin's deep blue eyes, watching, as Kuk was ripped apart, what remains of his flesh burning due to the holy light. Soon nothing was left but the bare bones, scorched black in some places, the mad, rolling, yellow eyes, and the beating heart with the blue glow now gone.  
  
The bones writhed to the ground, still miraculously screeching. Blood erupted from the serpent's gaping, fanged mouth. The skull burned away as the blood touched it, the fetid liquid bubbling upon contact. The headless skeleton fell to the ground, still squirming frantically. Even more blood erupted from the bones, and the heart itself burst into flames. The screeching continued, as the bones began to bubble with the crimson liquid, blood prevailing over everything. The heart's fire was extinguished by the Viper's own blood…and the God of All Evil and Darkness was destroyed.  
  
Lumina's head drooped, her chest heaving. Slowly, the emerald light overtook her once again, and she returned to her normal humanoid form.  
  
"Everyone…please take…that…as my…thanks…" she gasped. She stayed conscious enough to see Duran and Hawk rush over to her.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	23. Rebirth

1 Author's Note: This is the last chapter! But, the dialogue reveals some of the secrets of the endings of the characters. Read at your own risk!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Dragon's Destiny  
  
4.1 Chapter 20  
  
"Lumina? Lumina! Hey, guys! I think she's waking up!"  
  
"No kidding Nysoro? Whoa, is she okay?"  
  
"I dunno Duran…she's coming to…Lumina! LUMINA!"  
  
Lumina opened her eyes to find a pair of yellow, serpentine eyes looking back at her. She screamed and flung the wielder off her bed.  
  
"Ow! Lumina! It's me, Nysoro!" Nysoro cried out, rubbing his head with his claw. Lumina shook her head.  
  
"Sorry your eyes just looked so much like Kuk's…KUK!" She yelped and quickly looked around. She was very surprised to find herself surrounded by her friends, and her friends' friends. The décor suggested instantly that she was in one of the guest bedrooms of Forcena Castle, and King Richard was the first one to step up to her.  
  
"Princess Lumina, please accept my most humbled apologies…if I had known…" he muttered, kneeling down. Lumina smiled.  
  
"Burn that sword to ashes and I'll forgive you! But, it was Kuk who controlled my father…you got that, right?" she replied.  
  
"Yes, and I'll make sure Beowulf's Blade is destroyed at once, highness." He spoke, his low, alto voice booming. Lumina was about to protest, but remember she was truly heiress to the throne. Taking her eyes off Richard, she looked at the crowd about her. Joining the King was, quite to her surprise, Queen Valda and Angela, and a young boy with brown eyes and shoulder length hair like Koren's. Stella and Duran stood next to them, Wendy holding her brother's hand and whispering: "See? See? She's okay! Can I play with her please?"  
  
She also saw Hawk, standing by himself, as usual, but smiling broadly. Kevin stood to his left, a wolf pup standing on its hind legs and having its head scratched. Lise stood there proudly, waving, with a little boy who looked awfully like a younger version of the Dark Prince hopping up and down trying to see over the bed. Wendy stopped wringing Duran's arm and looked at the little boy with interest. Carlie barely made it over the end of the bed, and Lumina quickly smiled to see Heath standing next to her. He was grinning broadly and waving.  
  
"Queen Valda…and…Heath? And, um…everyone else? What's going on here?" Lumina inquired quickly. Duran stepped forward.  
  
"Well, it's a long story…after we left the Throne Room after Koren…um…well, we found Valda there, standing as if she came out of a trance. It seems she's been under Kuk's control through Koren through the Emperor's control all this time. And Heath? Well…"  
  
"I was granted my life back by the Goddess when I gave my soul up to save Carlie's grandfather. It's great to be back to normal, I'm sorry about…uhh…before…" he muttered, blushing slightly. Carlie giggling and hugged Heath around the waist.  
  
"Carlie happy to be with Heathie, my Heathie! He know that you and Koren are gonna get married, but he still has a big crush on you Lady Lumina!" said Carlie.  
  
"SSHHHH!" shushed Heath, clamping a hand over Carlie's mouth and blushing a very bright red. Lumina laughed and climbed over to the edge of the bed, Heath looked up in surprise, and blushed deeper. Lumina smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, when her lips made contact with his face, Heath instantly got a dreamy look on his face and fainted.  
  
"I just wanted to see what would happen!" laughed Lumina, looking over the edge. Carlie giggled and hugged Heath again. Kevin stepped up and the wolf pup followed obediently.  
  
"Lumina…er…Miss Lumina, this Karl! Death only illusion! Karl and me best friends now!" he proclaimed and Karl licked his hand. Lumina smiled and patted Karl's head, which he seemed to enjoy. Angela ran forward to Lumina, smiling.  
  
"And this is Victor!" she exclaimed, showing her hand to the young man standing next to her, "He's my boyfriend, y'know Alyx? He's Alyx's brother, cool huh? He's a famous scientist…oh wait, I don't want to give anything away!" She said this all very quickly. Victor smiled and bowed, and Lumina nodded fondly. Valda finally stepped forward, unable to control her happiness.  
  
"Victor and I have been working on something for quite some time…even before all of this happened…I think you'll like it most of all Lumina!" she giggled, and ran over to a large shape beneath a purple cloth. She whipped off the cloth to reveal and odd-looking machine. The gadget had two chambers, each about two feet high, with a tube of twirling blue mass connecting them to each other. A very large and complicated control panel stood beneath the tube, and buttons flashed and whirred. Behind the tube and above everything else, stood an enormous chamber, big enough to hold two grown men. "Um…is this some new revolutionary cappuccino machine?" Lumina asked, tilting her head. Victor smiled.  
  
"No, Lady Lumina! It's a time-squaring rebirth generating present time life returning machine!" He shouted, excitement in his voice. Lumina paused for a second, figured it out, and burst into tears…or…well…three tears.  
  
"I'LL SEE KOREN AND MY FATHER AND LOKI AGAIN!!" she screamed, and hid her head underneath the pillow, overcome with mirth. Angela came forward and shook her.  
  
"Okay! Lady Lumina, it's OKAY! All we need is two items; one from the subject's past, and one from the subject's future. Well, are we ready to revive the first subject?" She asked, and looked over to Duran and his family. Duran smiled broadly and took out a golden helm, while Stella took out what looked like a very ragged Molebear doll.  
  
"I really don't understand why he has this. But, whatever he liked when he was little…" Stella muttered, and she and Duran placed the items in the chambers.  
  
"Okay everyone, step back now!" yelled Victor, and he walked up to the control panel. Lumina hardly saw the sequence of buttons he pressed, but it seemed to work for the machine, because the tubes of blue mass began to twirl around. Duran's family's eyes glittered with anticipation, and everyone else held their breath. Electricity shot to the main chamber, and a blue mist over took it. There was a loud "thump" sound, and a small cry of pain. The front hatch opened, and out sprawled none other than the famous Gold Knight, Loki. He wore the golden helm, which matched his armor perfectly, and snuggled beneath his arm was the tattered doll.  
  
"…Whoa…that was fun…I want to do it again!" he exclaimed and ran back to the chamber. Duran caught him by the back of his armor and pulled him back.  
  
"No, Father…NO." he proclaimed firmly, scolding his father as if they had switched roles. Loki finally got a sense of reality and hugged his son tightly. The whole family came together, everyone except Loki shedding tears.  
  
"C'mon Father…" urged Duran, his eyes shimmering, "cry!"  
  
"…" Loki paused and turned to Lumina, "Princess Lumina, I'm very sorry about everything! I cannot express how happy I am to see you again, and knowing that I will see Koren and Emperor Drakonis once more only exaggerates this happiness! And…" he trailed off looking down. A few tears finally welled up in his eyes, "I really miss playing hide-n'-go-seek with you! I missed everyone!" Loki burst into tears and his family followed the suit. King Richard stepped up to his old friend, grinning.  
  
"I'm very pleased to see you again Loki! The only problem is…apparently…you haven't aged a day! Look at me! I'm forty-two and you don't look a day older than thirty!" He whined, looking downtrodden. Loki laughed and patted Richard's back.  
  
"Your majesty…I only have one thing to say…HAHAHAHAHA!" Loki laughed and ran out of the room. Richard growled and chased after him, while the rest of the room laughed their heads off.  
  
"Best friends as usual…" giggled Stella. Angela looked to Lumina anxiously.  
  
"We'll revive Koren next! Do you have something from his present?" she inquired, as Victor reset the machine. Lumina glanced over to Stella who brandished the crimson cape from behind her back. Lumina took it gently and nodded in thanks. She placed it in the right chamber, but then frowned.  
  
"Aw, FREAK it! I have absolutely nothing from his past!" she wailed and looked downcast. Running back into the room came Loki, who jumped on the bed and bounced while Richard staggered in.  
  
"Ha ha, I'm younger…you're older…Hahaha…oomph!" Loki taunted and got socked in the face with a pillow thrown by the king. Lumina shook her head sadly.  
  
"I don't have anything from Koren's past! It looks like…"  
  
"Um…wait…" gasped Richard, and stepped forward, regaining his composure, "……here." He said at last, and pulled out a toy sword rattle from underneath his cloak. Lumina stared at it for a second, looked up at the King and grinned broadly. Everyone else's jaws dropped, and it was Hawk who spoke first.  
  
"Koren…is…" he trailed off, and Richard nodded.  
  
"Yes, Koren is my son." He proclaimed in a proud tone. Duran's eyes become wide, and he grinned manically.  
  
"All this time…I've been trying to kill…trying to kill…Crown Prince…mmph…kill…try to…" Duran stuttered, and then fainted. Loki jumped off the bed and ran over to aid his son. Lumina slowly took the rattle from Richard's hand, and turned very shy.  
  
"Thank you…um…future father-in-law…uhm…Sir…err…" She spoke hesitantly and ran over to the machine and placed the rattle in the left chamber. Duran regained consciousness, and thought of another revelation.  
  
"If Princess…marry…Koren…she become…and I tried to kill her…oof." Duran fainted again. Angela shook her head and went over to Victor.  
  
"All set? Okay! Here we go again!" she shouted, and the machine became active once again. The electricity shot, the blue mist clouded the main chamber, and the loud "thump" was heard again. A coughing noise came from inside the chamber, and the latch burst open and Koren fell out onto the floor. Lumina squeaked and ran over to him.  
  
"Unnhh…whoa! LUMINA!" He shouted in glee and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Lumina giggled and smiled broadly.  
  
"Welcome back! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, and hugged him again. Koren hugged back, and over Lumina's shoulder glanced about the room. Instantly his face became very uncomfortable and he released from Lumina's hug, standing up. Everyone stared at Koren as his breath became short and uneven. He slowly turned his head to face his father's.  
  
"…You told them didn't you?" he inquired, and grappled the side of his belt. His drew out the toy sword and smiled at it.  
  
"It was really the only thing I had left from you…" mumbled Richard. Koren sighed, and walked over to the King.  
  
"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run away in the first place, but…"  
  
"No, it's my fault. You wanted to learn magic, and hopefully rescue your mother…but Koren," he said quickly, interrupting Koren's reply, "she was murdered directly by Kuk. Anyone killed directly by him can never be reborn into this world. The same goes for Simone, Duran. Simone's illness was caused by Kuk just to fuel your emotions. Kuk is like that…twisting other's minds…" The monarch shook his head, tears falling down his face. Koren put a hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"I forgive you Father, if you'll forgive me as well…" he trailed off, "I was under Kuk's influence the whole time…I didn't mean to try to kill you…" he shuddered, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Richard placed a hand over his son's and drew him into a hug. When they released, Koren faced everyone.  
  
"I hereby wish to reclaim my position as Koren, Crown Prince of Forcena and heir to the throne!" he exclaimed proudly, protruding his chest. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Loki ran over to Koren.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you…that I was the Darkshine Knight and everything…I knew that you were the Prince the whole time, but I thought that you would be mad at me…" he mumbled, looking ashamed. Koren shook his head.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It's all Kuk's fault and it's over anyways, so we can go back to our original selves." The Prince replied in confidence. Loki smiled and bowed down.  
  
"My lord Prince, as the greatest Gold Knight in history, I hereby devote my services once more to the Royal Family!" he pledged, and both the King and Prince smiled. Suddenly Koren looked down and blanched.  
  
"Loki, why are you holding that Molebear doll?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Loki, puzzled, and then looked down to find the Molebear doll still in his hands. He looked back up, dignified.  
  
"It's my favorite!"  
  
"You're thirty years old…"  
  
"But it's my favorite doll!"  
  
"Hand it over Loki…"  
  
"NO!!!! IT'S MINE!!" Loki yelled and ran out of the room. Duran massaged his temples and followed his father, looking embarrassed. King Richard regained the formality of the room and turned to Lumina.  
  
"Lumina, I think it is time to see your father…" he trailed off, and Lumina nodded vigorously. Stella handed her the heirloom necklace and Lumina placed the object in the chamber. Once again, she was faced with a dilemma.  
  
"Dang it, not again!" she moaned and glanced at Richard. He shrugged, when suddenly a soft step echoed throughout the room.  
  
"May I be of service?" spoke a women's voice, and everyone turned. Standing in the doorway was the Goddess, or more correctly, Empress Vealena.  
  
"Here, this is the ring your father gave me when we met." She said, and handed the ring to her daughter, smiling.  
  
"….Thank you Mother…" whispered Lumina, and the two embraced. Vealena looked around and smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone, why are you staring?" She asked, and everyone blanched. Lise stepped forward.  
  
"Well, you were once the Goddess, we aren't used to…"  
  
"Now, now, young amazoness. The Faerie has taken my place. Even though Mana has disappeared throughout our world…with the new Goddess presiding Mana will return eventually." Vealena concluded, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, let's reunite this family!" exclaimed Victor, and began the machine. The blue smoke filled the main chamber and the "thud" noise was heard. A soft moan of pain echoed and the door opened. Less gracefully then the other two subjects, Drakonis spilled out onto the floor, his crown crooked.  
  
"Ouchies…huh?" Drakonis asked in puzzlement. And looked up to find his daughter and wife looking down upon him.  
  
"Girls!" he exclaimed and hugged them both tightly. Vealena kissed Drakonis lightly on the lips, and Drakonis grinned.  
  
"I missed you too! Hey where are we…." He asked, but then paused and paled. He stared at King Richard, and then bolted for the door. However, he slammed into Loki who was also trying to come back in. The two men laid on the ground moaning in pain, when Duran came jogging back in and tripping over them. Richard laughed.  
  
"My goodness…are you truly that scared?" He inquired gently, looking down on Drakonis. The Emperor faltered, and nodded solemnly. King Richard laughed again and outstretched his hand. Drakonis looked up reluctantly, and took it.  
  
"You were under Kuk's control. I do not blame you for anything!" Richard exclaimed, smiling. Drakonis looked unsure for a second, but then broke into a smile.  
  
"Yes, yes…but…I still remember that one time in Pendan when you took off your armor and…"  
  
"SSSHHHH!!" Richard yelled quickly, while Koren snickered. Vealena stepped forward, holding out her hand.  
  
"Gentlemen! Please!" she shouted, and the two men calmed down, "Drakonis, we are a family again…not to mention that your daughter is going to marry his son!" At this statement, Lumina and Koren brightened and hugged each other. Drakonis smiled and joined in the hug, Richard and Vealena soon after. Loki smiled and got up.  
  
"DOG PILE ON THE MONARCHS!" he shouted, and pounced on the family. Duran followed the suit, Angela and Victor next, Valda reluctantly pouncing on as well, and everyone else toppled on soon after. By that time, the royal family was squished. When everyone piled off, laughing, Lumina and Koren stood together.  
  
"True love…I remember what you said…" whispered Lumina. Koren smiled, knowing that everyone was watching this time, and kissed Lumina.  
  
"It will be wonderful…our wedding…" he mumbled, and the two kissed passionately.  
  
* * *  
  
Three Months Later…  
  
The bells rang all throughout Forcena, inviting the entire population to the castle gates. Everyone lined up excitingly, looking down the red velvet carpet aisle, which went into the depths of the grand doors of the courtyard. The doors suddenly burst open, and out came the two lovers.  
  
Princess Lumina, who had turned twenty years along with Koren around two months ago, was now wearing an elaborate wedding gown, hung tightly onto her groom's arm. She wore a circlet of diamonds, clutching a bouquet of white lotuses in her arms. Her long blond hair flowed down to her thighs, decorated with the some blossoms as her bouquet. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly, tears of mirth brimming at her eyes.  
  
Prince Koren, no longer wearing his long red cape, but now a regal blue cape with golden phoenixes sewn into the material. The traditional royal golden armor fitted his form, a large ruby Phoenix encrusted onto it. Across his back, harnessed, was the golden heirloom sword, The Phoenix Blade, passed down through Forcena's bloodline. He wore a crown, smaller in comparison with the King's, but still bejeweled with stones from the Gem Valley to the south. His hair remained at the same length and style, smoothed neatly beneath the crown.  
  
The couple walked slowly down the aisle, and following them were the Warriors of Mana and their acquaintances. Following shortly behind the newly weds, were Loki and Duran, both now wearing golden armor. Duran looked full of himself, and Loki, innocent and optimistic Loki, smiled and waved to everyone. Wendy glided behind them, throwing flower petals about, twirling and giggling. Stella strode by next to Queen Valda, the two whispering to each other excitingly. The two had become good friends over the past months, and now gossiped every minute possible.  
  
Striding behind them, were Angela and Victor snug in each other's arms. Angela smiled broadly and kissed Victor on the cheek. Victor grinned and kissed Angela's forehead and they continued. Running behind them came Kevin and Karl, Karl having a small bowtie about his neck, and looking very unhappy with it. Kevin strode out wearing a small crown himself, obviously gone back to his position as Prince of the Beast Kingdom.  
  
Lise walked down, holding her spear. Refusing to wear a dress, she wore heavily decorated armor and flowers were pinned in her hair. Nysoro remained perched on her shoulder, his gemstone sparkling more than usual. Shortly after they strode out came Heath and Carlie, Carlie wringing Heath's wrist. He seemed happy enough, but kept glancing back at the young girl behind him. Alyx looked in puzzlement at Heath each time he glanced back. Out of desperate begging from Victor, Valda had revived Alyx, and she smiled nervously at Heath. Yep, it looked like Heath was going to get over Lumina quite easily…  
  
Last but not least came Hawk and his now ex-girlfriend Jessica. They seemed happy enough, both deciding to stay friends. Jessica kept asking Hawk about his travels, which Hawk boasted without much trouble, exaggerating some parts. The parade continued down the aisle, the crowd roaring tremendously.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the castle, the entire population of both of the Kingdoms stood in separate sections. The Forcenans looked at the Dragon Tribe nervously, while the Tribe in return titled their heads in curiosity. A large altar had been set up at the end of the aisle, the newly weds' parents standing before it. King Richard beamed in happiness and Empress Vealena hugged Emperor Drakonis's arm tightly. She had been restored to her normal self, the long red and green gown flowing out beneath her.  
  
The Warriors of Mana and their friends and family lined the aisle as Lumina and Koren walked up to the altar. Lumina noticed for the first time that two orbs, one blue and the other red, were perched upon the altar. King Richard held up his hands and the crowd silenced.  
  
"Today, not only are we celebrating our children's wedding, but also the unity and peace we will share with the Dragon Tribe!" he boomed proudly, and loud applause filled the summer air. Drakonis stepped up and the crowd silenced once more.  
  
"Forcena and the Dragon Empire shall become allies, and the Dragon Tribe shall no longer thrive in the caves of the Dragon's Hole. Instead, we shall build a great city within the Gem Valley Dorian!" the Emperor shouted, and the crowd went berserk. The two rulers turned around and took the two orbs, Drakonis with the red and Richard with the blue. They faced each other, and exchanged orbs grinning the entire time. They returned to the crowd and held up the two orbs.  
  
"PEACE TO BOTH OF OUR KINGDOMS!!" they yelled together, and two guards cut the barriers of the different sections. The two nations came together, hugging and shaking hands. Lumina and Koren laughed happily and Richard and Drakonis embraced. Vealena clasped both of her hands together and giggled. Lumina looked once more into Koren's eyes and kissed him in midst of all the chaos. When they released, Lumina finally decided to throw her bouquet. She smiled slyly to the crowd and threw it high into the air. Several maidens from both Kingdoms strived and groped for the flowers, but ultimately, Angela soared into the air and caught the bouquet. She stuck her tongue out snobbishly at the other girls and turned to Victor. He grinned broadly nodded. Angela squealed in delight and squeezed the life out of him. Lumina and Koren laughed and watched as balloons and magic spheres of light flowed up into the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Standing outside of Koren's bedroom on the balcony, Lumina leaned on the railing and looked over the Grasslands Kingdom. Moonlight bathed the fields and forests, and off in the distance the glow from the Gem Valley's palace made the sky around it seem like day. Dragon magicians extracted and enlarged precious stones and set them into the Dragon Palace, also replaced by the mages. Next to her, the Prince sighed.  
  
"I guess I will have to learn how to take up a sword…I ran away when I was only seven, so I never learned…" he mumbled, shaking his head. Lumina snuggled up against him and smiled.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you were born into a family of swordsmen. But, you can become whatever you want! Learn magic AND take up a sword if you wish. We're twenty years old now, Koren. We control our destinies!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Along with fate…"  
  
"Yes, along with fate." Agreed the Princess. Koren turned to her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Do you think it was fate? You know, that brought us together?" he asked, putting his own arm around her. Lumina pondered for a second, and spoke.  
  
"No, ironically, it was truly Kuk that brought us together. He caused everything…the death of your mother, the war that involved my father and your own, Loki's first death, Simone's illness," she began to count on her fingers, "your rebellious behavior that made you leave, Angela's father's death, your first death, my mother's separation from my father and myself, my father meeting you, and you meeting me." She concluded, but then smiled, "but it was truly our own emotions that created love." Koren grinned and kissed her forehead. He looked down into the city below, lights beginning to flicker off.  
  
"I wonder what everyone else is doing? Duran and Loki's house's lights are still on, and so are the inns…" he trailed off. Lumina looked thoughtful for a minute, and then smiled. That strange smile she always gets when…  
  
"I have an idea Koren…" she whispered excitingly, "Mwa…mwahaha…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed evily. Koren took his arm away and backed up.  
  
"Baby, you're scaring me…" Lumina turned to Koren quickly and smiled.  
  
"Remember our first date?"  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Koren finally figured out what Lumina meant…  
  
* * *  
  
The Auropha Dance club was empty, except for Lumina and Koren's friends and family. The music was cranked up more then usual, and everyone was dancing. Lumina danced with Koren, and sometimes the ex-mage would clear the crowd and show off his break dance moves again. After he went a couple times, Loki stepped forward giving him a "let me show you how it's done" look. Loki pulled off some moves of his own, and as he stood back up, Duran ran over to him.  
  
"How the FREAK did you learn…?" he inquired but didn't finish. Loki grinned.  
  
"You want to learn? Come on!" he motioned and the two went over to a corner and the father began to teach the son. Valda danced periodically with King Richard, but not that often since Koren kept giving her weird looks. Of course, Angela and Victor danced together, Angela a little more provocative towards Victor now. Kevin finally worked up the nerve to ask Lise to dance, just as Heath did a couple moments later with Alyx. Carlie ran around, twirling and tripping over people. She finally settled down and began to talk with Queen Valda. Hawk on the other hand, he had found a girl in the crowd during the union of the nations. Her name, as the others learned quickly, was Kemei. She had jet-black hair and silver looking eyes that contrasted with Hawk's gold ones. Across her back was a glaive, but she discarded it on a table for the dance.  
  
Drakonis and Vealena danced, and Drakonis finally found out about the wild party Lumina threw when he was gone. So, most of the night for Lumina and Koren was running in and out of the dance club, Drakonis wildly chasing after them. Finally giving up, Drakonis just talked with Vealena the rest of the time. And the harassed couple clinged to each other whenever he shot them a look of pure poison.  
  
The night finally came to an end, and Koren noticed something unusual outside the window.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" he shouted, and everyone ran over, "look! Over there!" The Prince pointed down a couple yards away from the dance club. Bathed in moonlight, sixteen lotuses laid, each a different color. Lumina smiled, and remembered what Koren had said about fate and destiny.  
  
'I wonder what will happen to me now?' she thought, and looked up at the moon. Perhaps…it was true…and only fate and destiny knew the answer.  
  
  
  
THE END 


	24. Last Author's Note

The Last Author's Note,  
  
Or,  
  
Kurai's last b*tchings.  
  
Hey! That's the end of Dragon's Destiny! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review as I am trying to get more feedback on my writing. Here's the list of all the other stories I'll be working on!  
  
  
  
Dragon's Destiny: Lumina's Story (COMPLETED)  
  
Red Lotus: Koren's Story  
  
Onyx Sword: Loki's Story  
  
Dragon Samurai: Drakonis's Story  
  
Jeweled Crown: King Richard's Story  
  
Violet Queen: Queen Valda's Story  
  
Darkening Hopes: Sequel to Dragon's Destiny, two years later…  
  
Legends: All the legends of the world of SD3  
  
Lord of the Fries: A parody of "Lord of the Flies" because I hate that book. After the adventures of SD3, Hawk has no choice but to work at a fast food restaurant…  
  
  
  
Okay, please note that Onyx Sword may have the possible rating of "R" due to violence. C'mon guys, Loki's a knight, I mean…c'mon.  
  
Well, I'm almost crying because I've been working on this thing since Sept. 2001, and it's finally done! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it a lot! Tell your friends! I NEED MORE FEEBACK, review!!  
  
  
  
Love y'all, Kurai  
  
  
  
CREDITS:  
  
My friend Rachel: Gods, I love her! She drew a wonderful pic of Lumina, and if I get a website I'll scan it and show y'all!  
  
My friends Ben, Amelia, Grace, Jessica, Carson and Elias: You guys are so cool! Well, Elias needs work…but you guys kind of kept me going. Well, Elias just nagged me to put him in one of my stories but hey, nagging makes you want to do stuff, right? Tons of brownie points to Ben, who even made some joke about starting a fan club for this fic, lol. Amelia is my best friend, and she really liked the story too! Carson kept nagging me too: "Can I Read it? Can I read it?!?" Grace…um…yeah…hope you liked it! Oh! I forgot Sheena, who even did her weekly reading response homework on this fic.  
  
I need new friends….  
  
  
  
My net-pal Leah (ChibiCharizard): Dude, we've been giving support to her ever since I read her fic, Way of the Hunt. Read it, READ IT!! And also she cheered me on as I added chapters. By the way Leah, you better be happy with the Hawk thing!!!  
  
To Myself: I actually got off my lazy a** and did this.  
  
Thanx y'all! Goodnight! 


End file.
